The Half Demon who came to Forks
by Dark Priestess66
Summary: Elena Swan has come to Forks, to stay with her uncle. Bringing with her another side of the supernatural world. Will she be able to handle everything her new life has to offer?
1. Chapter 1

DarkPriestess66 says do I look like Stephenie Meyer or Rumiko Takahashi to you? No I'm not; so I don't own Twilight or Inuyasha.

'_I don't want to move to the states,'_ thought a teenage girl; as she packing her suitcases; she was vastly different, she had golden eyes and puppy ears on top of her head.

Her mother passed away, she never knew her father. So she was being shipped to her estranged uncle to live with him. She known her uncle knew about his strange niece, but didn't really understand what she is. She finished packing. She was going to spend the night at a friend's house then leave in the morning. She didn't anything else because she was going to live in the old bedroom of her cousin who didn't need it anymore.

"Elena; are you ready. Mom sent me to come get you." called a voice from the living room that didn't have anything in it. Elena sold almost everything, to pay have money to spend in the states. Elena's ears twitched in annoyance. She tied a bandanna over her ears, and then picked up her suitcases. Coming out of her former bedroom; she glared at her friend.

"What has got you in a hurry, Kagome?" asks Elena.

Kagome Higurashi is Elena's only friend. She didn't need to hide who she was in front of her because the priestess knew about demons, that and she just completed the Shikon Jewel.

"No reason, I told Inuyasha, I would be back later tonight." Kagome replied.

"Have I ever told you, that I envy him? He can run around all he likes in his era and be who he is." Elena stated. '_Living in this concrete jungle doesn't have the appeal as the feudal era. I wish I could run around in a forest without having to hide who I am, but that's what I get for being born in the modern era of Japan._'

"I'm not sure what to tell you," Kagome responded as they walked down the street to the shrine.

"I'm going to miss the Shrine, and the god tree; hopefully I can find a tree as comfy as this one is." Elena stated looking up at the five hundred year old tree.

"Where are you moving too again?" asks Kagome.

"I think it was called Forks, Washington, but I'm not sure." Elena replied.

Kagome didn't say anything as she looked at the open well house door. "I know I shut that."

Elena looked at where she was pointing, "You don't think he came to take you back?"

She sniff the air and smelled a woodsy scent. "Inuyasha, I can smell you." she noticed red flitting thought tree branches, shaking her head. She set down her bags and leapt into the tree. She got right behind Inuyasha and smacked him so hard he fell to the ground.

She sat on a branch and started to laugh. "It's my last day in Japan, I wanted to spend it with Kagome not you."

Kagome shook her head at the two half-demons fight amongst themselves. Sometimes she thought they were related. Elena has reddish brown hair always pulled up in a pony tail, she had a sense of style, dickies band pants to her black shirt that had the saying "WARNING! All stressed out and I haven't choked anyone today." in green letters. Okay maybe her sense of style ran to the borderline punk.

Night had fallen, Kagome had to go back with Inuyasha for some reason that didn't make sense to Elena. But she had more things to worry about. Like would her uncle be at the airport to pick her up or would he even remember her?

The half demon felt into a deep sleep, only to be awaken when Mrs. Higurashi woke her up. She slept in the god tree the night before.

She was now sitting on a plane, her ears hurt like hell; from flying. Whimpering quietly to herself, she was going to be up all night.


	2. Chapter 2

My ears were still ringing when the plane landed in Seattle, Washington. Why did I have to fly to America better yet, why did mom have to get cancer and die from it. Didn't she know I was the outcast of Japan and how much I still need her?

I walked down the path to baggage claim, hoping my uncle would be waiting for me. I highly doubt it since I hadn't seen him since well I was a toddler. My mother didn't really know how to explain why her daughter had golden eyes and dog ears, and she couldn't answer about my father because I wasn't a planned child; it was one of those getting drunk and ending up in some strange person's bed type things. When we moved to Tokyo, I met Kagome in middle school. We were and still are Best friends even if I'm the weird kid that always wears a bandanna. I couldn't walk around showing off my ears could I?

Kagome was the one; I ran too when my mother died. I didn't have anyone else in japan, so my mother's attorney found my uncle; who is a police chief. Lucky me; in the small town of Forks, Washington, This is where I was shipped. Well it's a good thing i have duel citizenship

"Elena; is that you?" asks voice to my right, I turned to look at my uncle Charlie Swan; standing in his officer jacket with embroidered badge of the police station on it, I could tell he had to take time off just to come get me.

"Hello, Uncle Charlie." I greeted as i walked over with my luggage.

"Is that all your stuff?" he asked, he wasn't a talkative person. Which suited me just fine, I wasn't in the mood to talk.

"Pretty much; just a few pictures and clothes," I replied; i felt tears sting my eyes; i had enough crying. Charlie drove his cruiser to the airport. I mentally groaned, i wasn't old enough to drive, being only fourteen. Least i was able to run faster then any full blood human.

We sat in an eerie silence; i mean so eerie, I wanted to start a conversation. Once we entered Forks; I stared at the window, it felt like I had just entered an alien world, everything was green: the trees, their trunks covered with moss, their branches hanging with a canopy of it, the ground covered with ferns.

"Beautiful" I breathed, maybe Forks wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Did you say something?" asks Charlie, who glanced at me.

"It's different then Tokyo, I like it." I replied; "I haven't heard anything from mother about Forks, she didn't want to talk about it."

"Well Alisa didn't always like Forks, somedays she threatened to runaway, I guess in a way she did, going off to Japan." Charlie replied.

"Then she had drunken one night stand," muttered Elena.

We pulled up to the house, which I barely knew. When mom and I would visit; we wouldn't stay long because the house only had two bedrooms and one bathroom. That reminded me of something; Charlie didn't know how to cook to save his life. I got my stuff out of the trunk and walked up the steps, i sniffed the air, and something wasn't right about this house. It had a certain sweetness that isn't accustom to a single male living here.

I shrugged maybe my nose wasn't use to the change, since I'm a half-demon, i have a sensitive nose and acute hearing; along with enhanced strength and speed.

"Your new room is on the right, next to the bathroom." Charlie explained.

I nodded; I could smell my cousin's scent. It was light but it was still there. Speaking of my cousin; "Uncle Charlie, Where's Bella?"

I turned around to see Charlie grimaced "She's living with her husband and daughter."

"Okay..." wait did he just say husband and daughter? "Mind explaining that one."

I set my suitcases by the stairs, and we went to the kitchen table, I listened as Charlie explained about what happened in the past year, I could tell he was leaving some parts out.

My senses were on alert when Charlie said he was on a 'need to know' basis with the Cullens, somehow I knew something was going on that I might be found out. But what harm could they do to me?

I found myself almost falling asleep as Charlie was telling me about a woman down at La Push that he was seeing, which I'm glad for. But I try to stay out of people's personal lives. Which made me upset. Since I was different no one could love me that way.

Charlie went off to watch some sports event on the tv, I'm not into sports at all unless you count track. I made my way to my new room. I could tell living with my uncle was going to like living with my mother, they didn't hover around me.

I opened the room, and noticed a tree just outside the window, bringing a smile to my lips. I could climb out into the branches if I wanted too. I started to unpack, placing my stuff where I wanted it. When I heard someone knocking on the door downstairs.

"Hello Charlie" I heard a woman greet.

"Hey Sue." Charlie replied. So this was the woman that Charlie was seeing. I decided to go downstairs then. 

I stood on the fourth step as the woman looked up at me. "Hello, I'm Elena Swan."

She then turned to look at Charlie, with confusion and a look that said I didn't know you had another daughter.

"She's my niece, I'm the only living family she has left." explained Charlie.

"My mother just passed away a month ago from cancer, I just moved here today." I added, I thought I would start out by telling her why I'm staying here.

"You look like you're about to fall asleep standing on your feet." the woman stated.

I blushed; she must be a mother to see how tired I was.

"Sue's right, Elena. Why don't you have something to eat and call it a night." Charlie agreed,

I shrugged, "Only if I can eat in my room, please."

"Sure," answered Charlie.

Turns out Sue Clearwater brought over fried fish, and we had a salad to go with it, I took a bowl and some of the fish up to my new room. I already put fresh sheets on the bed; after I ate, I changed into sweat pants and t shirt, I was being lazy and fell into bed.

Then it began to rain, covering my head with a pillow, I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

DarkPriestess66 says: this story is set two months after Breaking Dawn. Charlie knows about Jake but Elena doesn't.

I awoke to dull gray light coming though my window; it was summer even though I couldn't tell by the constant cover of clouds, least it wasn't raining today. I could hear Charlie's snores from across the hall. So he was still sleeping. I got up, grab my change of clothes and walked to the bathroom.

I wondered what Charlie is going to make me do today, but he might go fishing, and leave me here or drag me to La Push, which sounds nice I would love to spend the day on the beach. Maybe I would be able to make some new friends or they would take one look at me and run for their lives.

Taking a shower which is somewhat difficult for me, it hurts when I get water in my furry ears. I washed my hair and ears, and the rest of me. I shook my head just like normal dog would in the shower; I blame the DNA, on that one. Wrapping a fluffy towel around me. I grabbed my clothes and ran back to my room. I have a tiny problem of enclosed spaces. So I change in my room if possible.

I quickly changed into my black and green underclothes, and decided against what I picked out when I was half asleep, I walked over to my closet and searched though my clothes. My clothes all came from Hot Topic; I pulled out my Camouflage Cropped Pants, and slid them on. Next was to find a good shirt.

Deciding on one of my favorites, it was a plain black shirt with "I have Battles in my life" in silver and yellow; since I do battle with myself half the time.

After I was dressed, I went down to the kitchen to see if there was anything to eat; opening the refrigerator door, looking for something to eat. The freezer had frozen fish, I'm not a cat. I found a carton of eggs, and milk. Hmm...French toast sounds like a good breakfast to me, and I found a package of bacon.

Looks like Ms. Clearwater, kept the refrigerator fully stocked, maybe she cooks for Charlie and she was a really great cook. I took my ingredients and set them on the counter, and began to sniff around to find a bowl, I knew the different scents. I found the frying pan, bowl and everything else I needed. I began cracking eggs into a bowl large enough to put a piece of bread in, and a splash of milk, and cinnamon. Mixed them together with a fork, after that was finished, I preheated two frying pans, one for the French toast, and the other for bacon.

My ears twitched to a new sound coming from upstairs. Charlie must be awake now. I smiled a real smile for the first time in a long while, I had started over again, with no one knowing about demons and half demons like the people of japan had their legends. Forks was far enough away they wouldn't know about the legend of the famed priestess and her half demon love.

I heard the padding of feet coming down the stairs,

"Good Morning, Uncle Charlie," I greeted as he came around the corner into the kitchen, I didn't turn to look at him because I was dipping bread in the egg, milk, and cinnamon solution, and place them on the heated pan.

I glanced at Charlie; he was standing in the doorway with a surprised look on his face.

I tilted my head to the side, "What didn't know I could cook?"

Charlie shook his head, "I forgot about the ears" he muttered.

I lowered my eyes to the ground, "I can't help what I am, its not my fault I was born this way." I flipped the bacon and toast. When it was ready; I put the bacon on a paper towel, to catch the grease, I put three pieces of toast on a plate and set it in front of my uncle, Charlie sat down when my back was turned,

"I didn't mean anything by what I said, its just I haven't seen you in a long time." Charlie apologized, "In fact, your ears are kinda cute."

My mood brighten, "I know, mother used rub my ears all the time, saying that Gran was allergic to dogs and this was as close as she got to one."

"Bella used to love your ears too." Charlie stated, "When you and Alisa used to come to California; to visit."

I decided to change the subject from my ears to something I wanted to know. "What are your plans today, I mean its your day off,"

"I was going to go visit Bella and Nessie. I don't suppose you want to come?" Charlie replied.

"Sounds fun, I haven't seen her in years," I answered, how would Bella react now that she's older to me? I ate more then Charlie since I am a growing half demon.

"You eat as much as Jacob." Charlie stated as he washed the dishes. I dried and put away.

"The name sounds familiar but I can't remember." I responded; I tried searching though my memories for a kid named Jacob but all I remember is being curled up alone behind a rock on the beach.

"He's over at the Cullens a lot and I don't know want to know why." Charlie explained.

"Well I think you should call and them you're bringing someone with you, I mean its just plain rude for me to show up." I stated then skipped off to my room to get a bandanna to cover my ears and a pair of sunglasses to hide the color of my eyes. No normal person had golden eyes.

An hour and half later, I was still in Charlie's police cruiser. I swear I'm going to get some other form of transportation; we pulled into the driveway of massive house, mahogany panels, and plain sheets of glass for windows.

"Think they have enough windows?" I asked as we stepped out of the car.

"I thought so myself the first time, I saw this place." replied Charlie.

I walked behind him, since I was shy of meeting new people, I didn't know how they would react to me. I watched as my uncle knocked on the door and pale male with blonde hair opened, I sniffed, he had a sweet scent the same I kinda I smelled first walking into the house.

"Charlie, it's so good to see you." greeted the man. He looked at me then. My eyes widen at the sight of his golden eyes.

"So this must be Elena, you told me about. Its nice to meet you," he stated and held out his hand. I took and felt his cold skin. Something wasn't right about him. But then again something wasn't right about me.

He let us in, my senses were going on alert, I could smell a wolf, searching with my sense of smell. The scent was going from a dark skin male in the corner hold a child who appeared to be about three years old.

"This is the weirdest day of my life," I muttered; taking off my sunglasses. I smirked at the gasp of the members in the room.

"You have golden eyes!" the dark skin male exclaims.

"Yes, and you have the stench of wolf." I growled.

Reviews pleases.


	4. Chapter 4

Why would a human have the scent of wolf? I didn't understand. Unless there was something going on that they didn't want me to know, did I relocate to a breeding ground for the supernatural, if so I should feel right as home,

I stared right back at the Cullens who were shock or surprised that I could figure out there's a wolf in the house.

"There's something going on and I want to know what I'm getting myself into by association?" I asked "But first, you know my name but I don't know yours.

I listen as they each gave their name, I have to say Bella changed a bit since the last time I saw her.

"How did you know I'm a wolf?" asks Jacob, he had his arms crossed, he gave off the air of an Alpha wolf, which I'm not a wolf so I don't have to listen to him.

I snorted "I can smell it, you reek of wolf."

A beeping sound came from Charlie's pocket. I raised an eyebrow. Charlie reached into his pocket and pulled a pager,

"They need me at the station, uh..." He explained.

"Elena can stay here; i would like to get to know her better." Carlisle suggested, "If that is alright with her and you Charlie."

I shrugged, didn't matter to me. I wanted to spend time with someone who was kinda like me in a way.

"I don't know when I'll be home," Charlie stated.

"Uncle Charlie, I'm fourteen, I'm old enough to take of myself." I stated. "Go, the station needs you."

Charlie nodded and petted the top of my bandanna, I'm glad i wasn't born with a tail. "See you later, pup."

I smiled and shook my head. I stood still listening as his car drove down the drive and onto the highway. Then i lead against the wall with my arms crossed over my chest.

"So who wants to go first, the wolf or one of you sweet scented people?" i ask, my own golden eyes narrowed into slits.

The Cullen family exchanged looks, and Carlisle sighed,

"You might want to sit down for this." Carlisle stated.

I raised an eyebrow but did what i was asked. Sitting down on the white sofa.

"I'm not sure how to say this," Carlisle began.

"They're Vampires." Jacob interrupted

I started laughing so hard; i almost fell off the sofa. "Vampires, you're joking."

I stopped laughing to catch my breathe, and noticed the serious faces on everyone, I must be dreaming.

"Sorry, you're not dreaming." Edward replied.

"I didn't say anything." I stated in disbelief.

"No you thought that you were dreaming." Edward explained.

I blinked; this was too much to take in. I rubbed my temples like a headache was coming on.

"Are you alright?" asks Esme, who just appeared at my side.

"I'm not sure," I answered. I reached for my pendant that i had ever since i was born, gasping in surprise when my hand found nothing in its place.

"No, it can't be gone." my pendant was the only thing keeping my demon side sealed away; without it if my life in danger i might turn full demon, losing a part of myself.

"What is this about your demon side?" asks Edward. I glanced up with fear in my eyes. How did he know what i was thinking?

"I'm not sure how to say this, but have you ever heard of demons?" I ask, as i looked around on the floor just to see if my pendant necklace felt off.

"Demons don't exist," replied Emmett.

I smirked, "Really, if demons don't exist, how do you explain this?" i took my bandanna off letting everyone see my fuzzy ears.

"Oh my, are those real?" asks Esme. Who i can tell is the motherly type.

"Yep sure as i'm sitting here." I replied "I'm what is known as a half-demon."

my ears twitched at a sound outside, making the women of this strange family smile and awe at me. "Something is outside." I stated looking out the window. I watched as a wolf with gray fur with dark spots on his back came from the side of the house with my pendant in it's mouth,

"My pendant," I stated,

"That's Embry." Jacob stated confused. "I didn't say anything about protrol today."

I stared at the wolf, and he stared right back at me with surprised eyes.

"He's thinking that he found the pendant outside when he was on his way to get Jacob" Edward explained, I turned to him, then i realized he could read minds.

I walked out the door, and up the wolf. He had the scent of human mixed in with the wolf scent. Jacob following of course.

"Thank you for finding my pendant, it really means a lot to me." I stated as i took my necklace from Embry. "I hope to meet you when you're not in this form."

Embry nodded his massive head and turned to Jacob.

"I'll be there, just tell Leah to hold on." he stated. He turned with one last look at me and went back into the forest.

"If i didn't know it, i would have said he imprinted on you then." Jacob stated as we went back inside.

I put my pendant back on feeling better.

"What's with the pendant, you were worried about it." asks Alice, "it's pretty too"

"This pendant is the one thing that can seal my demonic side, if my life were ever in danger, i would turn into a full demon and lose a part of myself." I explained.

"Do you have any powers?" asks Carlisle

"Besides speed, strength and hearing, I'm not sure." i answered. "Oh and i have fast healing too."


	5. Chapter 5

The following day after I met the wolf Embry, for some reason I felt myself drawn to him. But I haven't met him in his human form. I wonder what that means; I was lying on my bed, just thinking. I have new cousins in law the Cullen family who are really vampires, but Charlie didn't need to know that.

But why would they tell me about it, maybe it was because I belonged in the world of the supernatural. Since I'm a half breed.

Rolling over on my bed, to my stomach, I wondered if anything was going to happen, Charlie was at work, so it was like living alone.

I decided to just take a nap, but I heard voices coming from the forest,

"Jake, why did we come here," whined a voice that I haven't heard before.

"Because we're all tired of you thinking about Bella's cousin." Jacob replied, "And She needs to get out of the house. Might as well invite her down to Emily, so she can make friends besides the Cullens,"

I got up and went downstairs, and went to the door. Opening the door I step out into the drizzle, walking to the side of the house, where I could hear the two.

"You know I could hear you from all the way upstairs." I stated with my arms crossed. I didn't know why that other guy was staring at me, like I was some Greek goddess come to life.

"Embry, blink before she decides you're some strange creep." Jacob laughed,

"I doubt that, but I was wondering why he was about to drool." I teased, since my mother's death, I never felt so light hearted, and it felt nice. I feel like I could be friends with Jacob and this Embry.

"Jake, I think...I just imprinted," Embry whispered, I have to admit he's kinda cute.

"You guys; want to come inside or do I get to stand out here in the rain?" I asked. Standing out here in the rain, doesn't sound good way of making new friends or at least people I can spend the day with when Charlie is at work.

"Well I thought you might like to come to La Push, you know meet the others, if you want too." Jacob explained, "Plus it will get you out of the house."

"Sure, I haven't anything better to do, let me just call Charlie, and tell him." I replied "and a better change of clothes."

I walked back inside, and went to my room, I heard the boys come in from the wet.

"She's something else isn't she?" Embry stated, I didn't know what imprinting was, but the pull I felt only grew stronger. Did all demons have this feeling?

"Embry, you have imprinted and I'm happy for you. Elena's a nice girl." Jacob replied.

I changed into skinny jeans that were easy to run in, since I have the feeling they ran on all fours here. Changed into a sweater, and putting on running shoes, let's see if I can keep up with the wolves. Grabbing my cell phone, I hit speed dial that had the station's number programmed.

I walked back down the stairs,

"Hello, Forks Police station," greeted the deputy.

"May I speak to Chief Swan please, it's his niece Elena," I asked nicely as I walked out the door.

"He's not in at the moment, out to get lunch." replied the deputy, what was his name again, I think it's Mark.

"Well could you tell him, I went down to La Push with Jacob black?" I asked,

"Sure, bye"

I hung up the cell, and slide it into my pocket; I stopped by the hall mirror to check if my bandanna is on, which it is and grabbed my set of house keys.

"I'm ready, you two." I stated,

"Let's us get around of you and we'll phase." Embry replied, his tan cheeks turning darker.

Shrugging, I let them go into the forest; I locked the door behind me. I followed. Walking up to the wolves, I placed my hands on both their shoulders, I didn't know they were that big, but Jacob was taller then me, while Embry I could look straight into his warm brown eyes.

"Well gentlemen lead the way, don't worry I can keep up." I told them. They looked at each other, and took off. I smirked and let loose my demonic speed. Keeping up easily with them. I ran behind them, I thought we were going to the border, but we stopped at the edge of a cabin in the woods, Jacob and Embry leapt onto the ledge, and turned to look at me.

"Changing back?" I asked.

Jacob nodded his big head, and walked away, I stayed there for a while until I heard Embry's voice

"Need help?" he asks.

I jumped onto the ledge, and smiled at the surprised look on Embry's face.

"Just because I'm a girl, doesn't mean I have a few tricks up my sleeve." I teased. He's being nice to me, no one besides Kagome and my mother has ever been nice to me before.

I walked up behind them only to be confronted by angry faces,

"You know she's not supposed to cross the treaty line," one of them said angrily. I didn't know what they were talking about, but they were trembling in rage.

Embry stood in front of me, like he was protecting me, it was a strange feeling that someone I just met wanted to protect me, the freak.

"Are they calling me a vampire?" I asked; all eyes turned to me. "Well here's a newsflash for you, I'm not."

The man standing in front of the others, I noticed three of them didn't stand anywhere near this one, must be part of Jacob's pack.

I glared right back at the other one who had the air of an alpha as well but I could tell it wasn't strong like Jacob's

"Sam, she's not one of them, she's even more different then we are," Jacob stated as he too stood in front of me. "Besides, you can't do anything to her, since Embry imprinted on her,"

I pulled off my bandanna, and snarled. "Does a vampire have puppy ears, I don't think so."

"What the hell are you?" asks a woman in a tank top and shorts, with short cropped hair,

I blinked, "You think that vampires and shape-shifters are the only creatures in existence,"

What was with these wolves, they didn't know about demons, sprites or any of the other beings that made up Japanese myth and legend, that I am a part of,

"I'm a half demon, very common in japan," I stated, well more like chirped,

"Demons don't exist." responded Sam, I could tell him and I weren't going to become best friends. I have more in common with Rosalie then I would with him.

"Sam; those ears are real, I mean if she lets you touch them." Jacob argued on my behalf.

A kid about my age approached me; I turned to look at him.

"Is he right?" ask the kid "and my name's Seth."

"Yep, my ears are real, not the first time I heard that." I replied, "Go ahead touch them." I bowed my head to him.

Seth reached up and I felt the heat from his hand as he rubbed my ears,

"They are real," Seth stated; the low growl came from my throat again. I hate it when that happens,

"And she's purring," laughed the woman,

"Leah," warned Jacob, why are those two being nice to me, i mean i might be Bella and Nessie's cousin but it doesn't make since to me.

"I don't purr," I muttered.

Just then a woman came out of the door, i noticed the scars that run along her face, i wondered what happened to her?

"Don't stare at the scars," i heard Seth whispered, blinking, i averted my eyes.

"Elena, meet Sam, Jared, Paul who i still hate for imprinting on my sister," Jacob introduced us, "They're one of two packs here in La push, they run this side of the treaty line, While Quil, Embry, Leah and Seth, and I run the other side with the Cullens."

"Jake have you forgot your manners," scolded the woman with the scars,

"Sorry, She's Emily, Sam's fiancée," Jacob stated,

I could tell she was like a mother to the group of shape-shifter wolves, my eyes filled with tears, at the thought.

"Elena?" asks Embry, concern lacing his voice.

I turned away from everyone, tears were threatening to pour. I couldn't take it anymore, I ran. I didn't pay attention to the worried shouts from Jacob, or the pounding of feet that signaled I was being chased.

DarkPriestess66 says: Review please.


	6. Chapter 6

All I could think about was running, away from that scene. Emily with her loving attitude toward the wolves, even my own mother didn't love me enough to stay with me.

I'm just a demon pup, I need someone to love and protect me. It didn't feel right that I had no one, Charlie didn't know the kind of attention I needed, I stopped running when I noticed I was hidden between rocks, and I could smell the salt of the ocean. I sat down on a rock, pulling my knees up to my chest, I cried.

"What did she have for breakfast Jet fuel?" panted a voice, it was Embry but why did he follow me? "Elena, where are you?" Embry's voice sounded so concerned for me, it was creepy.

I whimpered, I didn't want anyone to see me cry. It was a weak for a half demon to cry.

"Elena," Embry stated softly, causing me to look up with burred vision from the tears, He was by my side in a second. Not as fast as the Cullens, but it was close.

"why did you follow me?" I asked, my voice thick with emotions I wouldn't share.

"I had too," he admitted; he stared at me, like I was the only person in the world, Just being near him, made me feel complete, like I found the other half of myself, which is strange since I'm a half-and-half being, I turned away to hide my tears,

"You don't have to hide from me, I wouldn't do anything to hurt you." Embry stated.

"I don't understand, why are you being so caring towards me, we just met." I responded, it was strange that someone who I barely knew made me feel special,

"I guess, I have to explain that one, it's because I imprinted on you," Embry answered, I turned back now that my crying fit was under control.

"Imprinted?" I repeated, that sounded familiar I've been hearing it since yesterday, also it sounds like what I read about demons, finding your true mate, could Embry be my true mate?

"Well to quote Jake on this; It's not like love at first sight, really. Its more like... gravity moves... suddenly. It's not the earth holding you here anymore, she does... You become whatever she needs you to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover, or a friend." Embry explained, while still staring at me.

Wasn't I just wishing for someone to love, and protect me, and here he is, just in front of me. I stood up from the rock,

"I feel the same way, even when I first met you in your wolf form, I couldn't shake the feeling of a gravitational force pulling toward you, I don't understand it," I replied. "for the sake of everyone that isn't a wolf or hybrid, could we take it slow?"

"Anything you want," agreed Embry, I turned back around staring at the water's edge, I didn't know I came this far.

"Oh and I didn't have jet fuel for breakfast," I teased,

"You heard that?"

I nodded, "I can hear just about everything with these ears, kinda annoying if you ask me,"

my stomach growled at me, reminding I haven't eaten anything since breakfast.

"You're hungry," Embry stated.

"Gee, how could you tell, I haven't eaten since breakfast, I normally carry a sack with me," I replied,

"Why don't we go back to Emily's and have lunch?" he asks, I turned to look at him with horror stricken eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I can't go back there, not with Sam there, he doesn't like me," I muttered, Embry wrapped his arms around me, it felt nice to be held again. The heat from his skin didn't bother me at all.

"Sam isn't going to hurt you, the main law in both packs, is that no wolf may kill the object of a fellow wolf's imprinting," Embry stated, "and Emily is on your side, she saw the tears that were threatening to fall, and she might have gave Sam, a good dressing down and threatened to neuter him."

I leaned into his bare chest, and sighed, "i forgot what this feels like, to be protected and loved."

"I'll always protect you; Elena, you are the other half of my soul." Embry whispered, "If anyone does try to hurt you in anyway, I'll hamstring them."

I pulled away reluctantly, but held onto Embry's hand, so he would feel like I was rejecting him, because I won't ever,

Since my mad dash out of the safety of the woods around Emily's place, we took our time going back, I couldn't help thinking about the moon phases, one night a month when I turned completely human, normally I would confine myself to my room. But I'm not sure that is possible anymore.

"Damn it," I cursed,

"What's wrong?" asks Embry, he was glancing at me from the corner of his eyes,

"I need to find out when the next waning moon is," I answered

"Why is the moon so important?"

"I was born during a waning crescent, its the only time when I lose my powers, and become full human," I explained, and one of the month when I didn't like myself, I lose my hair and eye color, claws, everything that makes me; what I am. "I would normally confide myself in my room during that night, because I don't like being full human,"

"I wouldn't like it if you did that," Embry stated.

"I know, I need to find a way out the house that night, I doubt it would do Charlie any good to see me transform in my human form." I agreed.

We were back in front of Emily's. Jacob was standing outside with the others. But Emily and Sam were nowhere to be seen.

"Emily is threatening Sam with castration, if he doesn't apologize to you," Jacob stated when we were in earshot,

"I told you," laughed Embry.

I looked at Jacob, "I'm sorry I ran off, its just that seeing how Emily treats everyone, the way she loves everyone, reminds me of my own mother."

Emily walked then with Sam right behind her, she looked at me. I lowed my eyes to the ground, I felt Embry's hand squeeze mine in comfort. If I didn't have any friends among the wolves, I knew I had him.

"_Someone_ has something to say to you, Elena." Emily stated as she step off the porch, and walked up to me.

"I apologize for jumping to conclusions before I let you explain, I hope you can forgive me." Sam stated.

I tilted my head, "I have to think about it,"

Emily places a hand on my shoulder, I glanced at her.

"One thing about imprinted wolves, they'll do anything to make you happy, even if it means getting on their hands and knees and begging forgiveness" Emily explained,

"Hmm...I hope to never find out, because I don't think I could get mad at Embry, but Inuyasha better watch out if I have see him again." I teased,

"Who's that?" asks Seth,

I shrugged, "he's a half demon like me, I guess you could call him a brother, since I known him a year or two."

"okay, guys let the ladies though, I think we need to have lunch," Emily stated gently pushing me to the door.


	7. Chapter 7

It's been a week since Embry and I met, and he imprinted on me, I try to limit my time with both sides of my large family, i even met the imprintees of the other wolves, Kim, Claire, which kinda creeped me out that she's three and Quil's imprint, and Rachel, Jacob's sister. We kinda have our own little pack, since we're the wolf girls, well not literally but close to it.

Right now, I was pacing the Cullens' living room about fifteen already, Charlie dropped me off this morning, only because I knew the Packs were going on patrol today, just to make sure nothing was out of place, like some scent of a vampires that wasn't anyone the personally knew or maybe they increased their search efforts to include demons,

I didn't know i could miss someone as much as I missed Embry, I even miss Kagome but it's not like that, she's more of a sister to me, but my shape-shifter, it was another thing all together. It was strange that he molded himself to be what i needed at a moment. But that was because of the imprinting and I was bored out of my mind.

"You're starting to drive me crazy with all that pacing," I heard Rosalie state from across the room.

I bared my teeth at her, "What do Smart Blondes and UFOs have in common?"

Rosalie glared at me, Jacob told me that she hated blonde jokes and I think she hates me just because I don't get a rat's ass who's a wolf and vampire, they're all my family, even if I don't trust some of them.

"You always hear about them but never see them." I answered since the blonde vampire wouldn't, then I went to get something to eat, Esme stocked the cabinet with Asian cuisine; she wasn't my mother figure, but she came close to it, Emily was like my surrogate mother, I came to her with my questions about the whole imprinting shape-shifter thing.

I raided my personal stores of ramen, something I loved before I even met Inuyasha, who had my common interest in the instant noodles, adding hot water to the cup, I took it and a fork, to the tree I liked to lounge in, to eat my lunch. Once I was finished, I put my trash in a plastic bag that hung from a branch.

I was just snoozing, when I felt something crawl into my lap, I opened one eye to see the chocolate brown eyes, of my baby cousin, She crawled into my lap, she didn't show me her thoughts like the others, but she just rested her hand against my cheek.

"I miss him too," Nessie whispered, she was Jacob's imprintee and the only one in the house that knew how i felt. "I always miss him when he's gone."

the vampire hybrid suggled into my chest, and I held her to make sure she didn't fall, i know she could land of her feet, but better safe then sorry, it funny the first time she did this, how Bella and Edward were suprised but Jacob was frantic with worry, it was like he was the parent and Nessie shown him that she trusted me, Its funny how Jacob doesn't allow anyone but me to take her up into the tops of trees.

Her parents were off somewhere in Canada hunting; I was put in charge of keeping Nessie entertained, since she liked my ears, she loved to pet them. Also she loved when I took her for piggy back rides leaping though tree branches. While Alice dragged Jasper and Emmett to the mall to replace everyone's clothing, i mean everyone.

She didn't cringe when she seen my closet, like she does with how Bella dresses, so she decided to liven my wardore since I'm 'dating' now. But i told her to keep the clothes in my style of punk, i had to remain different. So I'm sitting here in a pair of camo sweats and a t-shirt with fanel sleeves, i wanted my clothes back. I had clothes stashed all over the Olympic Peninsula, at Emily's, Charlie's and the Cullen's. Kinda funny how much time i spend at my own house now. Just thinking about Charlie made my ears go back, the way a dog would be mad.

He had the nerve to suggest I go to High School with humans. I was home schooled for most of my life then a year in junior high, I didn't have a choice then, because of mother's cancer. I wasn't going to a school full of humans. I rather be tutored by the Cullens who have been in school forever.

I sighed, times like this was boring, i miss Embry. So to keep my mind from going into fanasies; I started to hum. Forgetting i was in a house full of vampires, and a hyrid like myself was curled up in my arms. I started to sing in my native language, never realizing i was drawing a crowd.

_Chichi wa iwareta, ayakashi no te wa, mamori no te  
_

_Haha wa iwareta, hito no te aru wa, hagukumi to tame  
_

_Ryo no te awase tobira o hiraki  
_

_Mamori kamae  
_

_Mamori kamae  
_

_Guren no naka ni, nare o kaesu  
_

_Naga kore o hikari no nari te _

I finished and looked around, all my vampire family was standing around the tree I was in to my right, and when I looked to my left, there was Embry, Jacob, Leah, Seth, Quil was sitting listening even Sam's pack was there. Which they try not to come on this side of the treaty line if they can help it.

I looked away blushing, I forgot they could hear me. I felt Nessie patting my cheek. I glanced at her.

"That was pretty, but what does it mean?" Nessie asks, her voice low because of my sensitive ears.

"I could translate it, but it might be longer," I replied.

"Please, you were in even thinking in Japanese," Edward stated.

I nodded, thinking of how to translate the song. I began singing it in English. It seemed longer in my head.

_Father once said to me  
_

_Many moons ago  
_

_A demon hand will defend  
_

_Mother said one day  
_

_There is more that you must know  
_

_A mortal hand will sustain  
_

_Two hands together  
_

During this part of the song, I place my hand up and Nessie raised hers. Since we were two halves of a whole.

_Incomplete alone  
_

_Balance and union  
_

_And the gate will open  
_

_Go my children go  
_

_Go to crimson flames  
_

_To save our children  
_

_The lights of memory remain_

I finished a second time, and stood up on the tree branch, Nessie climbed onto my back, I leapt from the tree, sailing though the air to land on my feet.

"I never heard that song before what is it?" asks Bella, she and Edward must of gotten back when I was singing the Japanese version.

I looked over at my older cousin, even if she was frozen in her eighteen year old body she would always be my older cousin.

"I learned it from my best friend Kagome, she heard it from a friend and couldn't get it out of her mind, I came over one day and heard her singing it." I answered leaving out that Kagome was five hundred years in the past when she first heard it. But I doubt they would believe me about that.

Nessie jumped from my back and flitted over to her parents. While I walked up to Embry and nuzzled my face into his fur. I couldn't kiss him like this so the demon way was better.

"Jacob wants to know, why did you sing the song?" Edward translated.

I looked over at the russet wolf, as he stood at Nessie and Bella's side; I shrugged, "I was thinking of my mother, because the name is Song of Separation,

Nessie looked at me from her mother's arms. "You're not leaving are you?"

Embry nudged my side with his head and whined.

I shook my head, "Not like that, you're going to deal with me for a long time. Half demons have long life spans, my brother in soul is over two hundred years old,"

the vampires looked shocked, sorry Rose you're going to be suck with me til my dieing day. Which won't be for a very long time to come.

My cell phone started ringing, at first I groaned thinking it was Charlie. But when I looked at the caller id, I jumped for joy, scaring everyone. It was Kagome.

"_Kagome-chan!_" I squealed as I answered.

"_Elena-chan, why haven't you called me!" _Kagome screeched, I'm lucky that I'm using it like a normal phone or else I would be deaf.

"_I don't know when you would be gone and the time differences; baka." _I answers with a giggle.

"_Sorry, I was just worried that you would have forgotten me, I have so much to tell you, but that can when I see you_" Kagome stated.

I blinked what did she mean about when she sees me. "_What?_"

"_Mama, brought me plane tickets to come see you for three weeks and Inuyasha is coming too, also its her birthday gift to you_" Kagome explained.

I nearly dropped my cell phone, in shock and surprise. I forgotten about my birthday. I ended the phone call with a happy note.

"What was that about?" asks Alice,

"Kagome and Inuyasha are coming here to visit for three weeks for my birthday," I answered. Suddenly I was very frighten of Alice. She had the thoughtful look on her face, little did I know she was already planning in her mind and so was the wolves.

DarkPriestess66: Needless to say I don't own both versions of Asagi's song, from Inuyasha: Fire on the Mystic Island.


	8. Chapter 8

The moment Birthday rolled out of my mouth; I knew I was in a world of trouble. Don't get me wrong, I love a party as much as the next teenager but two of them in the same day, was just too much.

I was sitting in my room at the Charlie's since it was too small to hold a party, hell, it was too small to hold the enormous wolves in human form.

"_Let Alice have some fun, the last birthday party she planned didn't turn out so well_" Edward had said, in a strangled tone of voice, then i saw Jasper look away. I guess it was when Bella was still human. So i was stuck with two parties.

I fell back against my pillows, "My life sucks."

"I wouldn't say that," Embry laughed as he came into my room. "Charlie let me in,"

I looked at him, "You're one of the _ones_ who are planning the other great celebration,"

He sat beside me on the too small bed, and took my hand in his, it felt like coming home.

"Well you shouldn't have said it outloud, love." Embry sighed; I sat up then and grinned. "Well does it mean twice the presents?" that was one thing that set myself and Bella apart, I love getting gifts.

Embry shook his head, and grinned, "Yes, maybe double from me"

"You don't have to buy me anything," i argued, I knew that most of my gifts might be expensive from the Cullens, i wouldn't care if he didn't get me anything.

Embry stared into my eyes, and i stared into his. "I know i don't have to buy you anything, but i want too, I'll do anything to see you smile,"

My eyes were shining with tears, "What did i do to have you love me so much,"

He tilted his head to the side, "Move here?"

I smiled, and he beamed, "that's the smile i love,"

I sighed and leaned into his shoulder, he wrapped an arm around me, this was my alone time with him. Normally we couldn't get to spend time alone; Just the two of us, either I was at the Cullens or we were with the packs.

"When are your friends arriving?" asks Embry after a few minutes of contented silence.

My eyebrows mashed together in thought, "They should be on a plane right now, unless Inuyasha decided it was a demon and wanted to kill it."

Kagome sent me an email with her flight itinerary; she and inuyasha left last night, so they should be here sometime tonight, I bit my lip, one of my incisors sticking out, and I just realized I have a huge problem of sleeping arrangements

"What?" asks Embry a little anxious,

"Nothing wrong really, but i have problem." I answered. Embry nodded in understanding, and that gave me the fuel i needed to state my problem. "Well I just realized that my room isn't big enough to fit three or four people in, i don't know what to do,"

He blinked and took on a thoughtful look, "Maybe you can ask either the Cullens or Emily to let them stay for the next three weeks, but I'm not sure about keeping the secret about us, the packs I mean,"

I smirked, "i didn't tell you about Koga-san, didn't I?"

Embry looked jealous, "Who?"

"Ookami Youkai" I replied in Japanese, enjoying to confused look on Embry's face, I was teaching him Japanese and with the pack mind the others as well, but he had trouble, "it means wolf demon,"

He blinked in surprise "Are you saying there are more packs out there besides us."

I come to think of myself belonging to both packs, so in a way he was talking about me too. Sighing, I knew I had to explain how I knew about this stuff. It took me a while to relay everything I ever learned from Kagome about the jewel and naraku.

"Inuyasha would be the best one at seeing if there is any demon scent around, I mean if it was just my scent we would all know," I finished. Embry told me when he phased back the other day, on both sides of the treaty lines, each of the packs had crossed a scent they didn't recognize. It had me kinda worried, if there were demons lurking, why would they come here to this small out of the way little town. Unless they were looking for me. Which I don't see happening, I'm nothing special in demon eyes.

"I can't wait for Kagome and Inuyasha to be here." I stated. "I need some anger management fighting,"

"Anger management fighting?" Charlie repeated as he walked by then stopped by my door. I racked my brain for some reason for that deciding half-truth was better then a bold face lie.

"Well, I was in a fight club in japan, nothing to bad. It was just something to do in my spare time." I explained, as I stood up taking Embry's hand along with me. Charlie didn't seem at all opposed to my being fourteen and seeing something who looked to be in his twenties.

"Mind if I go to La Push?" I asks Charlie, it was better then staying here being bored and I could be with Embry, we could find a spot on the First Beach, just to sit and watch the waves roll in.

"Sure, go ahead there's a game on I want to watch." Charlie replied, now this is the reason why I stay with Emily when I can. She gives me the attention a teenager needs plus she's a female, Charlie knew little or nothing about raising teenagers, Bella was like a middle age woman when she was still human, hell she's like a centuries old vampire and she's still a newborn.

Esme and Carlisle have already volunteered to pick up to pick up Inuyasha and Kagome later tonight, I don't have to worry about that. I guess it's okay since they don't sleep, but then again neither do I, half the time.

We walked into the forest on the edge of house, it was neutral but I was about to change that. It was my territory. I wanted Forks, Washington as my home in both demon and human ways, if any full demons were left they would surely die.

I walked past the calender and stopped dead in my tracks, tonight was the wanning crescent, shit.

"Uncle Charlie, I'm staying the night at Emily's!" I shouted as I looked at Embry,

but first I would have to pick up Inuyasha and Kagome, so I grab my cell phone already dialing the preprogrammed number for Esme's phone, I hope she wasn't out hunting,

"Hello?" her wind chime like voice greeted,

"It's Elena, Before you and Carlisle go to the airport could you stop at the treaty line, to get me?" I asks, as I was already out the door heading to the door, I now know why I didn't smell anything today, my demonic powers were weaker.

"Why?" she asks, its not like Alice could see my future. Maybe she could see when I was human tonight.

"You'll see" I replied and hung, I didn't feel like running so I gotten a ride from Embry, he's large enough to handle my weight.


	9. Chapter 9

I sat on Emily's porch, Embry was inside eating. I stared at the twilight sky; it was nearly time,

"Embry," I whispered knowing he and the others could hear me. "I want you to see this."

I stood up as my wolf and the others came out, when we got here earlier I told them I needed to show them something when the sun went down. Just because it was cloudy didn't matter to my demon blood. I walked a little bit away and face them as the sun set.

My body began to pulsate, i stared at my hands as my claws started to shrink into normal human finger nails, my eyes changed color to hazel the same color as my mother, but my hair change to a unnatural silver-white, i guess the color was from my father; my furry ears disappeared and moved to the side of my head to form rounded human ears. I was completely human for tonight.

Gasps could be heard all around, i didn't look up.

"You're human?" all of them stated besides the one who knew already he just stared at me with love in his eyes. He was imprinted to both sides of me.

"Yeah, this is the reason i wanted away from Charlie's house, he would freak if he saw this." I explained, "I'm only human for one night a month, the first waning crescent of each month."

"And to stay away from the Cullens, i take it." Jacob added.

"Yes, I don't know how they would take my scent of pure human blood, but I'll find out in a while," I laughed, Carlisle would want a blood sample to study, since vampiric nature was commonplace place to him.

"What's with the hair, you look like an old woman, sort of." Leah asks; she seemed less her counterpart the ice Barbie, who disliked me.

I shrugged, "to hell if i know maybe the demon who calls himself my father has sliver hair."

I walked inside Emily's house and sat down on one of the chairs; Embry walked behind me and wrapped his long arms around my shoulders, his chin resting on my head.

"You seem a little sad" he whispered,

Sighing, i nodded. "I don't like being human,"

"I don't understand, why you don't like being human," Embry asks.

"I just feel so weak in this form," i muttered. Every night when i became human, i felt like part of me was missing, it was weird. I knew my demon blood was dormant, but it still feels like I'm normal and being normal is vastly overrated.

"You're not weak in any form, besides you have us to protect you, Right Jake?" Sam of all people replied, i blinked and looked at him.

"Nessie would never forgive me if something were to happen to you, you're the closest being she has to a vampire hybrid," Jake replied. I didn't know Nessie felt that way about me. I mean she's either with her parents or Jake.

"But I'm not a vampire, and i don't want to be. Its bad enough that I'm aging slowly." i snapped, then looked down, damn another reason i hated this. My temper always got the best of me when I'm human. Speaking of human nights, Kuso i forgot about the new moon.

"Um...Emily, Sam...I have a question?" i asked nervous.

"What is it?" replied Emily,

"I have two friends coming from Japan tonight, and I wonder if they might be able to stay here, one's a human and the other is a half-demon like me." I explained, "I would have asked Carlisle but i don't want to impose on the vamps," that and Kagome is a priestess with active powers unlike the others.

Sam shorted, "Impose of vamps,"

"Sam," Emily warned,

"Sorry" replied Sam,

My cell phone started to ring, blinking; i didn't know who would call me. I grabbed off of the case that hung from my hip, and looked at the caller id, it was a number i didn't have programmed into my phone,

"Hello?" i greeted

"**The time will come when you will take your true place in demon ****society**" a voice that sent shivers down my spine whispered. Then hung up on me. I closed my phone and put it on the table, and stared in wide eyed horror at my friends.

What did that mean take my place in demon society, I'm just a half-breed. The wolves gather around me, they all heard it. Embry was shaking in suppressed rage not that I could blame him if someone of full demon blood was coming for me, it would make him mad. Hell it makes me mad to think that one side of my heritage wanted me to join them made me want to throw up.

"Inuyasha better hurry up, I need to talk to you." I mumbled, then laid my head on the table, I thought my life was great. Now I have some psychopath stalker saying I have to join the stupid demons. Why couldn't they just die out and leave us half demons alone. We were so much better in touch with humanity then they could ever dream of.

The phone started ringing, it was Carlisle's number. I sighed in relief.

"What's up Doc" I greeted.

"Your friends flight arrived early, We're at the border." Carlisle informed.

"Pass the phone to Kagome," I stated. As I heard the phone. "_Kagome-chan, have Inuyasha follow my scent. I can't leave where I am._"

"_I forgot it was your human night, see you in a few_" Kagome replied.

I hung the phone and smirked. "Emily got any ramen?"

"Yeah, stocked up for a month, since these guys love the stuff too." Emily replied as she went to get a cup.

"Better make it two, I want to try something." I stated, then wriggled out of Embry's grip. Walking over to the screen door, I opened it. I couldn't smell anything.

"Inuyasha, I'm going to eat all this ramen if you don't hurry up!" I shouted.

A few minutes later, Inuyasha came sliding into a stop with a angry look on his face. "Where's the Ramen?"


	10. Chapter 10

I started laughing, "_You haven't see me in a month, and all you can think about is your stomach,_"

Inuyasha let Kagome off his back, and she ran the few steps to me. We hugged each other. My best friend, my sister. "_I've missed you so much._" she stated.

I nodded the lump in my throat made it hard for me to talk; shaking my head, I knew English was a course in my old school, so kagome had the basics done. She could talk to everyone, but would she have taught Inuyasha?

"Let me introduced everyone," I replied, looking over my shoulder at the packs, they lined up in different sides of the room, Jacob's and Sam's pack. Well ones who weren't here because they were kids anyway.

"Sure, I would love you meet your new friends," Kagome replied in perfect english, i had to blinked that was amazing that she spoke english that well. She glared at me and switched back to Japanese "_What didn't think i could speak english well enough to speak to your friends, as if. Also Inuyasha knows english as well, turns out he learned from his mother, i only helped with the modern version._"

I turned to look at the red clad half demon who was eating one of two cups of ramen, "One of those was suppose to be for me, dogbreathe."

He turned to me and smirked. "So you didn't grab one and you're the same as me, puppy."

Ooh just wait till i have my demonic powers back, I'm gonna kick his ass, I grabbed the second cup of noodles just as Inuyasha reached for it.

I smiled so sweetly as my pack brother frown at me, wait when did i start calling Inuyasha; my brother? This was strange, have i been hanging out with the wolves for so long i began to think in their terms, or have i always thought of Inuyasha this way?

"Elena?" my head snapped to the voice, it was Jacob who called me.

"Yes," i replied.

"Introductions?" he reminded me, i've been so focus on getting the percious cup of instant noodles i completely forgot. I turned alway blushing,

"Sorry, um..Kagome, Inuyasha, I like you to meet my friends; Sam, Emily, Paul, Jared, Jacob, Quil, Leah and Seth and last but certainty not least Embry. Guys and girls meet Kagome and Inuyasha and I have other friends too but they're not here, you know being young and all." i was refering to Collin and Brady,

"Elena, Why are we here instead of at your house?" Kagome asks,

"Because my room isn't big enough for four people," I answered, "So Emily and Sam said we could stay the night here, in the morning i have to be the guess of honor at my cousin's house for the birthday party that Alice, my cousin-in-law is planning and guess what I'm dragging you two with me."

i bounced next to Kagome, "I want to talk to you away from evsdropping ears,"

"Okay," Kagome agreed looking nervous, okay she never seen me this happy before. I led her to the beach, that was located between cliffs. We sat on a rock,

"What do you want to talk about?" asks Kagome, who was looking at me.

"Well, you're not going to believe me but i have a boyfriend" i squealed.

"Really? who? When?" Kagome asks; i think she was glad other three girls weren't here, but then again they didn't like me.

I laughed, "Well, my boyfriend is Embry, it was like magic when we first met. You should see how he looks at me, I'm the center of his universe and he is mine. So what's happening between you and Inubaka?"

"I don't want to talk about that jerk," Kagome answered.

"Want me to kick his ass?" I asks, Kagome is my sister and if she's not happy then i'm not happy, which means if i'm not happy, Embry isn't.

Kagome looked at me, well tried too, it was dark.

"Tell me on the way back," I insisted, she nodded. As we walked back to Emily's, Kagome finally spoke.

"When i went to tell him, I was leaving to come here, he got all mad and said something about how Kikyo wouldn't have left him alone, we had a huge fight about that, but then I mention it was you, he grugdly agreed to go with me, to quote him 'Knowing your luck, you would be kidnapped by some idiot and i wouldn't be able to save you,'" Kagome explained.

"Just wait until sunrise," I smirked.

I cooked everyone dinner since Sam and Emily were being nice enough to let my friends stay, later; Emily set us up with air mattresses in the living room, but I knew I would never be able to sleep, for some reason I felt scared when I was human, like some huge monster was coming to sallow me alive, so when everyone was tired and the evening was coming to a close, Kagome was already sound asleep with Inuyasha sitting on the floor like aways and he was asleep too,

The others went back to their homes, all but Embry, he told his mother he was staying at Sam's and wouldn't be home until sometime tomorrow, he was lying to her just to stay with me; that's when I found out his mother didn't know about the packs. It's about three in the morning now.

I was laying down on the air mattress with my arms behind my head, staring up at the ceiling because I couldn't sleep, Emily told me it gets chilly in her cabin but since she has Sam sleeping beside her most nights she doesn't get cold. Embry was right next to me, already knocked out. Kinda wondered when does he sleep?

Trying to be quiet as I could; I got up and went outside, and walked to the edge of Emily's property, it was little chilly due to never seeing the sun unless it was freak accident. I was just staring off into space when I felt someone wrapped their arms around my waist. I didn't need to know who it was because those arms were hot, not in the good looking short of way, I mean burning on fire hot.

"Hello Embry, did I wake you?" I asked in a whisper.

"I rolled over to sneak a kiss, but you weren't in bed," Embry answered. "Why?"

I snuggled into Embry's embrace, "A childish fear I have, when I'm human, I'm terrified that some creature will come though my door and sallow me alive, I know you're there but I was would sleep in my mother's bed when I was younger when my human nights would come, safe in her arms. But now she's gone, I haven't felt safe until I came here."

"Before you came, I never thought of meeting someone like you, I didn't know demons, priestesses existed only the bloodsuckers and shape-shifters," Embry replied.

I sighed, "and didn't think you would imprint on one of the mythical creatures too, right?"

"that's was a plus, I wouldn't change it for anything." Embry laughed and kissed my cheek. "by the way Happy Birthday,"

"Fifteen and still counted as a puppy," I muttered, I turned to stare at him, and kissed him. "oh I was wondering when I'm suffering though Alice's party, do you think you could convice Sam and Jake, to come to the old baseball field or something, because i have something i need to do when i get my powers back?"

"I'm afraid of what that is, and I think i could or else i could see if both of them could send someone from each pack," Embry replied.

"Oh no, this is something they should see in person." I stated.


	11. Chapter 11

The morning finally came and I was back to my half demon self, which I was glad. Emily made us pancakes for breakfast, and told me in no more certain terms I was to come back here at twilight, for my second party, which I'm dragging Kagome too, not so certain if Inuyasha will able to move, when I knock him into a few trees.

"Who were the gorgeous people who picked us up from the airport last night?" asks Kagome as we were dropped at the treaty line, but Jacob in his dad's truck. He wasn't coming to the vampire party because he needed to help out with the other party.

"Oh, they were the Cullens, Carlisle and Esme to be precise," I answered as a sliver Volvo pulled up, i could see that Bella was driving. I ran to the car, and slide into the front seat.

While Kagome and Inuyasha got into the back, i sighed; thinking about the party and the strange phone call,

"Should i apologize now or wait to later?" asks Bella, glancing at me as she drove to the house,

"Should I be scared?" I replied,

"not really, but you know Alice by now, she's a whirlwind when it comes to last minute parties," Bella explained, then looked in the rearview mirror, "Sorry, I'm Bella Cullen, Elena's cousin,"

"I'm Kagome, and he's Inuyasha," Kagome greeted, "Thank you for coming to pick us up"

I shuddered at the thought; Alice might do something really bad. "If you have to apologize then I might have too as well,"

"What for?" asks Kagome,

"Because I have the feeling that bad luck runs on the Swan side of the family," I answered.

"What does that mean, and why do you think so?" asks Bella,

"Right before Carlisle called to tell me that their plane landed early, I got a weird phone call," I started to explain, "the voice was creepy, he said, 'The time will come when you will take your true place in demon society', I don't know what that means but I'm kinda frighten, I didn't want to tell Embry because well you know how they get."

"yeah, overprotective," agreed Bella, "hmm...I don't like the sound of that, and I'm not sure if its the same, but they might not like hum...people finding out about demons like some other people, I know of,"

I could tell Bella was trying to hide the fact, she was a vampire from Kagome and Inuyasha, I glanced in the mirror to see Inu's nose sniffing, he didn't find out about the wolves because of the many different scents around Emily's house but here in a car with only my scent, Kagome's and the sweetness of Bella's skin, it might draw attention. So I decided to keep talking and not draw attention to my non-human cousin.

"I think I might have to tell the others about my creepy demonic stalker, I didn't think full fledged demons still existed in this time" I wondered out loud.

We pulled into the driveway; it took a few more minutes before we got to the mansion, Once Bella pulled in the Cullen Garage. I could smell lavender, and chocolate, and vanilla. I turned to look at Bella, to see a sheepish look on her perfect face, and I gritted my teeth.

"I told you I was sorry," Bella stated.

Well I think it's a very good thing that Alice can't see half creatures, since she isn't a half demon, only an annoying vampire "Fine, I'll get this over with." I muttered, my birthday wasn't something was looking forward too, first was my mother was not here to celebrate with me, I didn't want party, but it was full of love, the love for my family, and friends.

The living room was full of steamers, balloons, and what caught my eye was the table that held dozens of presents, suddenly I felt like it was Christmas morning. I didn't know if I should hug Alice or try to strangle her. Edward was at his piano, he was playing the happy birthday song. I couldn't see his face but I think it was trying to hide a smirk or something.

"So were is Alice or is she going to surprise me and bring out a couple of strippers for a fifteen year old?" I ask,

"I would do no such thing, besides I think Embry would be mad at me if I did so." Alice replied dancing into the room. "Do you like it?"

"If I say yes, do I get to open presents?" I asked feeling like the child I am.

The eight vampires glanced at each other, each one thinking about what happened last time.

"I have claws," I pointed out holding up my hands to show on the pointed nails, "not a fashion statement,"

"Oi, why do they smell sweet, it kinda hurts my nose?" Inuyasha barked.

My ears flattened against my head, and I glanced at everyone besides Inuyasha. "Well they're not really human; I'm not allowed to say what they are."

Not because I couldn't tell, it was because I wouldn't, I was terrified that I would lose part of my family.

"Oh Elena, you're not going to lose us," Edward murmured,

"How would you know," I shot back. It wouldn't be like my mother but they would leave sometime before anyone notices they didn't age. I felt tears pick my eyes.

"Elena?" Esme asks, I turned to her. She gasps and her golden eyes widened. And she forgot the pretense of being human and flitted over to me, she wrapped her arms around me. "Don't even think for a second that you're going to be alone, we wouldn't leave you, since you came here; you have been like a niece to me and Carlisle, it feels better then having another daughter."

"Even if Rosalie hates me?" I asks taking comfort in Esme's cold embrace.

"I don't hate you, Elena." Rosalie answered. "I love teasing you, but I know I take it too far and sometimes not even think you're just a child."

Jasper in his own way was calming me down and sending a warmth of acceptance and love. I smiled at him.

"Thank you, I'm sorry but it's just that, I feel like I need more guardians, I mean Charlie is my legal guardian but what If something happens to him or I will out live him either way, since I'm aging to slow for my own good."

"We're talk to Charlie about that, I might have him make me a secondary guardian in case something does happen," Bella suggested.

"Oi wench, when are we going to eat." Inuyasha asks, looking straight at me.

I started growling, "What did you call me."

Inuyasha was backing up to the glass door that lead into the forest, as I step forward.

"What is my number one rule, inubaka." I snarled. Cracking my knuckles just like he does.

"Never insult you or Kagome?" replies Inuyasha.

I glared and Inuyasha swallowed nervously, it was true females are the scariest beings on the planet,

"That reminds me, Bella would you call Jake and tell him to meet in the neutral zone in his other form?" I asked not taking my narrowed eyes off of Inuyasha.

"Sure, why?"

"Because I thought of something better then presents, and since I know Inuyasha didn't get me anything, I use him as a punching bag. So you all can see what a half demon fight looks like." I stated.

Inuyasha ran out the door. Trying to get a head start. I looked over at Kagome, and knelt down. She climbed onto my back, I'm strong and could carry her.

"Meet us there." I stated and took off after Inuyasha.


	12. Chapter 12

Flying though the forest, with Kagome hanging onto my shoulders. Okay I wasn't really angry at Inuyasha, but I wanted to play fight, I wanted to see if I had some of the same powers. I never tried my demonic powers.

"Why are you chasing after him?" I heard Kagome ask, my ears swivel back to hear her.

"No, reason, but I know the others Emmett will get a kick out of a fight, to quote them, it's been way to quiet around here." I answer. "Besides, I want to see what kind of powers I have."

"Oh, I didn't think of it think of it that way, but what did you mean by the neutral zone?" Kagome asked me again.

"I'm not sure if you believe me, if I tell you, so I'll let you see for yourself. If Inuyasha reacts like I think he's going too, you will have to use your command on him." I answer again "or else, I'll just body slam him into the ground."

I landed in a tree, just above Inuyasha. He was sniffing the air wildly, my eyes widened he could smell the scent of the wolves. He began to growl.

"Oh crap, he's caught their scent." I muttered, and then sniffed too, the scent was stronger. They were coming and when the wind shifted I could smell the scent of sweetness, I guess after some time you get use the smell, it does string my nose but it's not like I have a different form.

"What scent?" asks Kagome.

"My friends." I replied. Suddenly we weren't alone, The Cullens show up.

"Where's Elena, she told us to meet her here?" Carlisle asks.

I giggled.

"She's up in the trees, I can hear her thoughts." Edward answers

I forgot about that damnable mind reading, I sighed and turned to look at Kagome who was still on my back.

"Ready for a long way down?" I asked with a grin.

"You aren't planning on jumping for Kagome on your back are you?" asks Esme, looking up at me.

"Sure am." I chirped. Then jump from the tree.

Once I landed, I knelt down to let Kagome off my back and turn to my left on the other side of the clearing.

"Elena, why is that the reek of wolf here?" Inuyasha asks.

"Because there are wolves here, stupid." I answer.

"You invited them." Alice stated.

I nodded "Yes, since my creepy phone call, I figured I'm in danger so might as well show everyone how a demon fights."

"Danger?" repeated all the Cullens, Esme walked up to me and place a hand on my shoulder.

"Who would want to place you in danger?" she asks

"Whatever the Demon Society is" Bella answers; she repeated the phone message I received the other day, while I stared in the distance waiting for my other guests. I smiled when my ears twitched as I heard the thudding on paws on the ground, Inuyasha's head snapped to where I was looking and he began growling.

"Inuyasha?" question Kagome,

"You don't sense it Kagome?" asks Inuyasha.

"She wouldn't, because they don't have shards of the jewel or a demonic aura." I answered.

My eyes narrowed and a feral smirk graced my lips and as I slide into a crouch, the vampires tensed.

"Elena, why have you asked here?" Edward asks, in a monotone, it was Sam's voice.

"Because of my phone call and you have been tracking other scents other then vampires." I replied. I didn't care anymore.

"Vampires don't exist," Kagome stated. I glanced at her.

"Only in japan, they don't. How do you explain the Cullens, pale skin, and ice cold touch." I replied. "Inuyasha first to three wins."

"You aren't mad at me?" replies a dumbfound Inuyasha.

I rolled my eyes, "No, how else would I get you to fight me."

"You're going to explain everything that has happen since you moved here, Elena Sakura Swan" Kagome stated.

I whimpered she used my whole name; I didn't like it when anyone used my whole name. "Yes Kagome-chan."

"Good, don't make me tack on my own surname or Embry's" Kagome threatened.

I laughed. "Please Kagome don't; if you tack on two more names, I don't think I would be able to live if I ever got into major trouble."

I heard some of the wolves barking a laugh. I glared at them as they came into view. I had enough control not to laugh at Inuyasha's eyes pop out of their sockets at the size of the wolves.

Kagome was closer to me, and she grabbed onto my arm, pulling me of the crouch I was in.

"Kagome are you afraid of them?" asks Jasper quietly, I turned to see fear in my sister's eyes.

I place my hands on her shoulders, "Kagome, they aren't demons, they're shape-shifters. You already met them before."

"It's not that; they're huge, I mean look at the russet one, it's even more taller then the black one." Kagome responded.

"Yeah, Jake is pretty huge, but they are larger then their grandfathers' were," I answered.

"That's Jake!" exclaimed Kagome.

I laughed at grabbed her hand, "Come on, I'll tell you who each one is again."

"You hang out with wolves what kinda of Dog demon are you!" exclaimed Inuyasha. I bared my teeth at him.

"The kind who is dating one of them" I growled; reaching into my pocket taking out a ninja star, "Shadow hold!" and threw it at his shadow. "Stay"

"That attack, how did you learn it?" Inuyasha asks as he can't move.

"Who else but a demon ninja, well the one I learned from was more human then demon, but still had enough power to teach me, mother found him a few years ago, and I learned the ways of the demon ninja." I answered as I walked with Kagome to the wolves. Sam and Jacob with in front as the Alphas, with Jared and Leah in the Traditional place as Second,

I nodded at both of them, "Kagome, the Russet wolf is Jacob, he's the true Alpha but he shares that role with the black one who is Sam. Next we have the Seconds in command of both packs, Leah the smaller light gray wolf, and Jared, the one with short thick brown fur. To the right of Jared, is Paul, the dark gray wolf, on Leah's Right is Seth, the sandy-colored one, and Quil, the chocolate brown one,"

I walked up to the last wolf, with gray fur and dark spots on his back, I rubbed his ears, "This one is my Embry," I turn to look at Inuyasha, his mouth was dropped open in shock, "I'll let you out of the hold if you promise to help me with my demonic powers and not attack both sides of my family."

"If he does, he'll be meeting face first with the ground," Kagome agreed, then looked at Embry "May I?"

Embry looked at me then Kagome, he butted his head under her hand,

"They're not house pets, but most of us are allow to pet them or in Nessie's case, use their tails as a leash," I stated then grinned with I heard Jacob's growl. I didn't need Edward to translate for that, it meant I can't believe you just said that.

Jacob left his pack to go stand at Nessie's side, which I didn't know she was even here.

"Now, Inuyasha?" I asked as I released with from the ninja hold.

The wolves and vampires made a huge circle around us to keep it a fair fight, Emmett was grinning from ear to ear, Kagome was standing near Carlisle, I could tell she would be able to explain everything that was happening, or get stuff explained to here.

I waited for Inuyasha to begin, and he didn't.

"Come on, I'm not getting any younger here or are you too old to fight?" I taunted, that did it.

Inuyasha charged at me, I twirled out of the way, "Can't catch me,"

"Fine, let's see if you can do this," Inuyasha stated. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer," I ducked as the yellow claw like energy came at me.

I smirked and I felt my own powers building, "Claws of Fury," sending my own claw-like energy at Inuyasha, sending him flying backwards. Esme let out a gasp,

"One point for me," I stated, looking down at my claws,

Inuyasha pieced his skin on his right hand, my eyes widen, because I could smell the blood and I knew what was coming next. I didn't know it I could do the same thing but I pieced my own hand, with my claws. It was a good thing I had enough of the demon scent to counteract the human, like Nessie did.

"Blades of Blood" we shouted at the same time, it was cool that the waves of red canceled each other out. But it made me wonder, if it were true that we might be related.

"I say that is a point each," Inuyasha stated. I nodded.

"Just means I'm up two points," I giggled.

Inuyasha charged and I pounced at him, turning the last few minutes of the bout into a rough and tumble, I pinned him.

"I win." I declared then jump off of him, turning away from Inuyasha.

What I didn't know was he tried that again.

"_SIT!_" shouted Kagome, I whirled just in time to see the pink glow from the enchanted beads yanking Inuyasha to the ground.

"That was awesome, do it again." Cheered Emmett. Only to be smacked into the ground by Jasper, Rosalie just shook her head at her mate.

"That was something else," Edward stated. I didn't know if he was talking for the wolves or not.

"You're fighting skills are impressive," Jasper agreed,

"Now, I want presents" I chirped, and hugged Embry around the neck, "See ya later," I ran back to the Cullens' house.

The moment I was in the living room I felt something was off, "Esme," I called because I knew they would hear me,

"Yes?" replied Esme, they came darting into the room, I guess they told Kagome and Inuyasha about themselves. Inuyasha and Kagome came in last.

"How many gifts are there?" I asks,

"There's fifteen," Alice answered automatically

"then why is there sixteen here?" Bella asks, I walked up the the table and looked at the newest present, it was wrapped in blue and yellow wrapping paper,

I sniffed at it, I recognized demon scent from being around Kagome and Inuyasha, but couldn't place it.

"Inuyasha, do you know this scent?" I asks handing him the wrapped gift.

He sniffed at it, "Nothing I know but it's a demon."

We all exchanged glances, Nessie was being held by Edward, she hugged him tighter.

Inuyasha handed the gift back to me, and I slowly unwrapped it, I gasp under the wrapping was a dagger, the hilt was jade color, I unsheathed it, the blade didn't look like metal,

"That's made from a demon's tooth," Inuyasha stated. "That's a demonic blade."

staring at the dagger in my hands, who the hell would send a demonic blade to me, and how did it get here? Unless someone knew where I was.


	13. Chapter 13

The rest of my appreciated presents, were a mp3 player already loaded with music, one of the wii game consoles, which i was happy about, what i didn't know that these were just normal compared to what was happening at Charlie's house.

"Oh it's finished," Alice chimed.

Kagome, Inuyasha and I glanced at her, as she was flitting down the stairs, Carlisle explained what they were and how they are 'vegetarian' vampires meaning they don't drink human blood only of animals, I think it's cool that they are in touch with humans.

"What's finished?" I asked, as i was eating a piece of cake, i was going to save it but Inuyasha ate the rest. So much for giving a piece of cake to the wolves.

"Oh, your room at Charlie's; we noticed how you didn't like it since it didn't have enough room to fit four people, so we asked him if we could remodel it for your birthday," Esme answered.

I shuddered, but if it had room for Embry, i could careless.

"You really didn't have to," I ducked my head.

"You're family, get use to random acts of kindness," Alice chirped. I glanced at her, she was staring with her deep golden eyes at Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Don't tell me those random acts of kindness include those two?" i asked pointing over at my two friends.

"I'm thinking about it, i mean look at how they're _dressed_; it killing me." Alice answered her.

"Elena, should we be scared?" asks Kagome inching closer to Inuyasha. There has got to be some why for me to help them get together.

"Terrified" Bella and I both answered then glanced at each other and laughed. Her laugh sounded like wind chimes, but most of their voices do.

"Oh and Charlie wants to treat you to a birthday lunch, since we have taken up most of your day, and the wolves have the other part." Esme stated.

I didn't think Charlie wanted to spend time with me, since i was hanging out with the wolves and Cullens, he wasn't really into the whole supernatural bit as i am, maybe i should be on a need to know basis with him also, there was parts of my life that would give my poor uncle a heart attack.

I sat down on the white sofa, and sighed,

"What's wrong?" asks Jasper

"Charlie," i answered, Bella came over to sit by me, along with Renesmee.

"Is there something about you living with Charlie?" Bella asks, "i'm sure, we can find other arragments if living with dad doesn't work out,"

"No, it's not living with Charlie that is bothering me, its just the fact that my demonic side, might give the poor guy a heart attack." I explained.

"Elena," whispered Kagome,

"I'm sick of dodging questions, about what i am, i know demons don't exist for him, but they are alive somewhere." I added.

"Then don't, just tell him." Inuyasha stated in his normal gruff manner,

"Easy for you to say, you're from five hundred years in the past," I barked. "I didn't know what i was until i met you."

"_Sit_" Kagome stated, "That was rude Inuyasha."

"Sorry about your floor Esme." I apologized, "two hundred year old puppy," i muttered.

"I'm not a puppy," Inuyasha replied.

"My bad, you're just a idoit who can't chose between a walking corpse and a living person," I shot back. 

"Elena don't do this," Kagome stated. I looked at her and shook my head.

"Sorry, Kagome, but if you don't say it i will." I apologized again.

I stood up and walked toward Inuyasha who just pull himself up.

"You are too stupid for your own good, you can't even see what's in front of your own two golden eyes," I stated, "Someone in this very room has been with you since the very beginning of your journey, but all you think about is a dead woman, who might i add should remain that way."

I did it this time, Inuyasha snarled at me, and pounced, I leapt of the way, and he when into the rain outside as someone faster then i was opened the door. I followed after him, because i was going to get him a piece of my mind, about loving someone. I leapt off the steps and tackled inuyasha to the ground.

"Don't you dare bare your teeth at me, I'm not done with you." I growled.

"You don't know anything!" Inuyasha growled back.

"I do know what it is like when Kagome comes home crying after what you do to her, insult her; comparing her to a dead priestess. I'm the one who has to bring her out of that depression, I'm the one she can talk to about her trips to your era, I'm even the one who has to lie to her friends when they don't believe her grandfather's stupid excusses and I know what is it to find your other half the one who compeltes you in ways you haven't even thought possible, i know how to love unlike someone who is pinned under me," I ranted. Then let inuyasha up, once he wasn't going to attack me again.

"Inuyasha, you avenged her death, Naraku is dead. It's time to grow up and look toward the future instead of the past, Kikyo is your past, she may not have trusted you, but i know someone who does, and wants to stay with you, but if you all you see when you look at her is kikyo, then you don't deserve her." I stated in a quite voice.

I know that, sometimes, i think i'm not good enough for Embry but he imprinted on me, so i must be.

My morning party lasted until Charlie came to pick me up for lunch, Jacob was taking Nessie with him to the rez, for my other party because she wanted to see Sam and Emily,

Charlie took me to the Lodge, the only restuarant in Forks, i picked at my swiss and mushroom burger, my mind kept buzzing with questions on how i would ask him about being a on a need to know basis with me.

"Elena, something wrong?" Charlie asks,

"I'm fine, but i wanted to ask you something, Need to know kinda thing." I replied. His face went pale but he hide it by turning his head away from the other cosutmers and pretending to cough.

"You know i'm not fully human, so i was wondering if we could be on the same page?" I asked in a lower voice. Only he could hear.

He nodded, "we will talk about this later tonight or tommorrow, I have to drop you off at Embry's"

"I'm sure, Emily will have food there, i don't want her to think i got full and decided not to eat." I stated. "maybe you could take this home, I'm not feeling up to eating,"

It was true, now that Embry's name had been spoken, all i wanted to do is be in his arms.

"Okay, let's go. I'm want to go fishing anyway," Charlie replied.

He paid the check, and got walked out to the cuiser, anyone ever thought about buying him a car instead of fishing tackle? He dropped me off just outside of the Souvenir shop that Ms. Call owns, otherwise known as my boyfriend's mother. I walked inside, a little nervous because I never met the woman in my life, as Embry's girlfriend.

I searched the store, because it's my first time plus I have money in my pocket. I found neat looking wolf carving that was hanging on a necklace, I decided I wanted it, because the wolf looked kinda like Embry's other form. I walked though the other isles, until I found something I really had, his back was to me, he was placing snow globes on a self, I tiptoed over and placed my hands over his eyes, "Guess who."

I could tell he wasn't excepting me at the store, because he jumped to his feet with me hanging with my feet off the ground,

"Okay note to self, never play 'Guess who' with a giant," I laughed, as he wrapped his arms under me until I was being carried piggyback style,

"Elena, what are you doing here? You almost scared me to death." Embry asked.

"Uncle Charlie dropped me off, Why didn't you tell me your mom owns a store?" I replied. Wriggling to get down, he let me down and turned around to face me.

"Because it never came up," Embry replied, "Come on, I want to introduce you to my mom."

he grabbed my hand and pulled me though the store to the back room, the woman sitting at the desk didn't look like Sue, her skin was lighter brown, she must not be Quileute, right I forgot she's from another tribe. I can't remember what it's called.

"Who's this. Embry you know you can't bring customers back here." his mom scolded,

"She's not a customer, mom." Embry replied, "she's my girlfriend."

"Hello, I'm Elena Swan." I greeted, what I wanted to do more then anything was hide behind Embry's massive frame.

"Swan? You wouldn't happen to be Chief Swan's niece would you?" Ms. Call asks.

"Yes, Ma'am, his sister was my mother," I answered, "I came to live with Uncle Charlie, after my mom died, Jacob introduced us and we been together ever since,"

well the first time we met, he was in wolf skin, but she doesn't need to know that.

"Today's her birthday, so Emily trowing a party for her." Embry explained, "We'll just be hanging out at Emily's for the night."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he gets home," I added. Not likely since he sneaks out of the house anyway.

"Oh How old are you, Elena,"

"Fifteen," I answered. "oh, I found a lovely wolf necklace that I want to buy,"

"I can't sell anything to you, call it a birthday gift." Ms. Call stated.

"Come one, We'll take a walk along the beach before heading Emily's" Embry stated.

We walked out of the store, then. Walking hand in hand, well with me leaning against his arm or what I could reach of his arm.

"What did you get me?" I asked as we reached the beach,

"Can't tell you, you'll find out later." Embry replied.


	14. Chapter 14

My evening party with the Quileute Wolf Packs, wasn't really a party, it was a bonfire, which I was really surprised at, I stared into the driftwood fire, thinking about everything that has happened to me in the pass few months,

I went from a no body with strange ears and golden eyes, to living with my rarely seen uncle, and hanging out with vampires and wolves, and having a shape-shifter wolf for a boyfriend, well as I called him an intended mate, what has come over me? Is it some strange demonic coming of age?

"Elena, this is your wolf style party, aren't you having fun?" asks Sam,

I blinked and smiled, "Sorry, I was just thinking."

"About what?" asks Embry, I was curled up beside him on blanket, Kagome was right next to me, seeing as the ever so generous Inuyasha was sulking on a rock a few feet away from us, yeah I did bring him along but mostly I want to be there when everything I said to him sinks into that thick skull of his.

"Just about my life in general, how I went from nobody that only had two friends, to having a whole pack of them." I replied, I picked the stick I used for roasting marshmallows, and put two more on.

"I'm surprised you can eat so much." Emily stated.

"Come with being a half demon, Inuyasha can eat a whole house full of Ramen noodles," Kagome explained.

"you make it sound I like I'm gaining weight over here," I teased, I stoked the Quileute bracelet that Embry given me, it was their version of a promise ring, Jake explained once I raised an eyebrow at it.

My gifts from my wolf friends were simple, and less expensive then anything the Cullens brought for me, little odds and ends that would make my room feel like its mine and not a hand me down from when Bella was still human and lived there.

My ears twitched as I heard growling, I turned to notice Inuyasha was sniffing the air, I uncurled myself from Embry, standing up. I walked over the rock that Inuyasha was perched on.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Something's out there." he answered.

I leapt on the rock next to him, and sniffed, the scent filled my senses, it kinda smelled like faint stirrings of a demonic scent.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Demon, faint but its a demon." Inuyasha replied,

"So they are alive here, in this time." I muttered, I should have known since my birth father has to be a full demon to have fathered a half demon, "Inuyasha, does Kagome have the jewel with her."

Inuyasha turned to look at me, his golden eyes widen.

I jumped down from the rock, and starting to sprint across the sand to Kagome,

"Kagome! Do you have the jewel with you!" I asked as I skidded to a stop showering sand everywhere.

Kagome blinked then reached up toward her neck, grasping the jewel.

"Damn it all to hell," I cursed

the wolves were standing on their feet as soon as I cursed. Sam and Jake were in Alpha mode now,

"What's going on?" asks Nessie, who just woken up from a light nap. My eyes locked on with hers, I almost forgotten she was here.

"Something just came up, Nessie." I answered, she was too smart for her own good, she stood and reached for me,

I picked her up, and she put a hand on my cheek, I could see images of a vampire in her mind. Was there a vampire coming?

"No, no vampire is coming, but something close to it, one of mine and Inuyasha's kind." I explained.

"Demons," Inuyasha stated. "Either for the jewel,"

"Or me." I added.


	15. Chapter 15

My cell phone started to vibrate causing me to jump and growl at the thing, I unhooked it from my pocket case, and flipped it open, I had one new text message, after pressing read. My eyes widened at the message. This goes way beyond stalking,

**We're coming for you**

I saved the number, I'll have someone do a search maybe Uncle Charlie, after lying a bit.

Snarling under my breathe, I snapped the phone shut. "They're at it again."

what the hell do these demons want from me, I'm nothing but a half breed to them,

"At what?" Kagome asks, she was clutching at the jewel.

"my text message just read, 'we're coming for you'" I answered, "I'm starting to get frighten about this, what do they want from me."

Nessie hugged me tighter, I could see she was just as scared as I was, but this wasn't something I wanted my little cousin to be involved in. "Jake, I think we should get Nessie home,"

"Right, Why didn't I think of that," Jake asks

"Because you were in alpha mode, and I think momma and daddy are at the cottage" Nessie answers,

I turned to look at Embry, "Mind giving me an escort, because I don't feel like up to battling demons were more experience then I have."

Embry didn't even look at Jacob, and started into the forest to phase,

"I'll take Kagome and Inuyasha back to my house." stated Emily, picking up the last of the trash bags, seeing as we didn't have any left overs,

"Emily, this was the best birthday non-party, I ever had," I told her, I walked up, switching Nessie to my hip to give Emily a one armed hug,

"Elena?" Kagome asked, I turned to look at her, and I saw frighten me more then any demon, vampire, or wolf could. There was fear in Kagome's eyes.

Ever since I met her, Kagome has never shown fear. But this was fear for me.

"Jake, would you take Nessie," I asked, as Nessie reached for him. Once Nessie was in Jake's arms.

I walked up to Kagome, and pulled her away from the group,

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm worried about you, Elena. You never been up against demons, you only play fight with Inuyasha." Kagome answered, "I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Nothing is going happen to me, you see those big hulking brutes and Leah over there, well they won't let demons, vampires harm me," I replied, then I hugged her, nuzzling her like a puppy would, "don't worry, if I get hurt then I let you put beads around my neck."

"Promise me you won't do anything stupid?" Kagome asked as we release each other.

I laughed "Do I look like Inuyasha to you?"

my ears twitches as I heard Embry's whine come from the forest, I had roll my eyes,

"IF I don't come back tonight, then I fell asleep at the Cullens," I stated then turned toward the forest with Nessie, seeing as Jake was already shaking ripping off his shorts, as he went. I guess I have to get use to that. I knelt down so Nessie could climb on my back.

I held onto her, like Inuyasha does with Kagome and took off running.

I followed Edward and Bella's scents, I learned that each scent even though very sweet had its own, um unique flavor to it, I came to a sudden stop when I stood in front of a fairy tale cottage, wow.

"Edward, Bella, you better be decent, because I'm coming in, whether you are or not," I stated.

Nessie started to giggle, Jake and Embry both barked a laugh. I switched my gaze from the cottage to them, "Glad you thinks its funny,"

"Three seconds," I stated as I counted in my mind really loud, just to annoy Edward, and walked to the door, reaching out to the doorknob. The door swung open and Bella's eyes focused on me.

"Sorry to ruin your lovely evening cousin, but I'm in trouble." I apologized. I let Nessie down and she flitted into the cottage Properly already filling Edward in on what happened.

"trouble?" Bella's wind chime voice almost hissed, I ruined the evening for her, oh well. My life is most likely in danger, she has eons for a love life.

"Cliff note version, demons are after my tail, and they have been scented down at the beach, even Inuyasha can't tell who they are," I explained, "So I was thinking of your daughter's safety then of my own neck."

Edward came out luckily wearing pants, but no shirt. Holding Nessie tightly to him. "I got bits and pieces,"

I replayed all I could remember from a hour before, and Edward hissed and his lips curled over his teeth.

"I don't know what side of the treaty line they will be on, most likely wherever I'm at." I explained. "But they're not coming for you, just me."

"You might as well add Cullen to your list of surnames," Edward replied.

I flushed, I should have known Alice was right about being part of this family, I hate to think of writing my name now, Elena Sakura Swan-Higurashi-Cullen-Call.

"I'll call Emmett and Jasper, see if they're not to busy to run down our side of the line." Edward nodded to Jacob. Then he turned to look at me, "And you are marching yourself down to the sofa in the living room and sleeping here for the night."

I sighed, I wanted to find this demon and murder him with my bare hands. But I have no choice but to sleep since Embry decided to push me all the way though the door.

"Alright, I'll be a good girl and get some sleep, since I'm protected by vampires on this side." I complained, as I headed for the living room. Stretching my length on the sofa, I noticed that I wasn't alone, Nessie curled up beside me. Great, my little cousin is taking to playing guard, I yawned then closed my eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

Why am I cold? I never get this cold. I could feel strong stone arms holding me, and the wind rushing past me, so it was a vampire that was carrying me.

"Let her sleep, she needs it." a voice whispered, it almost sounded like Edward's

But who was he talking too? My ears twitched on their own; I could hear the thuds of heavy paws hitting the ground, oh so it was one of the wolves.

"Her ears twitch in her sleep; that is so cute." another voice cooed, as I was placed on something soft, must be the sofa. But why would they move me?

"Those scents are new to us; I'm willing to guess its demons." Emmett explained,

I tried to be still as possible and keep my heart rate steady, but I was getting close to screaming.

"Her emotions are unstable; she's close to waking up." Jasper whispered,

I gave up pretending, my eyes shot open, looking around, I could see everyone there, well not really everyone, InuYasha was here.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Nearly Noon," Esme answered.

I slept till noon, I must really been out of it, "Where's Embry?"

"All you think about is that wolf of yours." InuYasha stated in disgust.

I sat up on the sofa, and rubbed my eyes, "just because you hate wolves doesn't mean I have too,"

"He hates wolves?" Nessie asks. I looked up and saw she was in Rose's arms.

"He doesn't hate our kind of wolves, Nessie. He just hates wolf demons." I answer

"Embry will be here soon with Jake; they had to get a fresh change of clothes." Bella answered my question. I smiled and most likely tell his mother a lie.

My nose twitched, I could smell something coming from the kitchen, what is that? Then I looked around, Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and InuYasha. But where was Kagome?

"Where's Kagome?" I asked.

"She's in the kitchen, cooking breakfast for you and the others, who do eat." Esme answered,

I blinked, why would Kagome do something like that unless she was trying to keep her mind away from thinking about demons.

Alice was staring at me, and I looked down I was still wearing my clothes from yesterday. "Yesh, Alice; give a half demon girl a break, I just woke up. I'm not functioning enough to think about clean clothes,"

She kept staring at me, and I stood up. "Fine, I'll go shower and change, if it makes the Fashion Vampire happy."

Walking upstairs, I was trying to piece together the messages, the phone calls. I walked to Edward's old room. Where my stash of clothes were, going though my clothes and ripped a pair of skinny jeans, a black shirt with nothing on it, and a nightmare before Christmas hoodie out of the closet.

With my change of clothes over my arm, I walked into the bathroom, with my own shampoo and conditioner, peaches and cream scent, it was the only kind I wound use. The scent didn't bother my nose.

Turning on the hot water, and cold to get a nice warm shower, shedding my clothes from the other day, I step in. I closed my eyes, just thinking about everything, I was missing one vital key piece to make to mystery of whoever wanted me, come clear.

The only demon, I personally know is InuYasha, but he wouldn't do anything to me, but the one that was here, was the five hundred years in the past version of him, what about the present day InuYasha?

What about the demon who fathered me, could he be someone cruel enough to send his own offspring to the loony bin by all the weird messages?

That was the key, my own father, who I never met. Wants me to join him in the demon world. Well guess what, there is no way in heaven or hell, I'm joining someone who never wanted me.

After I was finished showering, and dressed. I ran downstairs, pretty much jumping from the top step to the floor. Causing the entire room to look at me,

"I know who is behind this," I growled.

"Who?" asks Carlisle

"Think about it, who is the only being I have never met in my life?" I questioned back. "Someone who has got to be a full demon to have created a half demon."

Realization dawned on their stone-like faces, and I nodded.

"That's right, my father."

"What does your father have anything to do with the demons?" asks Embry from behind me, I should have noticed he was here. I felt bad now.

"Because love, he's the only one who could want me now that I have no ties to my family for all he knows about." I answered.

"Elena here, I thought you would like a taste of home." Kagome stated coming from the kitchen, "And I've been listening in. I think your right."

No wonder, cooking took so long, Kagome made my favorite Shrimp stir-fry, and I was hungry.

"Yes, I made enough for the wolves and InuYasha too." Kagome giggled.

She handed me a plate with chop sticks, I smiled in thanks and sat down at the dinner table and ate. I sighed in bliss once I was done.

I forgotten what good Japanese cuisine was like,

"Not to spicy right?" asks Kagome.

"Perfect." I smiled,

I stared at InuYasha eating, couldn't help but noticed the similarities between us, for the millionth time. Same golden eyes, stubborn attitude, almost everything was the same about us. Except he was my senior by a few hundred years.

I placed my hand on my pendant, and started to wonder about that, could it mean we're from the same species of dog demon?

Even my hair on my human night matches his right now, the strange silverish white. I stood up from the table stacking my dishes and taking them into the kitchen to wash.

Didn't Kagome once say that InuYasha had an older half brother that was a full demon? But that isn't possible; he hates humans and half demons for tainting his bloodline. Maybe five hundred years would have mellowed him out enough to come to care about humans. Elena, that's hilarious.

"Maybe you should ask Carlisle to run a DNA test on yours and InuYasha blood," Edward suggested walking into the kitchen.

"It couldn't hurt, and it would give me something else to study," Carlisle agreed.

"Yeah, only problem would be getting InuYasha to agree." I countered. "I'm not sure I want to find out who my father is, after all why didn't he come to get me after mother died."

"Feh, might not have known that your mom died." InuYasha countered.

"Gee InuYasha that is the nicest thing you ever said to me." I pretended to be touched, "I didn't think you cared,"

"How did you hear her from all the way from the living room?" Carlisle asks,

InuYasha and I shared a look,

"Carlisle, acute hearing," Edward smirked, "Same as we have but not as strong."

"I would say our hearing is close with Embry's or anyone of the other wolves," I shrugged, "Not that I have my hearing tested,"

"Not what I came in here for, koinu." InuYasha complained.

"Food or telling me what to do?" I growled

"Kagome is worried about you, and suggested you should be on what did she call it, lock down I think it was?" InuYasha replied,

My jaw hit the floor, well not really but still.

"No, I refuse to be put on house arrest, just because some 'scary' demon is out for me." I responded coldly.

"You don't have much of a choice, in this matter." InuYasha replied,

I snarled, barring my teeth. "You aren't my Alpha."

"Close to it." InuYasha growled back.

"I would listen to Jacob or Sam before I would ever take an order from you." I snapped, wait then I just claim rights to belong in a wolf pack?


	17. Chapter 17

I was worried about the demon's presence in Forks, but for right now, I'm grounded at Charlie's house with a vampire or wolf babysitter; day and night watching over me. Embry and others including Inuyasha were out tracking the demon's scent. Jacob and Sam clearly ordered me to stay at Charlie's during most of the days when I'm not staying at Emily's or with the rest of the Cullens.

I still can't believe they remodeled my bedroom to resemble a slightly modern Japanese bedroom, with a screen that I can change behind, the full size platform bed, was the only thing that didn't seem to fit, but Alice and Esme made it work. Also they replace the old worn desk, with a cherry wood desk, with a brand new laptop sitting on it, a small table with cushions for kneeling, the most beautiful and touching thing about my new room, was the Sakura Tree in full bloom, with a few pedals falling on the back wall just above my bed.

Oh did I mention, that the Cullens' also put in a plasma TV so I won't have to watch sports with Charlie, along with high speed Internet.

I walked down into the kitchen, flopping down in one of the chairs, Kagome turned to look at me,

"Hate being grounded; don't you?" She asks.

"I didn't think that Sam and Jacob's Alpha commands could work on me." I pouted.

Kagome smiled, I could tell she was trying not to laugh.

"Well you're the one who said she'll follow Jacob and Sam's orders before Inuyasha." Kagome teased.

I gave an unladylike snort, and picked up the newspaper that Charlie left on the table. Now I'm not one for reading, but I just wanted to find something exciting to do. If I was going too grounded from the forest.

_During the disappearances of Seattle citizens last spring, if a new string is causing more of the rich and powerful elite to disappear. Sources claim that some of the Presidents of the nations leading medical technologies companies have all but vanished. Is this the same killer, we've seen last spring or some new person wanting a quicker way to get rich?_

That didn't sound like vampires; they wouldn't pick off someone that was highly noticeable. Could they be demons in hiding, and only coming out now that someone even higher up in the social circles has come forth?

I reached for a pencil to mark the passage, and flip the page. Oh something to take my mind off demons. There was a fair in Seattle this week,

"Kagome, do you think we could talk Inuyasha into going to a Fair?" I asked hopeful.

"I don't know, the last time I took Inuyasha to a festival, everything was almost destroyed." Kagome answered.

I grinned evilly, "He can't destroy anything if we plan to go on his human night."

"So what's with this idea of yours?" asks Kagome

I looked up with my best puppy dog eyes, "Because I want a real double date,"

My head snapped up when I heard something outside, ears pointed backward and I growled low enough for Kagome not to hear. A shiver ran down my spine as I felt something close to my own aura, I believe Kagome and Inuyasha called yoki or demonic aura.

"I sense a demonic aura," Kagome stated,

We looked at each other before getting up and running to my room,

"Your aim better have improved," I stated as I got my throwing stars, and put them into my pocket. I stared at the box that contained the dagger, debating on whether I should bring it or not.

Shrugging, it might be a small dagger but it was still a demonic blade. It might come in handy.

I turned to look Kagome, she had her bow and arrows ready, I laughed half-heartedly at the reason Kagome would pack bow and arrows.

"Well who knew you would attract demons." Kagome stated, as I opened the window,

"If Charlie finds out my demonic ninja training, I think he would ground me for life." I explained, jumping onto a branch, I held my hand out to her, and pulled her onto my back.

"Maybe we should wait for the others or Inuyasha?" Kagome asks.

"Do you think they will make it time, they're fast but given this aura, I say we got about three seconds before Forks becomes demon infested." I replied, taking off though the trees, well at least they didn't say I couldn't travel in the woods around my home.

I sniffed the air, searching for a scent. When I found one that smelled a little like a fox.

"What would kitsune being doing out here?" I wondered; as I perched in a tree closer to the scent. Watching and waiting.

I saw male come out of the woods, and he didn't look very much like human. Flame red hair passed his shoulders, and jade eyes, and he was tall, his pointed ears seemed to listening for something.

"I know you're hiding in a tree, might as well come out, Elena and Kagome." the male laughed.

"You know he looks like Shippo." Kagome whispered in my ear.

"That's because I am Shippo," the male laughed again. "I'm here to help."

I growled, "Prove it."

"Vegetarians are cousins," Shippo smirked. "I believe a wolf is a boyfriend of yours Elena."

My mind went blank, eyes wide. How would he know about my Embry?

"Alright, my turn to be sure." Kagome spoke up.

I could this 'Shippo' smirk.

"Sit Boy." Shippo stated

"It is Shippo, no one in this time knows about the beads." Kagome realized.

"Fine, I'll believe you." I stated, and then with Kagome holding on, jump from the hiding place. Landing in front of Shippo.

He smiled a fang toothed smile.

"Can it Kitsune." I snapped,

"I haven't met a beautiful half demon before." Shippo explained.

"You were around Miroku too much." Kagome laughed, then walked over to him and to my surprise smacked him upside the head. "So don't act like him."

"Sorry, Kagome-Chan," Shippo muttered then stared at my ears.

"What are are you staring at?" I asked

"Your ears are just too cute, Can I pet them?" Shippo asked "Inuyasha never let me touch his."

I screamed "What is with you people and my ears!"

Then I realized this wasn't the best thing to do when we were surrounded by Cullens and wolves.

"Nice vamps, nice wolves." Shippo greeted nervously, "I'm on your side."

I saw a shimmer around Shippo, something wasn't holding.

"You have glamor," I stated,

Shippo closed his eyes, and the glamour I sensed and seen faded revealing a long busy tail and fox feet.

"Yep, That's Shippo." Kagome nodded.

"What the hell are you doing here, runt?" Inuyasha asked as he jumped down from a tree.

"Why wouldn't I be here, there are demons looking for her," Shippo answers "Besides Kagome asked me to come or she will?"

Embry was growling as he walked over to my side, I'm not sure if he was lecturing me about staying in the relative safety of Charlie's house or cussing out Shippo for being near me.

"Easy Embry," I whispered as i placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned one eye to look at me, there was concern, and love, most of anger that i left the house.

"Embry, I love you but i don't need to be protected all the time." I stated then shrugged, "Fine, I'll be a good little demon, and head back to my room."

"One of you come by and visit later?" I added.

"Where's Charlie?" asks Bella,

"Work, he shouldn't be getting back until later, I guess its my turn to cook." I answered.

"Well I'm come over later, and visit Elena," Bella agreed, "And I'll meet you personally, fox."

Shippo grinned, "Pleasure. I'll come over later while the Police Chief is home, and say I'm a friend from Japan,"

I turned to look at Kagome, "Ready?"

I knelt down and Kagome climbed on my back again.

"Why don't you let Inuyasha carry her," Emmett asks.

"Because I can smell Inuyasha's human scent. Its almost the New Moon." I answered, i gave Embry a goodbye pet. I could tell he would be over later, Racing though the trees as fast as i could, to get back to my window and room.

Once back in my room, I glanced at my digital alarm clock, it was close to five pm. Time to start rumaging into the fridge for dinner, Sue and I have been trading off days when we feed Charlie, I was doing the day to day chores and cooking, and Sue was coming over mostly around the evenings to see what needed to be restocked. We agreed on one thing, Charlie wasn't allowed to go to the supermarket alone.

Kagome and I switched chores once in a while, she did laudry while i cleaned up the rest of the house. I folded Charlie's clothes and placed them in neat stacks for him to put away in his room. We went into kitchen.

"Alright the mission is to the feed seven to eight people, and live to tell about it." I stated

"That will be hard,"

In the end, I decided on Chicken Alfedo with broccoli and pasta, garlic bread, and for the drink, Ice Tea.

Embry came over as I was putting the covered dish in oven.

"What's for dinner tonight?" He asked, his eyes were on me and the oven

I told him what I decided, and he approved whole heartedly

"If I buttered a brick you would eat it wouldn't you?" I asked him as we went into the den to watch tv before Charlie came home.

"Most likely." Embry answered.

I sat on the floor in between Embry's legs. Kagome sat next to Inuyasha. Who was looking tried.

"Yasha? Why don't you go take a nap in my room, I'll wake you up when dinner's ready," I suggested. "You've been out all night with the others, I'm surprised Embry hasn't dropped off into dreamland."

He nodded and stood up walked up to my room. Thankfully, I have a air mattress here too, all ready for when we have to stay here. I stood and went into kitchen to check on the timer.

Charlie came home to the smell of cooking chicken.

"How many people are you feeding, Elena?" Charlie asked as I was buttering bread for Garlic toast.

"Well, you, Embry, Kagome, Inuyasha, Nessie if she's hungry. And we have another friend coming to visit from Japan, actually he's in Seattle on business but he found out that Kagome and Inuyasha are in town so he wanted to stop by and visit." I answered.

Someone knocked on the door, Charlie went to answer it.

"Hello, Chief Swan." I heard Shippo greet, "I'm hoping I didn't come at a bad time?"

"No...Who are you?" asks Charlie.

"I'm Shippo, friend of Kagome's I met her during my last year of High School,"

After dinner, Embry, Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo and I were in my room. I stared at Shippo.

"Do you know why the demons are after me?" I asked getting to the point.

"Your Father is from a powerful family, I can't tell you who because I'm not sure myself all I heard was that he had a relationship with a human and sired a daughter." Shippo replied. "Now the demons only know of one half demon who was raised by humans."


	18. Chapter 18

I sat on Embry's lap, because I was frightened of being targeted by my father, He was behind everything. "Why me?"

"You can't help the family you're born into," Shippo answered.

"Can't help, doesn't mean I won't complain." I muttered.

"Your father isn't taking you away from me," Embry stated hugging me tight against his bare chest.

I could only smile and lead into Embry's embrace,

"You make me jealous, I can't find anyone like that." Shippo pouted, "Guess; I have been around Miroku too long."

"You mean you haven't found a mate?" Kagome asks "Not that I want grandchildren any time soon."

"No, I haven't full demons are a rare breed, but Souten has been hinting at me lately." Shippo answered.

My phone started to vibrate again, I picked it up and seen it was the same number that called me before. I threw it at Shippo. "I don't want to hear it."

"Listen here demon, Elena Swan is under the Kitsune Protection Act, if I ever see this number again, I will hunt you down and rip your guts out." Shippo growled and snapped the phone shut.

"Now why didn't I think of that," I laughed, "What is the demon society?"

"Just what I want to know" Bella's wind chime voice spoke from my doorway. I waved her in,

"Demon Society, that is a stupid name for our government." Shippo gripped, "its just bunch of hotheads who think they're better then everyone else. Your father is founding member."

"Just great; I don't want anything to do with him." I growled, I buried by head against Embry's shoulder, my ears pressing against my skull.

"i wish I was never born a half demon." I cried.

"You can't wish for something like that, it doesn't change who you are, I love you as you are Elena," Embry stated rubbing small circles on my back.

"Everything would be close to normal if I was full human." I pointed out.

"Elena, if you were fully human you wouldn't be allowed to know about me." Bella stated, I turned to her, my ears still flat against my hair, I sniffed taking in her sweet scent. She did have a point, and I loved being who I was, when I don't have to watch my back.

"I think we have the same problem, I wanted to be a full demon." Inuyasha spoke up from his place by the window,

"and you don't know?" I asked.

"No, because I have Kagome, and she accepts me for what I am, a Half demon." Inuyasha answers, I saw Kagome turn a brilliant shade of crimson.

I had to smile at that, it seems that my rant had finally gotten though his thick skull.

We all looked over at the door where they was a little knock, Bella smiled when she found out who it was,

"Nessie, you wanted to come see us?" Bella asked, Nessie touched her face.

"Oh, Grandpa is watching a football game." Bella stated with a laugh. Nessie then looked at me, and patted her mother's cheek again.

"Suddenly I wish I was a mind reader like Edward," I mumbled

"She wants to know why you're sad?" Bella explained.

I turned around to face everyone again, "I can't really explain it, but I do remember a song my mother use to sing to me,"

Nessie reached for me, Bella handed her over to me, and I held her in my lap. Closing my eyes, I thought back to my childhood the nights when I was with my mother.

'_How tenuous the boundary between love and pain _

_How easy to mistake the first and learn the truth too late _

_How hard to bear what brings to mind mistakes that we despise _

_And when I look into her face, I see her father's eyes_

_He tried to steal away my throne he tried to rule my life _

_And I'm not made to forgive a cowed and cowered wife _

_My love became my enemy who sought his mate's demise _

_And when I look into her face, I see her father's eyes_

_Poor child, we battled over her as two dogs with a bone _

_And I should not see his treachery in temper tantrums thrown _

_I should not see betrayal when there's not but childish lies _

_But when I look into her face, I see her father's eyes_

_Now how am I to deal with this rebellion in my soul? _

_I cannot treat her fairly when my own heart is not whole _

_I truly wish to love her but I'm not so strong or wise _

_And when I look into her face, I see her father's eyes_

_Only her father's eyes_

I finished the song, and I had tears in my eyes, I finally realized what the song meant. Whenever my mother looked at me, she saw my father staring back at her. But she did love me.

I stood up from Embry's lap with Nessie on my hip, and walked over to the window to stare out into the rain,

"My mother felt like her love betray her, but I don't understand is why he left her or did she leave him?" I question, "I guess I will never know the answer."

"you still have us," Nessie stated while looking at me with her chocolate brown eyes.

I knew she spoke about both sides of our weird family. I hugged Nessie to thank her,

"You and the others are worth being a misfit half demon." I replied. I yawned, what time was it?

I looked at the digital clock, it was almost eight pm, where has the time gone?

"Demonic energy wearing out?" teased Shippo,

I grinned "Must be after all, I'm still a pup compared to you,"

"you make friends easily, I'm surprised." Bella teased,

"Sure, I do. Its my charm." I replied, then I thought about what the others would be doing. "What are the others doing right now?"

"Carlisle is at work, he took one of the night shifts because he missed the day shift. Emmett and Rose are going to take their turn guarding here tonight, then Edward will come get you in the morning, so you can stay with us tomorrow." Bella answered.

"I'm free of this house?" I asked.

"For now." Bella replied.

I smiled, "Shippo, do you know if any more demons are likely to show up?"

"Not likely, they know there is something out in the woods protecting Forks, and they can't figure out what they are." Shippo replied while giving Embry a wink,

"They don't know about the packs" Embry laughed, "This is good, more of a surprise on our side."

I turned from the window, to stare at my boyfriend. "You're kidding right?"

"Honestly think we're going to let any demon get his claws on you?" Embry replied, "Besides I think I know someone who might like a fight."

Bella and I glanced at each other

"Emmett" we stated in unison.

"I think I should go and scout the area," Shippo suggested, "I find a tree or something to sleep in when I get tired,"

"Be careful," Kagome stated

"Kagome, you don't need to worry about me, I'm a grown kit." Shippo stated but then got up and hugged and kissed her check, "I learned a lot and I don't take after Inuyasha."

"I should Nessie home, she starting to fall asleep on your shoulder, Elena." Bella pointed out,

I glanced down and smiled Nessie was fighting to stay awake, but was losing.

"Go to sleep Nessie, I'll be at your house tomorrow," I promised. Bella took her gently and cradled her, walking out of my room.

"Leaving already?" asked Charlie, who must have been leaving the den.

"Yes, I have to get Nessie into bed, she's tired." Bella replied.

Shaking my head, with a small smile on my face. I turned back to the other three in the room.

"So what now?" I asked.

"I say let's go downstairs and get something to eat." Inuyasha suggested.

I tilted my head to the side, "are you always hungry?"

Embry stood up and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I have to get back and report this to Jake."

I stared into his eyes for the longest time, then lead my head against his chest. "Two nights from now is a fair in Seattle, I want to go."

"I don't know," Embry replied with a hint of amusement in his voice.

I looked up at him with puppy eyes and quivering bottom lip, "Please, I never got to go to any Festivals in Japan."

"Alright, I take you," Embry stated,

"and Kagome and Inuyasha are coming too, if you can talk Jake into maybe We can make it a triple date, well not so much since Nessie looks like a two year old." I explained,

"Wait a mintue I never said i wanted to go anywhere." Inuyasha complained.

"Sorry, Yasha. But that is your human night so i thought we could go out and have some fun. Chasing demons aside, I want out of Forks for a night its so boring here. Plus theres a lot of ninja food at the fair." I replied.

"Yeah, you could win Kagome a stuff animal" Embry added.

Kagome was blushing again, "I'll go take a shower before everyone else." and she fled the room.

Embry and I walked outside, after I got Inuyasha something to eat.

"I know you're up to something." Embry acused me,

I blinked and placed a hand over my heart, "Me? What gives you that idea?"

"Oh, I shouldn't have thought about it." replies Embry with a smile.

"If you must know, half demons are more emotional on our human nights," I explained "So yes i am up to something, i want those two together, anyone with eyes in their head can see they belong to together, Inuyasha is just so stubburn, he puts me to shame."

"What's more romanic then a night out." Embry agreed. "I should go, I'll see you tomorrow. Even if i have to hang out with the Cullens."

"They're my cousins. Just like Claire, Kim, Rachel, and Kagome are my sisters." I stated.

"What about Emily?" asks Embry

"She's like my surrogate mother, I love her a lot." I whispered, just thinking about the woman who took me in.

Embry smiled, "I bet She'll love to hear that,"

Suddenly a howl ripped though the air, our heads snapped up looking at the forest.

"That's Jake." Embry stated.

I shoved him a little, "Go, before Leah decides to come and drag you by her teeth."

"I love you," Embry stated then took off running for the forest.

"I love you too." I replied as I watched him disappeared into the night. I sighed I hope nothing was wrong. I turned and walked back inside,

"Elena, Was that a wolf I just heard?" asked Charlie, shuddering a little.

"Yes, I don't think you want to know." I answered as I turned for the kitchen, to get me something to drink.

"What's going on?" asked Inuyasha finished up the cup of noddles.

"Jake's calling, I don't know." I replied with downcast eyes, I felt something was going to happen soon.

I got a glass of milk, and drank it, washing the glass I put it back into the dish drain.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked again, he was looking at me with concern something I never saw.

"I feel like something is going to happen, I'm scared to find out what it is." I answered.

Inuyasha walked up and hugged me, "Poor scared koinu; I'm not going to let anything happen to you or Kagome, you're part of my family. Like a little sister or niece."

"Thanks, this really means a lot." I stated. "I think I'm going to bed."

"me too, Kagome should already be finished with her shower." Inuyasha replied.

I didn't feel like changing once I was back in my room. so I just crawled into bed, curled up and tried to sleep.

DarkPriestess66: Reviews would be nice. Please.


	19. Chapter 19

I thought back over the last couple of days, nothing was out of the ordinary, demon scent trails that would often led to dead ends, Alice buying me one new outfit, because I was forced to tell about my date evening date with Embry, she and Jasper were going with us as well, because they thought I needed the extra protection for me, Kagome, and Inuyasha, (who might I add is sulking about being human)

I turned on my laptop to listen to some music, I forgot my Disney songs were still on the player, oh well. I like the romantic ones personally from Aladdin,

"Elena, is that A whole new world?" asks Kagome, we were in my room getting ready for a quadruplet, well not really counting Jake and Nessie as a date, more like an older cousin taking a younger out to the fair with a friend to help.

"Yep, you know me, I'm a hopeful romantic." I answered, I'm glad it was only Kagome and I in my room for right now, because I'm standing in my bra and panties, trying to find the outfit that Alice bought me. "Kagome, do me a huge favor?"

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

"I need you to go to some other part of the house, and think about Alice coming over here to help me." I explained,

"You're asking for it." muttered Kagome, as she walked out of my room.

I know I'm committing fashion suicide, but I need help. I don't want to wear a bandanna, so I need Alice here. Knowing my luck, the outfit is hidden in plain sight.

My phone started to ring, Alice's ring tone.

"Hello Alice," I greeted,

"_You finally come to your senses and need my help._" Alice chirped.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, oh wonderful cousin of mine,"

"_Since I can't see a thing about you, tell me what happened, none of the guys are around._" Alice questioned.

"I can't find that dress you bought for me, and I need help with my hair and maybe some make-up." I admitted.

I had to take the cell phone away from my head, because of Alice's high pitched squeal of excitement. I groaned internally

"_Wait, Rose, why on earth are you planning on coming?_" Alice asked

"Alice, I hate to break it to you, but Rose and I are best friends." I stated, that is surprising of itself, two unlikely people would form a bond strong enough out of a misunderstanding. Kagome came back in and looked at me, I mouthed Alice.

Kagome nodded in understand,

"_I'm coming with Rose, be there in about three seconds._" Alice chirped,

"Thanks Alice," I replied then hung up.

I sat down on my bed, and put my head in my hands. Breathing deeply.

Kagome sat down beside me, "Are you alright?"

"I'm not sure any more," I looked up at her, "What will I do if I ever lose control of myself?"

"Elena, why do you think you would lose control of yourself?" Kagome asked wrapping an arm around my shoulder,

"because I'm terrified of hurting the ones I love." I answered, "Who would stop me, if I become a full demon and lose my soul?"

"I know of a few who would try to their very last breathe, The Cullens, the Packs, even Inuyasha would try to stop you," Kagome replied, "and there's me, you're the one who believed me when I told you about the well, and the jewel."

I blinked, "All of you would try to stop a crazed demon?"

"Yes, We're your family, Elena. Strange family but family none the less." Kagome answered.

"What's with sitting around here being depressed, we have got to get you ready for the date." Alice frowned,

"Speaking of family," I muttered,

I stood up, when Alice tugged on my arm.

"What am I going to do with you," Alice stated with mischief in her golden eyes.

"Keep me around, because I'm a cute little puppy you can play dress up with?" I asked.

"Oh, Before I forget, the rest of the siblings are coming with us." Alice stated as she went to my closet and pulled out a garment bag, I blinked no wonder I couldn't find my dress.

She shoved it into my arms, and then dragged me into the bathroom, I looked at the make-up bag on the counter,

"I know you don't like make-up, so its just a little stuff," Alice huffed, "At least you're not like Bella was, when I did this to her."

"Of course, I'm not like Bella; I like getting dressed up, and only time I wear sweat pants is when I'm sleeping by myself," I replied, "and what do you mean, that the rest of the siblings are coming with us?"

"We decided to let Carlisle and Esme have some time alone together, I don't think they had a romantic evening since well they gotten married." Alice answered

"That's nice of you all, I hope you're not going to crowd in on my date with Embry." I stated.

"No, We'll play dating couples, and having fun with family" Alice replied.

"Emmett and Rose making out on the Ferris wheel." I teased.

"I heard that," Rose stated from my bedroom.

"You were meant too, and don't deny it." I responded,

"Have you even brush your hair today?" Alice asked as she spun me around to work on my mane of hair.

"Yes, but then I fell asleep." I answered

Rose peeked around the corner, "Where's the other dog?"

"Which one, Embry or Inuyasha?" I asked.

"Inuyasha," Rose replied.

"Oh, he's off with Jake and Sam, trying to find clothes that can fit him, with Emily's help" I answered. "I wish them luck."

Taking ten minutes to fix my hair enough that my ears wouldn't show, but I could still hear and getting my lovely Black Puff Sleeve Stud Dress, and Black Stone Faux Snakeskin Flats on. I was ready to go.

I glanced in the mirror and stared, I recognized myself alright. But I had curls hanging from my forelocks, and the rest of my hair was braided to hide my ears, my eyes were lightly shadowed to bring out the amber color, and my lips had gloss on them. All in all, I looked pretty normal.

"Not bad, still beautiful," Rose commented,

"Thanks Rose," I stated.

"Trust me, that isn't going to come off without a good scrubbing." Alice explained.

"Nice to know," I muttered,

"When is Embry showing up?" Rose asked, she used his name for once, after I pointed out that I would never speak to her again unless she didn't make any rude jokes about Embry to me. She changed her mind about telling jokes in front of me.

"He's coming over at five, so we can go ahead of you all, then we'll wait for you." I answered.

"Good, hmm...I wonder if we can get the guys to win us stuff animals." Rose thought outloud

"I call the wolf prizes." I agreed. "That is a great idea,"

"I can't believe Charlie is letting you go to Seattle by yourself." Kagome stated as she walked into the bathroom.

"Well, I told him that this was your last week here, so I want to take you and Inuyasha out of forks, forests are great but I need to see city lights before I go insane and take you all with me." I explained.

"I really don't like leaving you here alone," Kagome complained.

"I'm not really alone, I have Rose, Alice, Bella, and the La Push girls to keep me company, and you're only a phone call away, if you really had to you could send a whole army of demons to fight for me." I replied.

"I might do that," agreed Kagome. "How would Jake get along with Koga?"

"I would say they would try to kill one another, that would just leave a mess for the rest of us to clean up."

My ears twitched under the braids from the sound of the voice,

"Shippo, you spy," Kagome shouted, as she turned around to find Shippo standing there were a grin on his face.

"Shippo, just because you're family, doesn't mean I won't kill you." I growled.

"I was only going to tell you ladies, that your gentlemen are coming." Shippo explaining, backing up from the advancing quartet of a half demon, two vampires, and a priestess.

"Get Out." I shouted. "No Males allow,"

"Yesh, it wasn't like any of you were undressed or anything," Shippo stated as he was still backing up.

"I should have never opened that window," I muttered.

"We better go, before Emmett and Jasper show up, we're see you guys later" Alice chimed as she and Rose walked down the stairs,

I sniffed the air, oh so that is the reason Embry's here.

"Oh, I know there is something, I'm forgetting to do?" I questioned, as I skipped down the stairs to the door. Kagome was following seeing as Inuyasha was likely to be there as well.

"Charlie's dinner?" asked Kagome,

"Sue already has that covered, since we're going to stuff of stomachs full of fair food." I replied.

The car ride was boring, but I'm glad we're at the gates of the Fair, I was going to pay my way in but Embry beat me too it. Paying for all four of us,

"Embry, you didn't have to pay for all of us." I complained,

"Edward gave me enough money for three fairs," Jacob answered, as he carried Nessie.

"So we're sharing it," Embry stated

"I still don't know why, you are flanking me," I looked at Jacob on my right while Embry was on my life

"Just being safe, sis." Jacob stated.

I really hated the brotherhood of the pack, meaning I'm sisters with my little cousin and the giant Alpha Jacob.

Nessie patted Jacob's face and gently pressed her hand there like she was just touching him to get his attention, which for other humans it might be true. But we knew what she was up too.

Jacob looked around as Nessie pointed with her other hand as the dart balloons, there were wolf prizes.

"I think she wants you to win her a prize." I laughed.

Nessie smiled at me, as I got it right then reached for me. Jake handed her over to me, while we went to the games.

I watched as Jake hit the balloons to win a stuffed wolf. Which to me looked like him in his other form. I looked at the wolves but none looked like Embry's wolf form. So I wasn't going to play on getting one from this game.

Nessie sent some of her time hiding her face in my hair that wasn't braided, I couldn't help but notice someone of the looks I was being given. We don't really look that much alike, but then again, these people could think I'm a really young mother, not like I care.

"Embry, I want a funnel cake with ice cream and caramel sauce." I stated looking at the picture on the side of the food it looked really good.

"That much sugar and You're going to be hyper," Kagome stated.

"I'm always hyper." I replied as Embry following the my imprintee's needs-wants come before my own went to order me a funnel cake.

I sat down with Nessie on my lap, when a woman walked up to me.

"I'm sorry but I must say you have an adorable daughter," the woman stated.

Is this woman insane? She must be to think that Nessie is my daughter.

But I decided to play along to see what this woman would do if I told her that the father wasn't Embry.

"Really? I think she looks more like her father, who isn't my boyfriend." I replied politely as Embry walked up to me setting my sweet treat on the table. I turned to him, when he looked at me and winked.

The woman's eyes widens as she took the russet color of Embry's skin then looked at mine and Nessie's pale complexion

I giggled, "Seriously, She's my cousin. I'm treating two of my friends to an evening out before they leave. I thought she would enjoy sending time with me."

the woman blushed "I'm sorry, I thought."

"That I was her mother, I get that all the time." I replied "but when I see her parents I let them know."

a few hours later we were met by the Cullen siblings, most of the people that had younger children left so they would sleep in their own beds.

Alice came dancing up to me, with a smile plastered on her lovely face.

"Alice, Elena might kill you" Edward muttered we were all sitting at a picnic table so the ones who were human or in my case part human could rest.

Bella held Nessie, now. She looked over at Edward.

"Alice, what are you thinking about." I growled.

"There's a Karaoke contest, that I think you should enter." Alice explained.

My eyes widen in horror. "Singing for friends and family is one thing, but on stage No way."

DarkPriestess66 says, I'm switching to Author's POV next chapter because what I have planned isn't going to work in Elena's POV.


	20. Chapter 20

Elena stared in wide eyed horror as Alice signed her up for the Karaoke contest.

"Alice, I really don't want to sing in front of a crowd of people." Elena whined, as she dug her feet into the ground to try to stop from being dragged. But she was fighting against a vampire, so no such luck.

'_Pushy ballerina vampire wants me to sing in front of a crowd, I don't like being on stage,_' Elena thought as she was being pushed up to the stairs.

As soon as she got the last step, she felt someone catch her arm, she turned around to find Nessie,

"I want to sing too, if you don't mind," Nessie stated in a much lower tone then her normal voice.

Elena tilted her head to the side, "but I don't know any songs that would fit two people,"

Nessie reached up, and Elena picked her up.

Nessie rested her hand on Elena's throat, showing her pictures of their family, vampire, human, wolf, demon. But where did they fit? They had family on both sides, Nessie being a half vampire has the Cullens, and they shared Charlie.

Elena only had part of her heritage, she knew for a fact she was half human just like Nessie, but she didn't really know about her demon side. Only what she learned from Inuyasha. "You're right, we are different then the rest of our family, "

"So can I sing with you?" Nessie asked again.

"Yes, and now that I think about it, I know the perfect song for us." Elena answered. "Who else want to join us?"

"So what are you two going to sing," Alice asked feeling glad that Elena was going to sing.

"Its call...Who You Really Are," Elena replied "its from a children's movie I watched a long time ago."

Elena walked up to the stage where two stools were at, she sat down on one, and held the microphone in one hand, and Nessie sat on her lap.

"Before I start, I would like to say something, I believe that when a creature is born a spirit stands beside them," Elena started this was like the beginning of the song from Balto 2 Wolf Quest only she was changing the wording somewhat.

Nessie grinned, "Why?"

Shippo came up behind Kagome and Inuyasha, "What is she doing?"

"Sing a song, but I think she's going to need help with a line or two." Kagome answered. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to enjoy the fair too, I think I might go and help." Shippo stated. As he too walked onto the stage.

Back on the stage, Elena began to explain why she thought what she did. "To light their way, and sing them songs to guide them."

"Why is that?" repeated Nessie liking her part,

"Everyone has a destiny, that sets us all apart, the path is different for you and me, but the journey begins in the heart."

_You must go to the east, go to the west,  
_

_The road is rocky and the way is far.  
_

_It's a dangerous trail, a difficult quest,  
_

_If you want know who you really are._

Nessie stared in wonder as Elena sung with her whole heart, Elena was always with her to offer a helping hand, or comfort her. She put her feelings into words and sang.

**There are voices all around you,  
**

**To comfort and to guide you.  
**

**Fathers and teachers,  
**

**Powerful creatures.  
**

**And the voice that sings inside you. **

Shippo stepped up, when Elena turned to him, he smirked.

"_Or you can turn back around,  
_

_Run along home. Back to the place where your friends are.  
_

_Perhaps that is best, You need to rest.  
_

_Who wants to go on a ridiculous quest?_"

Elena and Nessie glared at him, then sang the last verse together.

_**Unless you want to know,  
**_

_**You truly want to know, Unless you want to know.  
**_

_**Who you really are.  
**_

_**Who are you? Who are you?...**_

The crowd began to cheer as the Trio finished, Nessie hopped off of Elena's lap to go back to her parents, but turned around when she heard something flying though the air toward her cousin.

Elena watched as Nessie was about to walk down the steps to Bella and Edward. When a silverish gleaming caught her eye, she wasn't fast enough to move out of the way when the thing slammed into her right shoulder sending her to the ground.

The supernatural creatures caught the scent of blood as Elena was on the ground, two of them broke away from the shocked group, one in a mad dash to get to Elena while the other chased after a retreating figure.

~~~~Elena's POV from now on.~~~~

Something slammed into my shoulder sending me to the ground, I tried to sit up but pain for worse then I ever felt races along my shoulder, thats when I finally saw what hit me, it was a small throwing dagger, it was buried in my shoulder to the hilt. I let out a whimper because of the pain.

"Elena!" shouted Embry as I heard him run toward me,

his hot hands pressed against the wound in my shoulder, when he reached for the dagger to move it.

"Don't" I hissed though the pain, "I need Carlisle!"

"Get out of my way, dog." hissed Rose as she bent over and picked me up. Being thankful of my smaller frame it looked like I wasn't heavy,

"Rose, the blood. Why are you doing this." I whispered if I spoke any louder I would have howled in pain.

She looked down, there wasn't any black in her eyes, only a fierce protectiveness.

"seeing as I have a dagger sticking out of me, I let it slip that you called my boyfriend a dog." I attempted to joke, but I hissed as I was placed into the car,

"Sorry," muttered Rose, as she and Embry slid into the back seat, with me.

Embry's mom dropped us off, and we had no choice but to ride back to Forks, with Edward and Bella.

"When Shippo finds who did this, I'm going to rip them to pieces." Embry growled, he was trembling in suppressed Rage.

"There won't be anything left for you to rip apart." Rose replied,

I reached my left hand to Embry's face, seeing as I was laying with my head in Embry's lap and my feet were on Rose's

I gritted my teeth together, so the whimper of pain wouldn't escape. Embry's eyes widen at the look on my face.

"You're in pain, and all I'm thinking about is killing the idiot that did this to you." Embry stated.

"While, I'm happy you two are finally behaving yourselves, but why did it take a dagger in the shoulder to do it?" I asked. "Where are the others?"

"Emmett is taking Alice, Kagome, and Inuyasha, Jasper, and Jake back home, Shippo is chasing after whoever threw the dagger," Edward answered, I couldn't see him from the back seat. But I could see Nessie sitting in Bella's lap, staring at me with tears coursing down her cheeks.

"Nessie, don't cry. This is nothing. I'll be back to my old self in a few days." I stated switching my glaze from Embry's face to hers.

"I've never been scared before this, not even when I was in danger of Aro," Nessie answered not wanting to touch me.

At least I'm not dieing, that is good. But I kinda wish I could pass out, but I don't want too. Because I'm scared of my demon nature taking over. This isn't a life threatening wound but close enough.

I felt the car come to a stop, and I heard Esme gasp as Rose pulled me out of the car, and darted up the steps into Carlisle's office.

"What happened," asked the good doctor as he took me from Rose's arms.

"I have no clue, one second we were about to cheer for her as she finished singing then she was on the ground with a dagger sticking out of her shoulder. We couldn't stop it," Rose answered.

Carlisle being the doctor, he is, took out the dagger but that didn't stop me from screaming,

"If you weren't a vampire, I would have my claws buried in your neck." I growled out, as he began to patch up the wound.

Carlisle carefully put my arm in a sling to relieve pressure, ignoring my rant.

"I'm not sure about your healing as the wolves." Carlisle stated.

"Three days tops, if there wasn't poison on that dagger," Inuyasha replied as we walked down the stairs, Embry had to go wolf out because of the rage. So he was sitting by the back door covered in fur.

We each turned as the sound of a body crashing though the trees caught our attention. Followed by a large fox like creature.

"That would be Shippo, nice to see he has a true form." Inuyasha explained.

I stared at the red-orange fox as he stalked toward the body growling at it.

"I think that is the demon who threw the dagger." I stated. As I watched the creature trying to get back up. Only to be surrounded by Jake's pack.

I started to walk out only to be stopped by Alice.

"I don't think you should be out there." Alice murmured.

"Alice, I love you like a sister, but you can't stop me. You can't even _see_ what is going to happen." I stated. She let her hand drop from my good shoulder, then I walked out of the house, Seth was closer to me and he let out a whine when he saw my arm. Causing Embry to look.

"Stay where you are Embry," I stated then added "Rose?"

she was by my side in a second. "What are you planning on doing?"

"I want answers from _that_" I spat out, like it was poison on my tongue.

The demon who looked more like toad or something close to it. Glared at me with pure hatred.

I glared right back, "Who are you?"

"I'm not telling you anything wretched half demon." replied the toad thing.

I rolled my eyes, "Alright, well you can talk to me," I flicked my eyes over to Rose, who was in a hunting crouch almost like she was waiting for me to give the word so she could rip the demon limb from limb, "or you can talk to her."

"The vampire can't do anything to me," spat the demon

I raised an eyebrow so demons knew about the company I keep, growls from the vampires could be hear doubled by the wolves.

"Well you go could up against the wolves too, I might add if you don't start talking." I calmly explained, when I was inching to kill him, the demon blood flowed freely though my veins,

"Why are you here," snarled Rosalie, as she stalked forward to stand protectively in front of me.

"To kill her." the demon pointed at me. "She shouldn't have been born."

Snarls from both vampires, wolves and the one demon on my side came then. I'm glad Esme had Nessie in the house, away from this. Inuyasha was sitting by the door just waiting for sunrise. Kagome with him.

"Why would you want to kill me?" I growled.

The demon lunged at me, only to be caught by the throat by Rose. The demon fought to get free but that wouldn't be a problem for my best friend.

"Answer the question," Rose hissed,

"I can answer that," a Regal voice sounded from the forest.

My eyes widen as a full fledged dog demon came walking out. Sliver-white mane of hair flowed down his back, his golden eyes were hard but when his glaze landed on me, they soften a little, his business suit didn't match is features at all. Most shocking was the blue crescent on his forehead, he walked up to the demon that was rendered immobile with fear by the mere presence of the demon.

"How dare you attack someone of royal birth," stated the dog demon,

I was confused who was he talking about?

He nodded to Rose, she let go of the demon and stood in front of me again.

"That half demon isn't a royal," spat the demon

"Then you do not have eyes in that skull of yours, to see the resemblance between her and I, give me one good reason I should let you live." growled the dog demon.

Inuyasha came out of the house with a scowl on his face. "What are you doing here, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru isn't that the name of Inuyasha's half brother?

This Sesshomaru's claws on his right hand glowed a greenish color, "Too late," he slashed at the demon and melted into nothing. He turned to face us again, "So this is where you disappeared to little brother,"

"Answer the question, jack ass." Inuyasha stated.

"Watch your tongue in front of your own niece, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru stated

I shook my head, anyone but him...he can't be my father.

"its true my Elena, I am your father." Sesshomaru stated.

I backed up to the house, shaking my head. I don't want anything to do with him. He wasn't there when my mother died, he didn't want me. Why is he here now?


	21. Chapter 21

Staring at the demon who calls himself, my father.

'_he can't be my father, there is no possible way, the stories about him, hating humans and half demons, that taint his pure bloodline_' I thought as I was still backing up to the porch, "No, I won't believe it!" I turned and ran, locking myself in the bedroom, I was given when I stay here, it use to be Edward's room, before he was married, I collapsed on the bed sobbing. The next thing, I knew a cold hand was rubbing circles on my back.

"if you think a locked door is going to keep me out, think again," Rose's soft tone stated, "I'm not Jasper or Edward who know what your feeling or thinking, but I'm here if you want to talk, I'll stay here all night if you want me too."

"Where's Embry?" I asked, my first thought as my crying was almost over.

"the moron took Embry back to La Push under Alpha Command, he was angry and torn between trying to kill this Sesshomaru and being with you." Rose answered, I could tell she was torn too.

My bottom lip quivered as I crawled over the covers to curl up on Rose's lap, she wrapped in her stone like arms, it wasn't like being held by Embry, but right now. I don't think I need that kind of love right now.

A soft knock came from the door, Rose and I looked at it.

"Rose, its Alice, Bella, and Esme, and Kagome." Alice explained,

Rose looked down at me, and I nodded slightly, she slowly got up then darted and unlocked the door and was back before I could even blink, my lap in her lap again.

The girls came in, then and surrounded me each touching, Esme was rubbing my ears. Kagome hugged me from the side, Alice was sitting on the floor by my head, Bella has my feet in her lap. Different kinda of love.

"the guys are keeping a close watch on Sesshomaru." Bella explained, her eyes narrowed as she glanced at the window.

"why now?" I whispered, "my life was starting to be perfect."

I had two loving families, a best friend, who was beautiful beyond compare, and the wonderful Embry who imprinted on me, to be whatever I needed, Charlie, my uncle who took me in when I had no one left. Gave me a home and place where I finally belonged and Emily who took over the role of mother to a lost lonely little scared pup then I had my sisters Claire, Kim, and Rachel and my brothers, Jared, Paul, Sam, Quil, Jacob. That's when I realized I didn't need Sesshomaru in my life, because I already had a father figure. Carlisle, who treated me as a daughter.

"I don't need Sesshomaru." I finally spoke outloud, then smirked, I have learned all I needed to about the true role of a father. I sat up and got to my feet.

"Elena?" Esme asked.

I looked at her, and smiled. "I don't need the demon who sired me, he's not my father."

"what are you going to do?" asked Alice.

"I'm going to tell that over inflated egocentric demon, what a father really is." I snarled

I opened the door, not before grabbing my throwing stars. I made sure my pendant was around my neck, sighing in relief that it wasn't cut off.

"But you're still injured" Esme protested,

"I don't need two hands to use the shadow hold," I replied,

I walked down the stairs, and out of the door where my vampire cousins were standing between me and Sesshomaru.

'_Let me at him, Edward_' I thought as I reached the line of vampires.

"are you sure about this, Elena?" Edward asked, looking at me with my right arm in a sling,

"Sure, as I'm standing here." I answered, I gripped one of the throwing stars, Edward moved slightly just enough for me to get past, craped I forgot about the new moon. But as luck would have it, I could see light beginning to creep its way to us.

"Finally!" exclaimed Inuyasha, pulsing he transformed back into a half demon,

I nodded at him, he nodded back still surprised that I was his niece. With the sun came what I was looking for, a shadow.

I smirked, "Demon Ninja Shadow Hold!" throwing the star at Sesshomaru's shadow.

"Now that you can't move, I have a few things to say." I begin

"Is this anyway to treat your father?" asked Sesshomaru, knowing better to try to fight a shadow hold.

"You are not my father!" I shouted, causing what birds where in the forest to take flight, and two wolves to appear out of the forest, a chocolate brown colored one, and another that has dark gray fur. Quil and Paul, mostly under Alpha Command to protect me.

I step out of the line of my bodyguards, and glared with hatred at Sesshomaru, "You weren't there for me, when mom died, and I don't want you here not."

Sesshomaru's eyes widen so far that I didn't know what was going to happened, "Alisa's dead?" he let out an anguished howl that threatened to bring me to tears,

"This isn't the Sesshomaru, I know and hate." Inuyasha stated covering his ears.

"Now I'm really confused," I stated as the howling stopped,

"She didn't tell you about me?" Sesshomaru's voice laced with loss of my mother.

"No, she never said a blasted thing." I answered,

"She was my mate, and but she left me," Sesshomaru stated

my mind reeled at the fact, but why didn't mom say anything about him. I thought i was a product of a drunken one night stand,

"I wanted you and i still do," Sesshomaru whispered,

"No, I don't want you, i already have someone i think of as a father." I stated, "because i realized that Fathers are kind. Fathers protect you. Fathers raise you."

Carlisle and Edward looked at each other sharing that one bond, they were fathers.

"I'm protected by the Cullens, and The wolves, I was raised by my mother. They are my family. Forks is my home. And you are certainly not welcome here" I finished as i turned around and went back inside.

"Kagome-**shisuta?" I smiled, reverting somewhat back to Japanese, **

**"Did you just call me sister?" Kagome asked**

**I nodded "Let's get some sleep," **

**I looped my good arm around Kagome's shoulder, and walked back up to my room at the Cullen house. **

**I would miss Kagome so much, but I had more then enough weirdness to last me the rest of my life.**

A few hours later, i felt someone poking my left shoulder,

"go away," I moaned as i rolled over only to have my eyes pop open as i landed on my right shoulder, i sat staight up, and gripped my shoulder. "Son of a..." i trailed off. I nearly forgotten the dagger wound.

"Wake up, or don't you want to see us off?" Kagome stated. Way to chipper in the morning or was it after noon.

"You're not leaving until Monday?" I asked as i rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"Elena, you have slept for a whole day and night," Kagome answered, "and Sesshomaru is long gone after his shadow disappeared he left to lick his wounds sort of speak,"

my mouth fell open, "Well why didn't you kick me awake?"

"Oh Inuyasha wanted to, he's still reeling about being your uncle." Kagome replied 

"He's the only blood family, I'm claiming." I spat out.

"Nice," breathed Kagome, she looked at me, "How's your shoulder?"

"Hurts, I never had a injury like this before, how long does it take to heal?" I asked,

"depending on what kind, Inuyasha would be down two days, but that was five hundred years ago, you might not be as strong as him, not in the strength, i mean your healing could be weaken since you don't have fight for your life." Kagome answered,

"Just great, what am i going to tell Uncle Charlie?" i thought outloud, with a shudder and regreted it as the pain began. A soft whimper escaped my lips as i got up, "What time are you leaving?"

"In a few hours, Alice is getting our stuff from Charlie's house," Kagome answered as she watch me go though my clothes in the closet, "What are you going to do about Sesshomaru,"

"Nothing, I don't care, need, or want him in my life," I answered, Honestly, i didn't know what to do about my sire, he may have created me, but he was never my father. "Are we the only ones in the house?"

"Yeah, for now. Inuyasha is somewhere outside in a tree, and the Cullens went to hunt." Kagome answered, I knew she would keep the Cullen secrett because she kept the whole travel back in time secret, and Uncle yasha, well if he went telling no one would believe him.

"Good because i want to take a shower, but i need help," I stated as my ears lowered to my head, i don't like asking for help,

"I don't mind, I've had bathes with Sango before, nothing i haven't seen or got." Kagome laughed.

"whatever," I rolled my eyes, and got what i needed, having trouble with some, so Kagome helped out.

Going into the bathroom, i noticed the first aide kit on the counter,

"This dagger wound better heal soon or else, i will be in trouble." I stated as Kagome turned the hot and cold water on for me,

"No one to help you, maybe you could ask Embry?" teased Kagome

I could feel the heat in my cheeks, Kagome turned around after helping with the button and zipper on my jeans and I quickly got undressed, and into the tub, I guess I'm taking a bath instead of a shower. Ducking under the water, getting my hair wet. Kagome began to wash my mane of hair, being careful of my ears.

"This is almost like washing a puppy," Kagome stated,

"Only a puppy wouldn't be in a house full of vampires," I replied, "and a puppy wouldn't be able to talk,"

"Don't push it, you're only what in demon years...ninety something?" Kagome asked.

"Ninety-five if you counted in normal dog years." I answered.

After i was finished, Kagome helped me put my pants on, sitting there on the toilet lid waiting for Kagome to get the bandages ready to redress my shoulder, i took the chance to look down at it, it was slowly healing by itself, it was red and slightly swollen,

"No wonder it hurts to move it, the swelling hasn't gone down, maybe when Dr. Cullen gets back, he should look at it again." Kagome stated as she wrapped the wound again.

"yeah, i don't like the look of it," I stated. "still need to think of something to tell Charlie."

"You tripped and landed on something sharp and lucky that Edward knows first aid because his dad is a doctor?" Kagome suggested,

"or i could tell him the truth and possibly give him a heartattack." I replied "But that does sound good." '_Oh, my arm, its nothing wrong just a demon threw a dagger at me because i was born. Not a good way to go,_'

"Oh well, maybe Bella or Edward could come up with a excuse." Kagome stated,

"Oh yeah, got to love the public story of Nessie," I laughed.

I got my shirt on, then we left the bathroom. I went into the kitchen to grab something to eat and drink, leftover subway sandwhich, and a glass of milk. As i was eating i couldn't help but remember what the demon toad thing said to me,

"_She shouldn't have been born." _

is it so wrong for me to have born into the world, or is it because of Sesshomaru, what is his role in the demon world?

"Kagome, What is Sesshomaru's part in Inuyasha's life. Besides hating him." I asked

Kagome blinked then looked at me, "Well he's the Lord of the Western lands, their father, your biological grandfather was a great general,"

also his name means Killing perfection, that doesn't suit well with me,

"Elena, I'm warning you, Sesshomaru will stop at nothing to get what he thinks is his," Kagome's voice held nothing but warning. That made me turn to her,

"Do you really think he's not going to give up?" I asked, feeling a slight chill run up my spine, suddenly feeling my young age, i didn't know about much about fighting, only what the eighth demon taught me about being a demon ninja.

Kagome just shook her head, "the five hundred year old version hasn't stopped trying to kill Inuyasha, and this present version might be a little bit more tactful"

"So no surprise visits of 'fatherly' love?" I asked, yet again. I finished my sandwich, just when Alice came dancing though the door with three suitcases in her arms, wait three?

"Alice, what's with three suitcases?" I muttered.

"Oh the third is for everything I brought for Kagome and Inuyasha," Alice answered,

"My family," i sighed, then rolled my eyes up toward heaven, "Get me strength,"

"Have to deal with us, cousin." Alice teased, "You're stuck with for life,"

Alice tilted her head at me, " your scent, it's not the same, I'll be back. I need space to See."

with that Alice darted out of the room.

"What was that all about?" i wondered, she tries to see around me and Nessie, so that means a wolf is coming but which one?

Few mintues later, I got my answer. Jake and Embry walked though the door,

"Anyone home?" called out Jake.

"Only a Priestess and two half demons." I called back,

Embry walked to the dinning room and stopped cold, his eyes glued to my arm in the sling,

Jake put his hand on Embry's shoulder, "Its alright, better the arm then her life."

"Love you too bro," I responded heavy on the sarcasm,

"Where's the others?" asked Jake after he gave me an apologic look,

"Out hunting, Alice darted out a few seconds ago, needing space to See," I answered. I stood up from the table, picking up my trash and headed the kitchen, Embry following a little slowly,

I thrown away my trash and washed the glass i used and put it,

"How can you wash dishes, when you only have one good arm?" asked Embry, his voice sounded a little sad to me,

"Embry, I'm not a little girl, I can take wounds just as good as the next half demon, at least i didn't have a hand shoved though my gut," I answered

"I don't like you being hurt, its my job to protect you," Embry stated quiltely

i walked up close to each, and lifted my left hand to his cheek, he raised his and held my hand,

"My love; I would have taken the dagger anyway, to advoid everyones' secrets from coming into light, it doens't matter to me if i get hurt before of protecting the ones i love." I replied, "I can heal too, it just takes a while,"

Embry stared in my honey colored eyes, to see the truth. I would always place myself in danger to protect my family.

"You have such a big heart," Jasper whispered as he and the others came back from hunting.

"and I'm really glad i have a scent like the wolves that turn you off from wanting to drink my blood," I teased,

"We have to get Kagome and Inuyasha to the airport." Carlisle suggested, "but before i do, Elena come with me to my office, I need to look at that injury,"

I sighed and turned around to meet Carlisle at the staircase,

"How is your shoulder feeling?" Carlisle asked,

"To be honest, it hurts like hell," I replied, Embry was following behind us, my guess wanting to know what is wrong with my shoulder.

Carlisle held open the door, and i went and sat down on the chair. He carefully with his gentle yet icy fingers took the bandages off my shoulder and folded them up,

"Alice said my scent was different," I muttered as i was trying not to the cringe away from the pain his probing fingers caused.

Embry stared at my half naked shoulder then his eyes flickered to the bloody dagger that was still on a cloth, I followed his eyes, too look at the dagger. It had a strange greenish yellow tinting to it, and i could smell something that stringed my nose, not in the way the sweetness that was Carlisle's scent or the others.

"Something's wrong," Carlisle stated, "but i can't detect it even with my senses."

"I can something coated the dagger," I replied, "it strings my sense of smell."

I sniffed again, this time i could smell the scent of Fox in the house,

"Shippo, get your tail up here," I calmly ordered.

The sound of paws on the stairs and Shippo came though the half open door, "You called,"

"Smell that," i stated,

He sniffed a little and growled, "Posion."


	22. Chapter 22

"What do you mean poison?" asked Embry well growled would be more of a better term,

"I mean there is poison on the dagger, the demon that Sesshomaru killed must have coated the dagger, besides hurting and not healing what other things have you been feeling?" Shippo's jade green eyes stared at me,

"Well, I have been feeling really tired, that isn't like me, I haven't slept well since mom died," I answered, normally I wouldn't sleep terrified of the nightmares of walking into ka-san's bedroom and finding her dead.

Shippo reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone, started dialing a number.

"I don't care what I'm interrupting, one of my clan's been poisoned, and I don't have the damn time to search the woods for an antidote, you better run as fast as those scrawny legs can carry you," Shippo told the other person on the end, then he started growling, "Don't make me kill you, Ookami, You know my temper isn't the best when I'm angered and you're pushing my patience to the edge."

there was alot of snarling, and growling and then acceptance as the other person agreed,

"Good that's all i asked for, and if you don't hurry, I will call your father, I would hate to be you when he gets his claws on you," Shippo stated then hung up, then looked at that, "the kid is as stubborn as her father once was,"

"she's a wolf demon isn't she?" i asked,

" Yes, She's a few decades older then you, but is still young pup compared to me," Shippo answered, "there are a few nice demons, if you don't count parentage,"

"How long," Embry asked, I looked at him, and he was perfectly calm, except for the tremors that he was trying to control, I reached out and grabbed his hand,

"It's going to be okay," I whispered,

"Lupa is in southern California, it might take her a few hours at the most to get here, enough time to get Kagome and Inuyasha to the airport," Shippo answered, "As long as you don't do anything to accelerate your heart rate, its should be enough to slow down the poison,"

"So no running in the forest," I sighed, guess I'm stuck on the couch,

"I'll have to find a book on medicinal herbs," Carlisle stated, "if something like this happens again,

"No you don't, I know where to go in Port Angeles, we don't have anyone like a lord or lady in this part of the states but there are some demons that know about the demon world."

there wasn't anyone seeing over demons in this part of the states? Could I be someone to stake a claim.

I bit my lip,

"Elena, I heard stories about you all my life. I know you have something on your mind," Shippo stated,

"I was just thinking, that if this part of Washington isn't claimed, that maybe I could have it in demon terms." I stated,

Shippo's eyes widened then he began to pace back and forth, "You know, I think that is a good idea, but you don't know anything about the demonic culture,"

"Then could you teach me, or find someone I can get along with who can?" I suggested,

"I know someone who is waiting for the right time to visit, but he can't show up while Inuyasha is here," Shippo's eyes glinted with mischief, I had a horrible sense of foreboding, that look his eyes just rubbed me the wrong way,

"We need to get the others to the airport," Alice flitted into the room, "we heard everything," she reached out and petted my ears,

"Won't be the last time, someone will try to kill me," I replied,

"Elena, what am I going to do with you?" Shippo asked,

"Seeing as you said I'm part of your clan, I guess keep me. Big brother." I answered.

Shippo grinned at me, then began to pace back and forth "But what makes me curious is why there was poison on the dagger in the first place."

"Shippo, would you know if Sesshomaru has any other children?" I asked, thinking the one reason the demons want to _off_ me.

Shippo, Carlisle, Alice and Embry looked at me,

"I mean if I'm the only child he has, would the other demons want to kill me because I'm the heir to his estate or something?" I explained,

"You know Sesshomaru was always the 'I'm going to kill you for even looking at me' type. He never had any feelings until one day fourteen years ago, he came into the mansion whistling show tunes, from the fifties. I thought he went on a killing spree," Shippo stated

"my mom moved to Japan fourteen years ago, then got pregnant with me." I muttered,

"I think he was telling the truth, your mother was his mate." Shippo stated

I closed my eyes to suppressed this image that was coming to light, "But it still doesn't make sense why she would leave him, even if she did love him."

"I know someone who can answer that, but we need to the airport," Shippo pointed out,

"Alright, Alright," I stood up from the chair I was sitting in, and pulled my shirt back over my shoulder, glad I was wearing two shirts. Since I had to change out of my two day slept in clothes, tank top with a over shirt, "I'm going too,"

Kagome and Inuyasha were waiting for us downstairs, I grinned at them. "Well there was poison on the dagger, seems I'm a rare breed of half demon that every other demon wants to get rid of."

"Your sense of humor hasn't been hurt." Inuyasha muttered

I let it slide, I still think of this Inuyasha as my annoying brother.

We took Carlisle's car, now I'm all for going fast. But being in a car with a vampire is just wrong. We made it to the airport in less then five minutes. Good thing too cause the flight was leaving in an hour.

I walked with Kagome and Inuyasha over to the international desk, while Carlisle checked them in. under age and all that.. Once we got there tickets and their suitcases were checked in. we stopped at the security gate, my eyes filled with tears as I hugged Kagome.

"Don't do anything stupid, I won't forgive that." Kagome whispered.

Embry was with me, and was saying goodbye to Inuyasha. I saw that Embry nodded once in confirmation. I wonder what that is all about?

Carlisle hugged both Kagome and Inuyasha, "I would look forward to seeing you again."

"We will, Dr. Cullen." Kagome promised "Oh I almost forgot. Here its a _Subjugation__necklace. Just in case Elena needs it." _

_Kagome handed Carlisle, pray beads that were onyx with what looked like teeth, just like Inuyasha's necklace, which I could see he is still wearing. _

_I was slightly touched at Kagome's concern but I was joking about her putting a subjugation necklace on me. _

_Embry came over and took my hand, I looked at him. "Are you going to tell me what Inuyasha told you?" _

_"For once, No." Embry replied. _

_I released his hand to wave as my best human friend and I guess I would call him future uncle left. _

_"You're going to miss them." Carlisle stated as we headed back to the Mercedes, I slide into the back seat, _

_"Yeah, I will miss them but I'm not alone as I thought I was going to be," I answered, _

_Embry looked at me, "I heard the whole conversion with Sesshomaru, you said you didn't need him as a father because you already had one. Just who is it?" _

_I smiled, "Charlie's great at being there and I know he would try to protect me, but I come to think of Carlisle like a father to me." _

_"Thank you Elena," Carlisle replied. _

_When we got back the Cullens' house, we noticed Alice was waiting for us. I couldn't tell what she wanted, because her face was smooth as marble. _

_"Carlisle, someone just showed up after you left. I'm not sure what to do." Alice explained, I got out of the backseat clinging with my good arm to Embry, I don't know what is going on. _

_"Well lets go and see our new guest," Carlisle responded, _

_I walked slowly with Embry walking with me. When we got into the living room, on the couch like they owned the place was two people, one was female, she had long dark hair up in pig tails, she was wearing a blue jeans and a blouse, she looked at me and smiled. _

_"You must be Elena, I'm __Aniu__." greeted the girl then her eyes narrowed on my shoulder, "Oh I think I should tend to your shoulder," _

_"Just who are you?" I asked._

_Aniu looked at me, "I guess you wouldn't know me by sight. But I'm a wolf demon. I don't run around wearing my furs." _

_I nodded, but I glanced at the other person in the room, and had to do a double take, there sitting there was Inuyasha. But he looked to be in his mid-thirties. _

_"Just don't stand there, Koinu." Inuyasha stated, "Or don't you want to give your uncle a hug?" _


	23. Chapter 23

_Aniu stood up, "Family bonding time later, I need to identify the dagger and poison." _

_she walked over to me, and Embry stood in front of me. Aniu tilted her head to the side, "I heard about the mutant wolves here, I didn't think they would be protective of demons." _

_"Only if that demon is their intended," Inuyasha replied. "To quote your mangy mutt of a father, She's his woman." _

_Aniu rolled her eyes, "My father and Inuyasha had been rivals in the feudal era," _

_"does that mean your father is Koga of the demon wolf tribe?" I asked as I stood up my tiptoes to see around Embry. _

_"Yes, and my mother is Ayame. About time he wised up and mated with mother," Aniu laughed, "Now is he going to let me pass?" _

_"Embry, it's okay. She's one of the good demons," I stated and I walked around Embry. _

_Aniu blinked "Oh its a good thing, I had __antidote. But why would a demonic a__ssassin want to take her out?" _

_"Sesshomaru's flesh and blood, even if Elena doesn't want to claim paternal rights to him." Inuyasha answered, Aniu's blue eyes flickered to him and back to me. "You're Sesshomaru's daughter?" _

_"Only thing that matches between him and I is DNA." I answered, "I don't want Sesshomaru in my life." _

_Aniu howled with laughter when she stopped, "I wouldn't blame you, little one. I wouldn't want that demon as a father considering his reputation." _

_"Can we get this case of poisoning over?" I asked as I looked at my arm._

_"Oh yes, is there anywhere I can take a look at that?" Aniu asked._

_"My office." Carlisle replied._

_I started for the stairs with the wolf demon at my heels. "Other then helping me just why have you stayed." _

_Aniu had her arms behind her back, her eyes bright with happiness, "I wanted to get away from my parents for a while, I'm the youngest out of my mom's fifth litter." _

_"Fifth? just how many siblings do you have?" I asked._

_"More then you can count. I was born a hundred years ago. My parents try to space out litters so we can't have that sibling rivalry crap. I don't see the point when you have at least three others siblings close to the same age." _

_"I see, you're how old?" I asked, "Sorry, that I'm asking so many questions." _

_"No problem, as for my age, psychically I'm around seventeen or eighteen." Aniu answered "I guess its not every day when you meet a wolf demon close to your own age," _

_"I'm fifteen," I muttered, _

_"You look older, you really do but girls do mature faster then boys." Aniu stated, I opened the door to Carlisle's office._

_Aniu looked around, "I say the good doctor takes his work home." _

_"They can hear you," I informed as I perched myself on Carlisle's desk. The dagger right next to me, my blood was gone from it. But the greenish yellow tint was still there._

_Aniu reached for the dagger, "This wouldn't have puncture your shoulder if you had a fire rat kimono, that is a suggestion for you, Yasha!" _

_My ears twitched as I heard grumbling downstairs. I snickered. Aniu helped me take of the outer shirt, _

_"I came just in time," Aniu muttered as she got into a backpack, I haven't noticed. I watched as she took out a mortar and pestle, and a few dried up medicinal herbs, and began to mix them together. I wrinkled my nose at the scent. It was horrible. _

_Aniu looked up when she saw me wrinkling my nose. "I forgot how sensitive a half demon's sense of smell is, I'm sorry but this will help draw the poison out," _

_"I don't understand, why I can't just go to a hospital like normal person," I asked,_

_"Most normal people don't have claws, fangs, and fuzzy ears resting on top of their head, besides what would your excuse be, a demon tried to kill me?" Aniu replied. "This is my calling, I'm a demonic healer, I studied this for years." _

_Aniu unwrapped Carlisle's handy work, she applied the green glop to the dagger wound, and I winced as I felt it string. _

_"Infection too, how long ago was this wound inflicted?" Aniu asked as she wrapped my shoulder again._

_"Three days ago, the poison wasn't something Carlisle could sniff out," I replied as so we only found it today. _

_She and I walked out of Carlisle's office as soon as I had my shirt back on. _

_"Most poisons are undetectable." Aniu stated, "but this one seemed to be a slow acting, go to sleep and never wake up in a few days. _

_"that's why I was feeling tired," I responded._

_"yes, also it was a good thing you asked Shippo to help you out, because You wouldn't have known what that scent was." Aniu stated._

_I went back into the living to glare at Inuyasha, "What the hell is this all about, I though we just dropped you off at the airport," _

_Inuyasha laughed, "Well in a way you did, that was the past version of me, it was tough seeing my brother's past self without going into a laughing fit. Whenever I did, Kagome would sit me." _

_"That was the reason, Shippo said we needed to get the much more idiotic Inuyasha to the airport," I thought outloud. _

_Inuyasha nodded, "and I know the reason, my sister in law left Sesshomaru." _

_I gridded my teeth, "I don't want to know." _

_"It was to protect you!" Inuyasha exclaimed _

_"protect me from what, not knowing what I am." I snapped. I didn't care if this present day Inuyasha was my uncle. "Did he send you."_

_"No, I came on my own. I shouldn't have because Kagome is in the last trimester of her pregnancy, and I want to thank you." " Inuyasha answered, _

_that cut me cold, "what did I do?" _

_"Beating the crap out of my younger self before you knew about being related, yes, I was stupid and seeing the past then what was in front of my eyes. After I got back to the feudal era, I sat in the god tree's branches, for a while thinking about what you said." Inuyasha explained._

_"I remember, but Kagome's human." I stated._

_"Oh that, demons can share their life span's with their mates, but that won't happen in your case, since Embry is immortal as long as he phases." Inuyasha replied. "as for protecting you, it was because your mom didn't want you involved in the upheaval that was happening at the time of your birth, like the southern wars, demons fought against one another, wanting to return to the old ways. Coming out into the open," _

_"But the humans have the world now, and us mythical creatures are just that myth." Edward agreed, _

_"few years during Sesshomaru travels he came across a powerful group of vampires, to quote him. 'They're nothing but mere bloodsuckers who don't know their place'" Inuyasha added, "but I remembered a group of civilized vampires, who were the kindest people in our world." _

_"Us," Carlisle stated. _

_Emmett started laughing, "now I wish I gotten my hands on that Sesshomaru,"_

_"No, you don't. Sesshomaru is more lethal then any of your kind." Inuyasha replied. _

_I shuddered at the thought of Sesshomaru coming back, "He is going to come back?" _

_"Not for a while, he needs to think about how to get at you," Inuyasha stated then added "We'll keep a watch on Charlie too, Sesshomaru might use your human uncle to his advantage." _

_"I'll stay," Aniu volunteered, "Dad doesn't think to highly of his pain in the rear lordship."_

_"Aniu, you're still young. You don't know half of what you think you know." _

_Aniu looked at me and shook her head, "the pup doesn't know the first thing of defense," _

_"I'm standing right here, you know." I stated feeling like child that the adults were talking about._

_"Elena, I think you are a child the adults are talking about." Edward remarked. _

_"Great." I breathed, my right shoulder felt better, after that poultice was put on it. I could move it somewhat, _

_"Elena, dear." Esme called from the kitchen. _

_I left the arguing pair alone, _

_"How are you doing?" asked Esme as soon as I came into the kitchen. I noticed she was busy cooking for the ones that were eating. _

_I sighed and slide against the wall until I sat on the floor, with my knees against my chest. _

_"I could lie, but then you would just asked Edward to read my thoughts." I replied, "so I'll just come right out and say it. I hate everything that happened in the last few days, I hate that I had the idea of going to that stupid fair, and finding out I'm on a hit list for every demon alive." _

_"it wasn't your fault," Esme replied, _

_"Isn't it, if it weren't for me, everyone wouldn't have to be on alert," I stated, "Alice can't see when they will decide to come," _

_Alice darted into the room, "I may not be able to see but we just have do things the old fashion way, search the woods, Forks, and La Push until your safe." _

_"I'll never be safe," I moaned, then I got a bright idea, I stood back up and walked back into the living. Where Aniu and Yasha were still at each other throats. _

_"You know watching them is funnier then when Bella was human." Emmett laughed _

_Bella glared at him. "Thanks big brother." _

_I shoved myself in between Aniu and Yasha. "Will you two give it a rest." _

_my uncle and Aniu glared at each other._

_"I want to learn how to fight with more then my demon ninja training." I stated getting the attention of everyone in the room._

_"No." replied Embry. "Its my job to protect you." _

_"You can't be with me every day, Jake will put his paw down and order you to patrol." I reasoned, "My other choice is letting them kill me. Which I have no desire to die." _


	24. Chapter 24

Sundays are supposed to be the days for resting and getting over the long weekend before starting the week over again, well for me. It was the one day I could get away from everything, I told my family; I wanted to learn to fight, Emmett was happy to teach me what he knew. Most of the time, I ended up with more bruises then I wanted, that is when I decided to leave my learning of self defense to the night, and learn all I could about demonic history from Aniu, she is a great teacher; along with the studies of demonology, she has been tutoring me in the regular studies as well,

'_Charlie is getting his wish, I'm in high school and its the kind I liked, home-schooled by someone who looks two years older then me._' I thought as I watched the waves crash into the shore of First Beach, the salt air, the breeze playing with strands of my hair, I had a headband on to hide my abnormal furry ears, I've given up wearing the bandannas, I have headbands now for every outfit in my closet, courtesy of Alice.

I stood on top of a boulder on the beach, just enjoying my freedom of the day,

"Qwil, there's Elly." I heard a child's voice call,

I didn't need to know who it was,

"Hey, Claire-bear." I greeted as I turned on the rock to see, Quil and Claire walking on the beach toward me,

"Hey Elena," greeted Quil, he looked at me with a strange look, "Normally you would be tied to the hip with Embry,"

I laughed, "He had to help his mom for a few hours,"

I love the shop, but I didn't want to spend my Sunday in it.

"Getting out of Forks," Quil stated, as he set Claire on her feet.

"Something like that, you haven't been around to see me fall flat on my face." I replied as I turned back to the ocean, "Sundays are the only days, I have between practice and school work."

"or your nose in an Ancient tome," another voice stated from up the beach catching both mine and Quil's attention.

"Hey Jake." we both greeted,

"Unca Jay!" squealed Claire latching onto Jake's leg in a hug.

"Don't remind me, Charlie took one look at that book and blanched," I replied, that ancient tome was about demons and their governments dating all the way back to feudal era of japan and the US a few generations ago. Turns out the wolf tribe and the Quileutes were more related then I thought. The wolf who shared his body with Taha Aki was a member of the northern demon wolf tribe, small wonder that the wolves today were huge. I shuddered just remembering. "I haven't said this before but you look like a nanny,"

Quil rolled his eyes at me then looked at Claire, "I don't mind."

'_great thing, I don't need a babysitter,_' I thought to myself. "Is it me or do I draw attention wherever I go?"

"Nah, I was coming down anyway, Nessie is out with Alice shopping." Jake answered.

"Claire wanted to come down to the beach and find more pretty rocks" Quil replied.

I crouched down on the boulder, today wasn't a great day for tourists, so this part of the beach was empty besides myself, Claire and the wolves. I reached up one hand and freed my ears. They wriggled as soon as the breeze hit them.

"Why did you do that?" asked Jake looking at me.

"They itch," I replied scratching them. "Also no one on the beach, so I don't see why I have to hide what I am, from people who already know."

the breeze shifted and I sniffed, there was a scent in the air that I didn't know. Heading this way.

"Quil, get Claire out of here," I muttered knowing he could hear me.

Quil picked up Claire and walked away, I could tell by his scent, he was worried.

"What's going on?" asked Jake, he stood with his back to me watching what couldn't be seen.

"Something is coming, someone knows where I am," I replied

my training from Emmett and Aniu were taking effect, my eyes scanned the area, but nothing was coming. This is weird, the aura I sense is a low level hardly there at all. What kind of demon has less power then a flea. I got my answer when I felt something biting me, automatically I smacked the offending bite, and looked down, there was a flea in the palm of my hand,

I looked over at Jake, and he was staring at the flea.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"You have very tasty blood," the flea stated, "I'm Myra, the flea demon."

Just my luck, I have my very own case of fleas. "Just what do you want?"

"Nothing, I heard of half demon that was in Forks, Washington that was didn't care what the demons did." Myra answered, "I was hoping to help you,"

"Whatever," I stated, "Just warn me next time."

"Alright." Myra agreed,

Jake and I turned are attention from the flea to the where the Cullens' place is located, a howl of rage sounded,

"That's Aniu, I wonder what happened?" I asked, I felt Myra jumping into my hair,

"Better go check it out," Jake replied, "First I let Quil know that nothing is wrong."

"Right, I'll see at the Cullens." I replied as I started jogging towards the forest. Once I was in the forest, I ran to the Cullens, jumping over fallen logs, sprinting though the underbrush, I jumped into the trees as I crossed the riverbed, and began jumping from branch to branch, until I reached the Cullens' front yard.

I tackled Aniu, "What was all the howling about, I could hear you all the way at La Push!"

"My brother is coming!" Aniu exclaimed and starting trashing to get away from me. Her eyes were starting the bleed red,

"Aniu, snap out of it." I yelled. Then I slapped her across the face.

Her eyes were back to their normal blue, "I'm sorry, its just that I found out my brother is coming."


	25. Chapter 25

I stared at Aniu, "What is so bad about your brother coming?"

the female wolf demon shook her head her black hair flying, "You don't understand, I'm the youngest out of four pups."

"So this brother of yours is coming because," Bella asked.

"my brother, who is three minutes older then me," Aniu crossed her arms, "I haven't been home in a long time, I don't like being there having to listen to my father go on and on about my choice in life."

"Let me guess, he wants you to settle down and have children?" I asked,

Aniu glared at me, and turned to go inside the mansion, if she had a tail it would be between her legs.

"she's depressed," Jasper whispered,

I sighed, and walked after her. Aniu was sitting on the sofa with her head in her hands. I bit my lip, as I sat down next to her,

"I don't understand why he's showing up," Aniu muttered

"Have you forgotten anything that might be the reason, he's showing up?" I asked, Aniu was my friend but she was also my teacher,

She shook her head, and turned to look at me, "how about you take a week off the studies, spend time with your uncle, I have a feeling, I'm going to be dragged home kicking and screaming."

"forgive the pun, but you're kind of a lone wolf," I stated,

"Yeah, I guess I am. I love my siblings and parents. But you know about packs right?" Aniu asked,

I nodded, I might not be able to hear them in the wolf form but I am a member of the packs.

"my father Koga is the leader of the wolf tribe, and my oldest brother Seto is the heir." Aniu explained,

"So you're like a Princess?" I asked,

Aniu nodded, "I like being by myself, taking care of any strays, I might run across."

I ducked my head, and mock-growled. "so when he getting here,"

"Now," Aniu replied as her eyes were snapped to the forest. I followed her gaze and saw a tornado of leaves, when the tornado stopped a male appeared looking around the yard, he had long red hair that was tied up into a ponytail, I couldn't see his eyes but his facial expression was cocky,

"Codi," shorted Aniu as she stood up. "Might as well, see why he just showed up. Why couldn't someone else come"

I stood behind her as she went up and glared at her brother.

The Cullens appeared from what ever they were doing, my ears twitched as I heard the heavy breathing on wolves.

"Who is that," Alice hissed at my side,

"Aniu's brother," I replied,

"Yo." greeted Codi,

"Get to the point of coming here," Aniu snapped, "Which one of our parents sent you."

"Mom did, she wants you to come home." Codi replied.

I watched as Aniu let out a breath.

"As long at that creep is still there, I'm not leaving Washington," Aniu stated, What creep was she talking about?

Codi growled something and Aniu snapped her teeth.

"I'm not being mated to some idiot, Father chooses." Aniu stated between her teeth. "I will live my life my way and another thing, if you ever trespass on my lady's territory again, I won't stop her from killing you."

My eyes widen, why was she bringing me into this?

Codi blinked and came closer, "I see no one here that lays claim to these lands."

I snarled, "That's where you're wrong. I have laid claim."

his green eyes switched from his sister to me, and he smirked.

Aniu growled and bared her teeth, "Don't you even think about it!"

"Oh come on, she's not with anyone." Codi stated, leering at me.

"Actually; I am with someone," I stated.

Then I watched as my gray wolf with dark spots on his back emerged from the forest and enjoying seeing Codi's expression go from lovestruck to pure horror. He walked up to me, and stared at me with one huge eye.

"You did that on purpose." I accused.

I could see that Embry was laughing with the way his eyes lit up and he gave me a wolfy grin. Aniu busted out laughing as she watched the scene.

"After this, I want to go home." I stated,

"Aniu, Are you going to come home, I promise that jerk isn't there." Codi stated,

"Give me one good reason." Aniu replied after she gotten control of her laughing fit.

"Every year, you don't come home and mom is always upset. She wants the whole family together for the feast." Codi sighed.

"Feast?" I repeated.

"Its like the humans' Thanksgiving and the only reason I don't go home is my father wants me to settle down." Aniu explained. "I will return only this one time, and if he starts again. I will take off and I will beat you within an inch of your life."

Embry looked at Aniu, and whined a little.

Both wolf demons turned.

"Don't feel bad for me, I have about a hundred nieces and nephews. Each from different siblings. Trust me when he said the whole family, he meant it." Aniu stated as she looked at Embry. "I get along with everyone of my brothers and sisters, I love my pack but sometimes I wish they would open their eyes to the twenty-first century, I wish us wolf demons have what you wolves do."

Aniu turned and went back inside, and came back out with her bag. "I left some of the herbs, just in case you get anymore assassins."

that caught Codi's attention, "Assassins?"

"Yeah, Elena is on their hit list." Aniu stated, "I've been teaching her all about demonic history."

"You're going to explain on the way home," Codi ordered.

I scratched my head and dislodged the flea demon. "Go with her, Myra."

"But I want to stay here." the flea stated.

"I'm saying go with her and gather information for me." I clarified

"I will, milady." stated Myra hopping from my hand to Aniu's shoulder.

"Myoga's protégée. I hope She's not a bloody coward as Myoga is." laughed Shippo as he showed up from who knows where.

I waved as Aniu left, "Free in the mornings."

"I'll give you a ride home." Edward stated.

"Please, I think i want to crawl into my bed at home and just sleep." I stated. I haven't been home in a while.

"But what about our fighting practice." whined Emmett.

"She needs a week off," Rose replied. "Just to be with Charlie. We're not her only family."

"and I haven't seen Emily in days." I added. I missed her.

I walked with Edward to the garage. He opened the passegener door for me. When i got in, he shut the door and was in the driver's seat before i could blink. I let my thoughts dift from one subject to another.

"So what about your freedom?" Edward asked

"What about it," I replied. "I'm not doing anything. But sit at home and relax." and maybe go up into the attic and see what i could find.

When we go to the house, Charlie wasn't home. His cruiser was gone.

"He's still at work." i sighed. I opened the door and got out. "Thanks for the ride home."

"No problem, do you have your key?" Edward asked.

I shook my head, "No, I'll climb though my window."

I looked up at the tree, then back at the car but the driver's seat was empty. I turned and saw him standing on the porch with the door open.

"I hate when you people do that." i muttered.

"Least i can do, i haven't had to do that in a while." Edward replied.

I rolled my eyes as i stepped around him to flip on the porch light, "Have a good evening,"

"You too." was my replied before Edward left.

I walked into the quite house and sniffed around just to check. Nothing and no one out of place. I took off my shoes and left them by the door and padded along to the kitchen to see what there was to cook with.

Finding nothing, I sighed and just went to the couch and curled up falling asleep.


	26. Chapter 26

I was curled up on the couch, after Edward dropped me off at Charlie's. But that isn't where I woke up at; I blinked as the familiar bedroom penetrated my sleep fogged mind,

"How did I get here?" I wondered. I was sure I felt asleep on the couch. Unless I slept longer then was planned and Charlie carried me to bed.

I know I'm not as big as the normal fifteen year old; I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. Looking down I was wearing sweats and a plain t-shirt, okay now I know someone beside Charlie changed me. It was awkward thing; I shivered as my feet touch the wooden floor.

Reaching out and grabbing my bathrobe, stomach growling.

I walked downstairs; Charlie looked up from the newspaper and smiled at me. "I thought I would have to call Dr. Cullen."

"What's today?" I asked.

"Thursday, I'm surprised you even came home." Charlie stated,

"Yeah, I've been studying really hard with Aniu," I replied. And being knocked into trees by Emmett, I had to stay away to let my bruises heal. "I was wondering how did i get from the couch to my room?"

"I carried you, and Sue changed your clothes." Charlie answered, "You looked so tired, you didn't stay up all night did you?"

"No, I didn't." I replied sitting down at the table.

"Sue asked if I want to spend Thanksgiving out at La Push, She said that everyone was getting together." Charlie spoke as i munched on a garnola bar.

I forgotten about the holiday, "i don't mind, I would love to see everyone. Aniu left yesterday to go back to her family for the holiday."

"I hope she gave you a few days off," Charlie commented, he was trying to make a conversation.

I looked up, "By any chance is some one my mom's stuff in the attic, you know from when she was growing up?"

I knew that when Gran died, Charlie was landed with everything saved.

"I'm not sure." Charlie answered, "Why do you ask?"

I shrugged, "i just want to see if there for letters or something, mom wrote. I kinda want to make a scrapbook of her life,"

"Attics all yours, just becareful." Charlie stated, "I want to program the tv to record the game, and watch a few."

I nodded, and walked back upstairs to my room to grab a flash light, i figured i'll find what i want then get dressed,

I opened the attic door and climbed on the ladder, clicked on the light. To search for anything that had my mom's name on it. What i found wasn't a box it was a trunk. With the initials, A.S.

I grabbed that trunk and pulled it to the attic ladder, carefully going backward down the steps.

"My mom has a trunk full of stuff, now I'm terrified." I muttered outloud. As I carried the trunk with little effort back to my room. I placed the trunk on the floor and with trembling hands, I opened. I noticed a bunch of envelopes, addressed to my mom.

I took one out and nearly dropped in shock. They were letters passed from mom to Sesshomaru.

_Dear Alisa,_ _Hopefully, One day, I will have you by my side and you will be that last angel face I see. I will be able to hold you in my arms and tell you how much I love you and how much you really mean to me. _

There are no words to express the gratitude I feel in my heart, that our hearts have come to dwell together, as one. You are my life, my heart, my soul. You are my best friend. You are my one true love. You are my destiny. I love you more today than I did yesterday, and I'll love you more tomorrow than I do today. Loving you is the only thing that makes life worth living.

Love always,

_Sesshomaru, _

I wanted to throw up, somehow this is going to be hard to deal with. My mom as a teenager writing to the demon who would one day sire me, I put down the letter, and didn't open another one. Instead I found my mom's dairy. Flipping to a random page, I read.

_**'Dear dairy,**_

_**Today, I met someone in this little town of Forks, his name is Sesshomaru. He comes from Japan. He is the most handsome man, I have ever seen. One day I hope to be in a relationship with him. **_

My mother must have been blind, when she first met my father. He's not at all what he appears to be.

I looked though and found other items, pictures of Sesshomaru, that I might just throw away. But the strange part was, I found an unopened letter addressed to me. Why would there be a letter for me in my mom's things. Unless she put it here when we visited.

I don't want to open it, I'll wait until I can be with Embry before I read it.

I packed everything away, and put the trunk in my closet. I didn't want to look at it anymore. My mother was in love with Sesshomaru when she was my age.

I got dressed, pulling on my hoodie, I wanted to get away from the house.

Grabbing my cell, I dialed Emily and Sam's house number; waiting for anyone to pick up felt like an eternity.

"Hello?" Emily answered on the forth ring.

"Emily, it Elena." I replied, "Have you got any plans?"

"No, aren't you busy with studying and fighting?" Emily asked.

"Not today, Aniu isn't in Washington right now." I replied

"Your Uncle is that isn't he?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, so can I come visit or is Sam going to throw a fit?" I replied

"Sam's not even here right now, he's with the others. I was just about to suffer a visit with my cousin." Emily explained. "I am going to feed the masses."

"I want to help," I volunteered. "I know how much the guys pack away."

"More the merrier." Emily laughed.

"Okay, I'll tell Charlie about the plans if I can get him away from the tv." I sighed, the we each said goodbye and hung up.

I walked into the living room and found Charlie watching some kind of game.

"Hey Elena, come to watch the game?" Charlie asked but didn't look at me.

"No, I just talked to Emily, and I want to go over to Sue's and help cook." I answered, "Also to distract Leah,"

Why that girl wouldn't get over this Sam imprinting thing, even if she was in Jake's pack.

Charlie's eyes flickered from the game on tv to me,

"If you want to finish the game, I'll go by myself." I suggested, '_I can run there, besides I think I'm going to hurl if I keep thinking about my mother's love letters._'

"Go ahead, I want to finish this, then I'll come." Charlie replied.

I nodded, and turned to go to the door, putting on my raincoat and shoes. Stepping out into the cloudy day, took off for the forest at run. Leaping between trees and ground, training with Emmett also did increase my endurance, so I was hardy panting when I reached the border. I didn't know where the others were, so I headed to Emily's house.

"Anyone home?" I asked as I looked around,

"Elena, come on in." Emily voice came from inside, "How are you?"

"Week off from slave driver Aniu, went though the attic and found some of my mom's old things, found out she was in love with the demon, that would one day be my biological father," I replied as I sat down at the table, I noticed there was a hard boiled eggs sitting there, so I began to peel them, I watched as Emily limped slightly around the kitchen, "Are you cooking for everyone?"

"My Aunt's helping," Emily replied, "We're all gathering here, since my home is big enough for the packs."

"I should have brought something then," I stated and my ears drooped a little,

"You came early to help, it doesn't matter," Emily replied

We finished are chores, before everyone showed up, Charlie, the wolves, Sue, and to my surprise Embry's Mom, I guess its family and friends.

"Boys, save some for the rest of us who don't eat a whole cow," I snapped watching with mild amusement as the human shaped wolves loaded their plates with everything on the table.

"sorry Elena." the boys stated in unison,

I turned my eyes to Charlie, "Uncle Charlie?"

"Yeah, Kid?" replied

"Do you know anyone named Sesshomaru?"

the wolves straightened up a bit and Charlie's face grew pale.

"Yes," answered Charlie.


	27. Chapter 27

I glanced at Embry then back at Charlie.

"How do you know of the name Sesshomaru?" Charlie asked,

How indeed, I met him and he's my father?

"I found letters between him and mom, I thought he was like pen pal." I lied.

"Elena, this isn't the time to talk about him." Charlie tried to change the subject.

"I think this is the perfect to time to explain how you know Sesshomaru." I stated, we already finished dinner and Emily, Sue, and Leah were washing dishes, Sam, Seth, and Paul were going to run a line along both sides of the border before dark, Quil, Embry, Jake, Leah, Jared were staying and waiting for an explanation.

Charlie glanced at me, "Alisa loved everything that has to do with the supernatural. She started writing this Sesshomaru guy when she learned of the legend of the something jewel."

"Shikon Jewel." I supplied, "Kagome's shrine sells replicas of the sacred jewel."

"Before I knew it, she was on a plane to Tokyo," Charlie finished,

And about two years later she came to visit towing me along, "thanks for telling me, Uncle Charlie,"

I just stood up from the table, and walked out of Emily's door. There was something off about the truth. Maybe the letter would reveal more of the truth of my past. I walked until I was at the rock where I first found out about Embry imprinting on me, sighing to myself. I pulled the letter out from my hoodie pocket. I had it with me, and didn't know how or when to open it. Soon all to soon, arms wrapped around my shoulders and a chin was placed on my head,

"Charlie was worried about you, why did you leave?" Embry asked.

"too many unanswered questions, about my mom and Sesshomaru. I lied when I said I said I thought he was a pen pal. He was more then just a pen pal. She was in love with him." I replied. "I want you to be with me, when I open this."

"I'm here now," Embry whispered.

I nodded, and opened the letter, I read it outloud.

"_My little Koinu, _

_If you are reading this, you have found my secret treasure chest at your Uncle Charlie's that would mean, I am no longer with you, for that my dearest daughter I apologize. I never wanted to leave you to deal with what I am about the explain, _

_Elena, you are a half dog demon, the daughter of a rather powerful Demon Lord, I never meant to have you deal with the repercussions of my actions or lack of them. I'm only human. _

_Sesshomaru will always be the love of my life, but something changed after you were born. there is a fraction of the demonic world, that still has prejudices against half bloods they have sent assassins to kill you, for what you are. Your life is and may still very well be in danger. Your father and I have agreed to raise you away from the demonic world and politics that I should raise you as a human or as humanly as I can. _

_I know you have been asking where your daddy is, well truth is. I had to draw a line somewhere. I keep thinking about what if I stayed. Would I have lost my only child? Would Sesshomaru tried harder to protect us? All these questions keep spinning in my mind, when I look at you. I hope to everything that you will find your place in this world or the demonic one. Please be happy and safe. _

_Love forever and always._

_Your momma, Alisa._"

After I finished, I folded the letter up and placed in back in my hoodie pocket. "Well that explains so much, I have a bounty over my head."

Embry and I just sat together until I felt a biting on my neck. I slapped it.

"Must you do that everytime," Myra's voice asked.

I looked at Embry, "And you call the Cullens' bloodsuckers." I turned back to the flea in my hand. "What do you want, and I thought I told you to go with Aniu,"

"Well there are some problems on our side of the world, Aniu is having problems with some of her pack mates, and she's fighting claw and fang for you, and I will like to report that a demon was located just east of the La Push border." Myra stated

I growled and Embry doubled my growl.

"Not this time, I'm not letting anything happen to my territory." I stated First demon that has guts enough to enter my territory, I'm going to enjoy this.

"Elena?" asked Embry as he trembled

I turned to look at him, "yeah?"

"What should I tell Charlie," Embry stated,

"I don't know, make something up like I told you to leave me alone, but give hints to the others." I suggested, "I need go to before that demon gets farther into the lands,"

"You have five minutes before I get everyone else." Embry warned me before I took off running.

Leaping from tree branch to another. I began sniffing the air, sure enough someone's scent besides mine was here.

"Mistress, are you sure you can handle a demon by yourself?" Myra asked clinging to my ear as I ran.

"If I can handle a big guy like Emmett, I can handle a full fledged demon." I replied as I stop and crouched on the three branch,

"I thought there were rumors about a half demon claiming this place, I guess I was wrong." a voice stated,

I snarled. "You have two choices go away or die."

I had to smile at the demon who whirled around as he heard a disembodied voice sounding from the trees.

"Who's there!" shouted the bird.

I darted to another branch, and giggled. "Just a harmless girl," Yeah, a harmless girl who runs with vampire and wolves daily and that could kill you without breaking a sweat. "So what's your choice?"

"I'll take option three," He replied then he was in front of me.

No concealment or anything, he looked like a overgrown macaw, three different shades to his hair.

Jumping back a branch, I snarled and barred my teeth. "I want you out of My territory!"

he tilted his head to the side, "What happens if I don't want to leave."

"Then I will be forced to kill you." I stated though gritted teeth.

"Oh please, what can a human like you do besides get in my way." the overgrown macaw laughed.

I have about three minutes before Embry comes with the troops. I cracked my knuckles something I picked up from a certain uncle of mine.

"I'll show you what a little human can do." I stated, I pounced at him. Clawing, kicking and punching him. Until he was nothing more then a pile of feathers. I refuse to use the dagger that I recently found out was from Uncle Yasha. Because I wanted to be strong and not rely on someone else's strength to protect me. But it didn't some the guilt that I felt at killing a creature.

I stood there staring at my claws, would I be considered a murderer for killing a demon, what happens if he had a mate and children? I felt myself heave as I wanted to hurl. I closed my eyes and gave a brief but heartfelt pray for this demon's soul.


	28. Chapter 28

A few hours after I returned from slaying a demon who might of had a family. I just wanted to crawl into a hole and not come out. I had my eyes downcast as I walked back into Emily's house. I passed them without even looking. I knew I had blood still on my claws, I needed a shower and to be alone.

My ears twitched as I found out that I wasn't wearing my headband. I didn't want to think about that. I just walked into Emily's bathroom and turned on the water for a shower.

I let the tears I held for so long after the massacre, because it was a massacre pure and simple. I didn't want to kill him. But the first rule of the claiming a territory was kill or be killed. But it doesn't mean I have to like it.

I leaned my head against the wall of the shower, and tried to pull myself back together. Which didn't work, I was so guilty of committing a murder. I didn't know how to cope with knowing what I had done.

I needed so talk to someone other then the wolves. They wouldn't know how I was feeling. They were killing vampires who drank human blood.

The hot water was turning cold by the time I had enough. My head swimming with thoughts and questions.

I forgot I didn't bring any clothes with me into the bathroom. Wrapping a towel around myself, I walked out of the bathroom and into a small guest room, that I normally would stay in. going to the closet, I pulled out a pair of sweat pants and a flannel shirt. I just slip them on.

"Elena?" asked a voice that sounded concerned. I didn't pay attention, I just stared at my clawed hands knowing the dangerous weapons I had. I've killed a living creature. My stomach heaved at the thought. Was I a monster or was my demon blood finally coming to the surface.

I jumped when a hand touched my shoulder, it was warm. Human. Turning my head I saw Charlie standing there with a worried expression. My mind reeled, "Get away from me," I had to protect my full fledged human uncle. Until I knew I could control this monster inside me.

I walked out of the room, out of Emily's house and ran.

I ran far away from La Push, I didn't stop running until I collapsed on the Cullens' lawn.


	29. Chapter 29

I felt that I was carried into the house, and set down on the sofa.

"I thought she was at La Push with Emily," I heard Rose's murmured as she had my head in her lap.

"Something must of happen, and it can't be with Embry." Bella replied.

"Something did happen," I muttered as I sat up from Rose's lap. "Nothing is wrong with any of the wolves, Charlie or Emily."

I stared at the carpet not looking at anyone. "I ran away from everyone, they wouldn't understand what I did."

"What did you do?" asked Alice, staring at me.

I couldn't bring myself to say what I did, so I glanced at Edward and thought about what I did.

"Elena," whispered Edward as he finished reading my mind.

"Please explain to them, I can't bring myself to repeat what I just thought about." I requested in fact I felt like throwing up after just thinking about it.

"She was forced to kill a demon." Edward explained though gritted teeth,

I felt my eyes pick with tears, I wanted to be understood, someone who could talk sense into me, someone who has been in my place before. Someone who had to kill or be killed,

"Elena, come with me." my head shot up at the only voice and person I don't really talk too all that much, Jasper.

I stood up and glanced between Jasper and Alice,

"Jazz, understands better then we would," Alice answered my confused expression,

I nodded and stood up and walked over Jasper, "Lead the way,"

Jasper walked out the back door and head at slightly faster pace then a human, he walked for a while until we reached the river, and just stood there,

"How can you understand what I'm going though?" I asked first.

"You're not losing control of yourself," Jasper replied, "You just have basic instincts; it the flight or fight respond every creature has."

I leaned against a tree trunk, and crossed my arms.

Jasper turned and faced me, "You don't believe me?"

"You're the one who reads emotions, not me." I replied, even with the calm washing over me, I still felt doubt and guilt.

"Also I can understand, because I didn't have the same kind of upbringing, as my adopted siblings," Jasper explained, he pulled one of his sleeves up and shown me scars, my eyes widened at the scars. I never really thought about Jasper having a past that was different then the rest of my vampiric cousins. I always thought they were created by Carlisle.

Jasper then told me of his past and the southern vampire wars.

"It's territorial instinct, this is my land so stay off?" I asked.

"Yes, You will get use to the new demonic instincts, maybe ask Aniu when and if she comes back." Jasper suggested,

"I think I will, thank you for shoving sense into me, I didn't want to think about what I've done, now I know it wasn't because of my demon side," I stated.

Then I realized I have some explaining to do back on the rez. Everyone saw my ears, that wasn't wolf or imprintee.

"Oh great," I moaned.


	30. Chapter 30

Jasper stared at me, "Why are you feeling worried?"

I turned to him, "Maybe because I don't have my headband, and everyone who isn't a wolf or imprintee of the wolves saw me for what I am,"

"Don't worry about it, you might some questions to be answered, what's the worse that could happen?" Jasper asked as we walked back to the house,

"Oh I don't know, giving the full blood humans a heartattack besides Charlie, he knows a little about me, but Billy, Sue, and Mrs. Call doesn't know a thing about demons." I replied.

"tough problem, I wish I could help you with that," Jasper stated.

I glanced over at him, and shook my head, "You did help me, cousin. You helped me see that its natural to protect something,"

I stopped as I felt a strange pulsing at my ankle, what was it. Then it stopped. I mentally shrugged. I would worry about that later.

"It seems Aniu is back early," Jasper whispered,

my ears perked up, and I sniffed the air. It was Aniu's scent mix in with her scent was anger and resentment.

"Something is wrong, I can sense her emotions. She's angry" Jasper stated then looked at me,

"Don't forget the resentment, I can smell that too," I stated

We both started to sprint to the house, I skidded to a stop as I saw the suitcases that were beside Aniu,

"Aniu, what's is with the suitcases?" I asked as I sat beside her.

"I'm not welcome in the pack anymore," Aniu answered. "Not that I was really wanted to stay, father and mother are really upset about it, but the elders decided they didn't like me around a 'filthy half demon' so I told them to the rot in hell."

I glanced down at the floor, "I'm sorry, Aniu."

"Why?" Aniu asked, "I'm not, I told you before I don't get along with my former pack, besides I have something better,"

"what could be better then being with your parents and siblings?" I asked confused. I didn't have blood siblings so I don't know about that kind of relationship,

"I have you, and the family you have." Aniu replied then rubbed my ears, "You are worth cutting ties to the demon wolf tribe,"

"She's right, Mistress," Myra spoke up causing everyone else to jump in surprise, "and your problem, you should tell Aniu about it."

"Who said that?" asked Emmett looking about for someone he couldn't see.

"Emmett, if you want to see me, I think you should look on my mistress Elena's shoulder," Myra laughed.

"Annoying flea," I muttered, then looked up as Emmett darted over to me,

"You have a flea in a dress on your shoulder," he stated.

"Really? Emmett; I didn't know, I guess I have to get a flea collar now," I replied

"I'm Myra, the flea demon, the new vassal of Mistress Elena." Myra explained, "I'm well versed in the ways of the Sliver Inu Demon,"

"Only because you are a student of Myoga," Aniu pointed out, "Least you're not a bloody coward."

"Speaking of being a coward, I need your help Aniu." I interrupted, biting my lip just enough not draw blood. I placed my hands on my lap and looked down at the floor,

"Do I have to give you etiquette lessons too?" Aniu teased,

"Might have too, since I'd stake my claim on theses lands. But how many humans know about demons?" I asked.

"Fair few, we do trust certain humans, why?" Aniu asked.

I blinked well that was good to know, "Cliff notes version, I killed my first demon, then went into a state of guilt, never noticing I didn't have my headband on when I returned to Emily's house and Billy, Sue, and Embry's mother saw my ears."

"You're lucky; most demons aren't in human social circles, who was this demon?" Aniu asked

"Well pretty much an overgrown macaw. I gave him a choice leave or die, he chose option two," I replied.

"No, glamor around him then, some demons don't have a humanoid form, and I know of only one demon that looks like that, don't worry you're in the clear on that one, you saved us from a war." Aniu explained. "as for the humans, you should explain, some humans can be good to have around,"

Aniu's head snapped up and she sniffed the air, "Someone's coming."

my ears twitched, as I heard paws running on the ground and very fast,

"Its Leah," I stated.

DarkPriestess66: its short but I have no clue, how people would react to someone more different then they are, any ideas?


	31. Chapter 31

DarkPriestess66: I don't own the song in this chapter, lol.

I watched as Leah padded up with a slightly worried look in her eyes, I stood up from the couch and went to the door and step outside, Aniu following me.

"I speak with the wolves of the demon wolf tribe, I can understand anything she says," Aniu stated quietly, Edward must have decided come and translate but it wasn't needed if I have Aniu,

Leah growled something mutely, and Aniu's own growl followed,

"Mind telling me?" I asked.

"It appears, I'm needed to explain about demons to the humans who don't know about what you are," Aniu replied.

My ears pressed themselves against my head, and I let out a whimper, "This is all my fault,"

Aniu turned to me, and grabbed me by my shoulders and shook me until my teeth rattled, "This isn't your fault, I have believed for a long time, demons, half-demons, and humans should live in harmony with each other, and you will not get into a depression, and you were meant to be born, I do not want to hear another word out of you, about it being your fault"

"Everything has happened is because of me, I shouldn't have moved to Forks!" I exclaimed, then I received a stinging slap across my face. I reached up and touch my cheek, when I lowered my hand, my fingertips were covered in blood, "You just slapped me?"

I looked up at Aniu's stern expression, "Yes, I did and I would do it again, nothing is your fault, just like my being exiled isn't mine, don't ever think about it again, now I'll have an imprinted wolf to deal with when he sees those claw marks."

"Is this some demonic way of correcting pups?" I asked.

"I'm not carrying you by the scuff of your neck, I'm not that maternal, come on before we are dragged back to the rez by Leah's teeth," Aniu answered.

I nodded not trusting my voice right now, I was terrified. Not even Jasper's gift could help me right now,

Together Aniu, Leah, and I were heading back to Emily's house, where everyone was most likely in shock.

"Jake send you because you're the fastest?" I asked as I sprinted though the forest.

Leah glanced at me, the look in her eyes said 'Are you kidding me?'

"Fine, I get it." I stated, "I would ask how is everyone is doing but I doubt I'll like the answer."

We arrived back at Emily's, Leah having changed back in the woods. So she wouldn't let anyone know about the wolves,

"They're really freaked out, Elena." Leah stated as we walked around the corner, okay it was more of they were walking, Aniu was dragging me by my arm.

"Why are you being such a baby about this, your demonic heritage, would come out sooner or later?" Aniu asked

"Aniu, you're hundred years older then me, compared to you I am a baby" I whined.

Aniu dragged me to the door, when Leah opened it, proceeded to drag me into the main room.

"Elena?" Embry asked "Where did those marks come from?"

"I slapped her," Aniu replied, I step behind her, I was frightened about how the others were going to react me, my ears pressed themselves even harder to my skull.

I could feel Embry's eyes on me, and I felt like he would leave his mom's house just to be with me.

"What is with the ears?" asked Billy,

Aniu gave a very unladylike snort, "She's different, and so am I."

"And you are?" Uncle Charlie asked.

Aniu's blue eyes flickered to me, "I'm Aniu, Elena's teacher and friend, and what are you hiding behind me?"

"You're taller and older then me?" I replied. "I'm just a koinu after all."

"A what?" asked Ms. Call.

"It means puppy in Japanese and that's our nickname for Elena," Aniu replied, "Where should I begin, well let's start with, We're demons."

"I'm not a full demon, I'm a half demon." I spoke up still hiding behind Aniu,

Embry stood up and walked around Aniu to pull me into his arms, he kissed the top of my head.

"Embry get away from her!" Ms. Call exclaimed.

I yelped, and a whimper escaped my throat.

"What's wrong?" asked Embry as he held me in his arms, a circle of love and protection,

"My ears are sensitive, I can't have someone yelling," I replied as I huddled against Embry's embrace. He turned to his mom, "I'm not leaving her, I'm not letting you throw her to the wolves."

"Hey!" Aniu replied. "I'm a wolf demon."

"It was a expression, he didn't mean it like that," Jake stated.

"Welcome to the world of the supernatural, Ms. Call." Aniu smiled, "Better you know about us, then some of the other creatures we share the world with,"

I heard Ms. Call's heart speed up, and her breathing pick up, I turned to look at her, her normally tan skin was pale, and she looked like she was about to faint.

"You might want to sit down," Sue stated as she gently steered Embry's mom to a chair, out of everyone, She seem to be taking it the hardest, I guess it was easier to know when you're quileute or in Uncle Charlie's case having a true Alpha phase in front of you.

I pulled away from Embry, and looked at Aniu,

"Go and talk to her," Aniu stated, "Show her you're a good dog."

I rolled my eyes, and walked over to Embry's mom and crouched down before her, sitting like a dog I might add,

"I really am the same person, I'm not bad, I'm not from hell. I'm more like a domestic dog, housebroken and everything."

Ms. Call just stared at me, "I don't understand."

"A half demon is born between a demon and human, and my mom was human, and my biological father was a full demon," I explained, "If it helps, you can rub my ears."

She reached out hesitantly and I ducked my head, my ears twitched as she petted them.

"They're real?" She asked.

"Yep," I answered.

"I can't believe, you're letting someone else touch your ears," Aniu stated.

"Why it got every one else to trust me," I asked.

"I guess you're right," Aniu relented,

"Mom, Elena sings too,"

I blushed and wrinkled my nose at him,

"Know any songs right now?" asked Emily,

"A fair few, why?" I asked.

I had a feeling they would want me to sing, I would like too, but I want to sing something with wolves in it, for Aniu and the others, then I smiled. "I know one, I like."

"Really, what is the name of the song?" asked Ms. Call as she stopped petting my ears.

"It's called Snow Magic," I answered, "I could sing that one if you want."

"Please do," was my reply,

I nodded and perched myself on the kitchen counter that was cleared off, and cleared my throat.

_In the forests of the North Lands  
_

_Where light curtains dance at night  
_

_Lived a warrior named Alexi -  
_

_He was fair and young and bright.  
_

_Many maidens sighed to see him,  
_

_Yet Alexi dwelled alone.  
_

_Though they tried their best to please him  
_

_To their charms he was as stone. _

_Then one day within the forest  
_

_Young Alexi passing there  
_

_Met a maiden like no other -  
_

_Tall and shining, proud and fair.  
_

_Hair as pale as virgin snowdrifts,  
_

_Eyes like ice with hidden fire.  
_

_From the moment that he saw her  
_

_He was taken with desire. _

I could tell as I was singing, the imprinted wolves grew closer to the the one who caught their attention and forever held it, Embry stared at me with love shining his eyes, Aniu glanced at me with a smile on her face,

_Young Alexi, proud Alexi  
_

_There is magic in the snow!  
_

_There is peril in the forest,  
_

_Hiding more than you can know!  
_

True enough now that I think about it, there are vampires, demons, and the packs hunting for one another,

_To Alexi's awe and gladness  
_

_His pale maid loved in return.  
_

_And she would deny him nothing  
_

_Though her past he would not learn.  
_

_Nor would she once leave the forest  
_

_Back to his own village go.  
_

_Said she feared the touch of strangers,  
_

_Would not leave the peaceful snow. _

Aniu looked at me, when I reach this part of the song, it kinda sounded like her and me, I wouldn't share most of my past with Embry and she wouldn't share her past with me,

_Now though he would often beg her  
_

_Let him much past moonrise stay,  
_

_But with tease and soft intrigues  
_

_Sent him homewards on his way.  
_

_Enemies had young Alexi,  
_

_One of them a cunning foe  
_

_Noted where he spent his hours,  
_

_Laid an ambush in the snow. _

I paused just long enough you to walk over to Embry, and touch his cheek with my own clawed fingertips, and sang in and even sweeter voice, as the love of a wolf.

_"Oh my love and life, Alexi -  
_

_Leave while light is in the sky!  
_

_There is danger in the forest -  
_

_Leave and do not ask me why!" _

I let my hand drop and went back to singing in my natural voice.

_Young Alexi, strong Alexi -  
_

_Laughed away his lover's fear.  
_

_And he did not leave till darkness  
_

_And behind him he could hear  
_

_Sounds of wolves that stalked his footsteps.  
_

_Then before him he could see  
_

_Men that sprang out in an ambush  
_

_And his mortal enemy. _

I heard gasps from the females, and I got narrowed eyes from the rest of the wolves. I smirked.

_He was one against too many,  
_

_But ere they could raise a sword,  
__Wolves appeared and leapt upon them  
_

_Like a great howling horde!  
_

_Wolves lead by a raging bitch-queen  
_

my eyes flickered to Aniu, who smiled at me, I could tell she taken after her mother being a white wolf demon,

_As white and soft as snow.  
_

_And Alexi much astonished  
_

_Watched his enemies laid low. _

I switched back to the sweet voice, and sang again to Embry.

_"Oh Alexi, my Alexi -  
_

_Why were you so bold and proud?  
_

_Why did you not heed the warning  
_

_That I dared not speak aloud?" _

Switching back to normal I sang the verse until I knew that wolf-maiden of the song spoke again, so I waited

_And the wolf-bitch faced Alexi  
_

_As blood stained her white fur red  
_

_And before he drew one breath  
_

_His lover stood in wolfling skin. _

_"Long I loved you with my magic.  
_

_Wrought a spell, but with one ban -  
_

_In my woods I'd stay a maiden  
_

_If I never killed a man._

Now the spell I wrought is ended",

_And she vanished as she spoke  
_

_And the wolf-maid turned and fled him  
_

_Howling grief as her heart broke. _

_Though the many maids pursue him,  
_

_Young Alexi dwells alone.  
_

_And his friends are heard to wonder  
_

_At how sad his face has grown._

Young Alexi, proud no longer -

_Each day to the forest goes,  
_

_Seeks for something lost to hiding,  
_

_Raised by magic in the snows. _

"Elena, you sang that song about a wolf?" Aniu asked

"Well you are a wolf maiden, are you not?" I asked.


	32. Chapter 32

Glowing red eyes stared at me in the distance, coming closer with each of my heartbeats. I turned and bolted running fleeing what I couldn't tell, all I knew was that it didn't have the scent of sweetness as a vampire did, so this must be a demon, I could feel my muscles tightening and releasing, the feel of the soft earth and leaves under my feet as I ran through the forest. My sides were burning but the feel of running was like no other in my life. I couldn't think in the way I used to all I could think about was trying to escape those glowing red eyes,

I had to get away to somewhere safe or as safe as i could be. I sniffed the air trying to find someone to help me. I chanced a glance over my shoulder, But to my despair those red eyes I had come to fear were still coming closer, will I ever escape this?

I pushed my demonic speed to the limits, to outrun my tormentor, I didn't know who is was, but I knew in my soul if I stop to catch my breathe, that it will destroy me.

I ran until I came to a cliff, where Embry and the others cliff dived from, skidding to a stop, I had no where else to run, my only choices was to jump, or face my enemy.

The glowing red eyes came closer, when a figure came out from the tree line, my breath caught in my throat, there standing before me, was myself only with red eyes with jagged purple markings on each cheek, her claws were longer and poised to kill, and there was a crescent moon on her forehead.

"You are standing in my way," her voice was cold and guttural.

A chill ran up my spine at the sound of her voice, wait or was it my voice?

"Standing in your way?" I repeated feeling dumb,

She snarled at me, "My father, I want to be with my father!"

She pounced at me with her claws and teeth bared, Next thing I knew I was sitting straight up in my bed at the Cullens house,

my heart was hammering in my chest, and my breathing was spiked. I rolled over and hugged my pillow, wishing that someone would come in a check on me.

"Elena?" whispered a musical voice, that sounded like wind chimes.

"Rose?" I asked

"Yes, I can hear your heartbeat all the way downstairs, are you alright?" Rose asked,

"not really, Could you bring me my housecoat?" I asked, I have a feeling I'm not going back to sleep this night.

"Sure," Rose replied, as I felt the current of air as she flitted to my closet, and back.

I rolled out of bed, and took the housecoat from Rose, I slipped it on. I looked at Aniu sleeping peacefully, I envied her.

Rose and I went downstairs, not to awake anyone who was sleeping, Aniu, Shippo, mostly.

"Elena, what are you doing awake?" Esme asked worried,

"I had a nightmare," I replied as I sat and curled up on the sofa,

"Nightmare?" Carlisle repeated, "Want to tell us, maybe it will help?"

"got any paper, and colored pencils?" I replied, "I can't explain what I saw,"

Esme flitted off, and returned with a sketch book and colored pencils, I smiled at her. As she handed them to me,

I started to to draw the image I had so burned into my memory, when I finished I turned it around and showed everyone.

"Who is that?" Emmett asked. "She looks like a good fighter."

"Thanks a lot, she is me kind of." I stated, I started to explain my nightmare until I was shaking so bad and that Carlisle thought about giving me something calm me down,

"Maybe your demonic side recognized Sesshomaru as the true Alpha?" Jasper suggested, since our talk we have came closer, almost as brother and sister.

"Possible, but my human side hates him with every fiber of my being," I replied, "I just don't know what to do, every story I ever heard said that Sesshomaru is a half demon hating cold blood killer,"

my ears lowered, this was one way anyone can tell my emotions my ears always gave them away.

I curled myself up on the couch, waiting for the sun to raise so I could be with Embry, Rose sat by me and stoking my ears, I made that stupid contented growl sound deep in my throat.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked trying to find something to talk about before I end up fighting my demonic self again, and losing.

"Planning on taking Aniu shopping, since she only came with a few sets of clothing," Alice grinned,

"That's nice," I replied, I shifted as I was seeing something out in the gloom of a Forks night,

"Something is out there, watching." I stated.

Everyone's head snapped to the window,

"You're right, something is out there watching us," Carlisle agreed.


	33. Chapter 33

DarkPriestess66: Before you read the following chapter, I like point out to some of these people or demons as the case maybe.

Inuyasha: Yes, I agree about your brother being a jerk, but I must say out of your show, Sesshomaru is my favorite. And I wish you would get rid of the little coward Myoga.

Sesshomaru: Butt out of my writing, you weren't there for much of Elena's childhood, she doesn't even remember you, all you care about is yourself, I'm surprised you even mated with a human since you hate humans and half demons. She has a right to be mad, and since you're such Intelligent Demon Lord, you should know spelling by now. And Elena has only heard stories about your past self, she doesn't know about your current self, so leave this lowly human author alone! I will update this, because I know you will never give up on getting what you think is yours back. Also since she has a right to claim her own territory she has Forks and La Push by Demon Standards and Customs! *Rin skips in,* "My lord, Rin will to point out that I'm the one who changed your mind about humans, now I'm off to make flower crowns for Master Jaken,"

Jacob Black: You can't even spell your own name for crying out loud, and yes I will update. Yesh. Don't phase on me, or wait...this pale face wasn't suppose to know about you being a shape shifter oh well.

Nessie Cullen: You are just too adorable, Yes, I'm updating this story for you, so call off Jacob please! I don't need your wolf after me, oh and tell your mother I said thanks for typing your review.

Embry: Just be glad I gave you someone to Imprint on, Don't Make Me Get Leah!

Elena Swan: What are you doing outside my head? I will update your story, I haven't given up. Give me a break, you are my 'child' as well as Sesshomaru's and Alisa's, I gave you life and I can take it away just as easily as I gave it.

KagomeInuyasha4eva: Yes, I'll try to update. My own characters and those who are not mine are after me, the only one isn't is Aniu.

Volturi4evr: Aro, Caius, Marcus, Leave Me ALONE! I will update when I want too,

Darkpriestess66: Thanks for giving me the laugh, I so desperately needed, my male beagle passed away Saturday, I'm upset about that, so give me a break, I'm only one author. I can't pull ideas out of thin air. It would help if you readers, or characters depending on if you want to review as the characters, to help me with ideas, Now On with the Chapter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Author Replies~~~~~~~~~~~~

I stared out into the gloom of the rainy Forks forest as I watched the mysterious figure approaching the house, I couldn't tell who she or he was.

"I'm not here to harm anyone, I came on behalf of my family." the figure stated. "I'm blood kin too,"

my ears prick forward, family? Blood kin? I don't know about that. My only family is my Uncle Inuyasha, and I really dislike calling my best human friend my aunt, but since she is my aunt in this timeline, okay to creepy.

"Please let me come in, I will explain everything." the figure stated.

I looked over at Rose then at Carlisle, "I guess, we can hear him out,"

"Should we get one of the wolves?" Esme asked.

I didn't think about,

Aniu came downstairs then, yawning but very much alert for the middle of the night. "You wanted a wolf?"

"I didn't mean a wolf demon," Esme amended, " I meant one of shape shifters,"

"Then I suggest Embry, since he will protect Elena with his life." Aniu suggested, "Now who do we have here,"

"i don't know, he says he's blood kin." I answered, "Alice would get my cell phone?"

"I will," Alice's voice floated from upstairs, then she came down and handed me the phone. I pressed speed dial for Embry's cell phone, his mother brought him one since he was tying up the land line by talking to me, at all hours of the night.

"Hello?" greeted Embry half asleep.

"I'm sorry to wake you, Embry." I replied

"Elena?" Embry sounded more awake now that he knew who he was talking too,

"Do you think you could sneak out of your house?" I asked, "I have a visitor, and I need you with me,"

"I'll be right there," Embry replied and the line went dead.

"I'll give him ten minutes tops," Aniu stated, she took her place right by my side, as Second in Command, I didn't know what to think about that,

"Aniu, why are you standing there?" I asked in confusion,

"Standing..Oh I'm sorry, its force of habit I guess, I can stand somewhere as else, if you would like?" Aniu asked

"No, its fine. I was just wondering is all," I replied.

A knock on the door interrupt any questions, I glanced over my shoulder as I watched Carlisle answer the door, Jacob and Embry walked in,

"Jake?" I asked.

"I came a back up, Sam is patrolling his side of the line, and Leah is watching this one, she will howl if this visitor bought more company with him," Jacob replied in his as Bella called it, Alpha mode, if Sam needed to know something then Jacob would know everything.

"Alright, Whoever you are, Explain now." I called loud enough for him to hear, Esme opened the sliding glass door to the forest, and the figure walked in, to my surprise and shock, he was handsome, but he had Kagome's features along with some of Inuyasha's overconfidence, with black hair with sliver white highlights. His eyes were just like Kagome's with golden flecks in them, showing his own demonic heritage.

"Let me introduce myself, my name is Ryoichi," he introduced himself, "I'm from the Sliver Inu Clan, your clan Elena."

"How do you know my name?" I asked as I cracked my knuckles.

He raised his hands in a surrendered gesture, "I know of you, because I heard stories about you my whole life, cousin."

"cousin, then you wouldn't happen to be Inuyasha's and Kagome's child?" I asked feeling like something was calling me to trust him.

"Yes, I've come to explain things that have been going on in the Court since Lady-Aunt Alisa and you went into hiding," Ryoichi stated as he came to kneel in front of me,

I suppressed a groan, I didn't want to be Royalty, "I don't want to be a Princess or Heiress."

"Well the only way to get out of that title would be to go to the Western Castle and renounce your title," Ryoichi replied, with his eyes downcast looking at the floor, "If you do, it will free you of your duties, but you would still be Lord-Uncle Sesshomaru's daughter, and there would have to be someone else of Royal blood to pass the claim too,"

"I forgot about that part," Aniu stated, "But what about Inuyasha, he is Royal?"

"Since Elena's birth, My father had be replace, he was the Heir Presumptive, but its Elena's birthright to be the Heiress Apparent unless Sesshomaru mates again and fathers another offspring," Ryoichi replied,

"I don't think Sesshomaru would find another mate," I snarled. "what must I do, to get rid of him, I just want to be myself."

I stood up and walked to the window and stared out not looking at anything, I started to think about the possibilities of being the Royal Heir, making a difference in people's lives, but what about having to sacrifice myself to a marriage of State, it wouldn't be right to Embry, I love him so much. Unless I can someone explain to Sesshomaru, that Embry is my intended mate. I know I'm not old enough in demon eyes to be mated. I could bring in the Packs and the Cullens as my allies. I wish that this wouldn't come to a fight. I didn't like killing. The only choice to get out of my problems was to take my place as Heir, or Abdicate my claim.

I stood with my back to everyone, not paying attention. Embry walked up and wrapped his arms around my waist. Instinctively I leaned into his embrace. Taking in the warmth and comfort he was offering.

I bit my lip, thinking about everything. What should I do. Should I travel to the demonic side and take my place or should I wait until Sesshomaru came for me again, "Who is the Heir Presumptive unless I don't want to show up?"

"I am, which honestly, I don't want." Ryoichi replied, "I'm the first born son,"

I nodded.

I knew I was different but I didn't think I was royal in any form, I just wanted to be normal. I shrugged out of Embry's embrace that that the sun was raising and went out side and climbed a tree and stood on a branch over looking the forest. I wanted to sing for some reason.

_All that I want is a single thing that's mine-  
_

_Is that so very selfish, and so much out of line?  
_

_All that I want is one corner of my own,  
_

_One place where I can be myself, and just myself, alone._

All that I want is a single soul who cares-

_I'm watching all the other girls making up their pairs-  
_

_And all that I want is the someone meant for me-  
_

_Just once to be the kind of girl that the others seem to be._

All that I want is to be like all the rest-

_Not watching every step I make, not have to be the best-  
_

_I'm tired of being held, under every eye-  
_

_I want a little freedom, and just once, I want to fly._

All that I want is a little bit of love-

_Is that such an awful thing to be dreaming of?  
_

_So wrong to be wishing to have what others hold?  
_

_Someone to say he cares for me more than for crowns or gold?_

Just ordinary-to be like everyone

_Once in a while to laugh and have a little fun  
_

_Just to be Elena and not the Royal Heir-  
_

_I'll never get the chance, and damn it, it's not fair!_

All that I want is a single thing that's mine.

_Is that so very selfish, and so much out of line?_

I climbed back down and went inside to be greeted by my family.

"So you have made your decision?" Carlisle asked me,

"Yes, I have. I will go to Sesshomaru's lands and stake my claim to the throne, and if he wishes me to stay with him. I will put up of one hell of a fight." I replied. "Also I want you all to go. I have a feeling I will have to need each one of you,"

"I have trained you to rule over any land, I will go." Aniu stated. "I will vouch for your mind."

"I will vouch for your blood, I am your cousin and was there when you were born," Ryoichi agreed. "I bet I know someone who can vouch for your heart,"

"Who?" I asked.

"the wolf who glazes at you, so lovingly, I can tell your heart is open to him and him alone." Ryoichi replied,

"That means shopping doesn't it?" asked Alice

"Yes," Aniu replied, "I shall go with you to make sure you get the right outfits,"

darkPriestess66: I don't own the song, either. hehe.


	34. Chapter 34

"No, No, No, No!" I cried in horror as Alice and Aniu paraded everything they bought for my trip to my father's domain, note to self never ever, ever let those two have a credit card and an unlimited amount of time before traveling across states and countries. I glared at the offending gowns, Gowns! Silks and satins, and any other type of fabric that would make a normal princess from fairy tales squeal over, I maybe devoting my life to serving the demonic side, but I am in no way going to be a girly princess, what part of hiking though mountains, and over rivers. didn't they understand? I'm not going to a ball or party and the only cosmetics, I would need during this trip was Soap!

"Come on, you act like your new wardrobe is a nightmare?" Alice stated.

I turned and stared at her perfectly smooth innocence face, her golden eyes glowing with joy at the life size Barbie doll, standing before her.

I threw my hands up in the air, "You both are hopeless, pack whatever!" I turned on my heel and walked out my bedroom door,

Charlie was in the den watching some sports thing on tv, as I walked in and flopped down on the couch. He knew I was planning on leaving, I told him I wanted to visit Kagome and get out of Forks for awhile, which is to say, I might not be coming back. I love it in Forks, I have my friends here. But if when I claim my right as Heir to the Throne or whatever serves Sesshomaru as a Throne, I will be forced to remain in safety, which is to say a demonic assassin could walk right in, if say that Assassin is a shape shifter, unlike the wolves. He could change into someone you knew and be invited in. okay I have been reading way to much into things,

"Something wrong?" Charlie asked startling me out of my thoughts, I blinked

"Nothing's wrong. I just don't like the idea of the outfits that are being packed," I lied smoothly, I was getting good at this lying business, having to lie all the time.

"Sure," Charlie replied I could tell he really didn't believe me, what could I say, I'm off to take my 'proper' place as a Heir to a Throne, I really don't want just to get my biological father off my back before he sends an army, yep, I can see the headlines now: Forks, Washington Massacred by supernatural beings, what look to animals in human form.

My ears twitched, ever since I was found out by the Tribe, I quit wearing my headbands around them, even around town, I was starting to be known as the anime freak, something about likely as show named after my uncle 'Inuyasha' makes me wonder who or what sold the rights to their lives. Oh well better people to believe I was wearing fake ears then letting them know they were real.

"So why aren't you packing?" Charlie asked, I wasn't sure why, then I looked up at the tv, it was commercials, no wonder he was talking to me,

"Why should I, Alice and Aniu are packing for me, they know what to do better then me, not to mention I would shred all those clothes with my claws," I replied then looked at my dainty filed to a sharp point nails. Okay, so I never filed them down this way, I was born with pointed nails, sharp pointed nails.

I hid a smirk as I heard Alice's groan at the thought of me shredding clothes, something in her mind was a one time wear thing, but then I'm not a one time wear kinda girl, I don't have money to blow like Alice does, nor can I see what stocks are going to sell. "Are you hungry or want a refill?" I asked for something to do, everyone was setting up their excuses for being gone for so long, Seth, Leah, Quil were going to run the line while Jake and Embry were away, because of Nessie going with me, as much I don't like the idea. She could get hurt along with the rest of the Cullens, I knew some demons from my education with Aniu; there were some with Fire Element, so I have to be on my guard.

"oh Elena," called Aniu in a sing song voice that made me shudder in fear. She made her way down the stairs, I stood up and walked with perfect gracefulness, stupid etiquette lessons that Aniu threatened me with came to pass, she won me over saying I would look stick out like a goat in court, makes me wonder how Aniu knew this stuff, I might as well ask her.

"We're finished, We need to get going," Aniu stated as she saw me standing at the bottom of the stairs, she was carrying one of my suitcases, I had two packed to the brim with the dreaded gowns, what happen to good pair of jeans and t-shirts?

"Don't worry so much we packed jeans and shirts, this is just for when we arrive," Aniu stated, "half of them are for me as well, I have nothing but white and green"

"Green?" I repeated

"Green is the color nature, I'm a wolf and a healer so I like to dress to fit my calling." Aniu explained, her blue eyes clouded as she said it, I raised my eyebrow in question,

"I'll explain later, at home." Aniu replied.

I watch Alice and Aniu packed the trunk of Alice's Porsche, for some reason they wouldn't let me help, I sat in the front seat as Alice drove, Aniu was in the back.

I didn't understand anything about politics but I have to learn that from Sesshomaru, seeing as it was his job to teach me how to rule over demons, "Aniu, how much social standing do you have?"

"I'm a daughter of an Alpha male and female of the demon wolf tribe, I'm a princess as you guessed before. But I have no rights to claim leadership if something were to happen to each of my siblings. I abdicated my rights, so pretty much I'm still Highborn, so I either go by Lady or Healer Aniu depending on whose the reining lord or lady is, royalty is brutal, you have to see the venom coated fangs behind sliver tongues, it wasn't like that years ago, we're like human royalty now, but say the wrong words and the fangs will be felt." Aniu explained in a dull monotone, that wasn't like her at all. "You have more status then I do, and Embry has more status then Jacob does in demonic eyes,"

"Because I'm Heiress so the demons would see Embry as my intended," I figured out for myself,

"Yes, pretty boring, you sit and smile until your rear and lips go numb then you sit and smile some more," Aniu laughed a little,

so why am I doing this again? Oh right to save everyone else from dealing with a demonic army bend on taking me kicking and screaming back to Sesshomaru.

I thought of Charlie, would I ever see him again? We arrived back at the Cullens' house, and Jacob and Embry were already there, I skipped and launched myself into Embry's waiting arms,

"I take it you missed me?" Embry asked with a laugh,

"Every second I'm away from you," I replied,

Nessie came up to me, "You smell funny, you smell like a human?"

I froze my muscles locking into place, how could I have forgot about the wanning crescent being tonight.

"You think me phasing is something, you haven't seen anything yet." Jacob laughed, I growled at him.

"Elena, what does the wanning crescent have to do with you?" Edward asked coming up behind Jacob,

"I guess are travel plans are on hold for tonight." Aniu stated coming up with Alice,

"But why?" Emmett whined, he and Rose were coming as my bodyguards allow with Nessie, Jacob, and Embry, Edward and Bella. The rest were staying behind the make up excuses for why they were leaving, Shippo was staying behind to take them pass demon lands.

"I can't go anywhere when I'm full human," I stated,

for the next few hours, Sunset came and my body pulsed as I turned human. Praying my human blood didn't send any vampire into a state of thirst.


	35. Chapter 35

As soon as I saw a strand of white sliver hair, I bolted for the upstairs bedrooms, and locked my myself into the walk-in closest cowering in fear. I have explained this once before, I hate being human. Now everyone knows about my 'time of the month'.

My mane of sliver white hid my face completely, I laid there wallowing in my own misery, I didn't know if my human blood would cause my vampiric cousins to be thirsty,

"Elena?" I heard Aniu call out to me, as she was coming closer to my hiding place, "I know how you feel about being human, and the Cullens are just surprised about your transformation, please come out and talk to me,"

"No," I replied, as I didn't want anyone to see me like this,

"Well let me come in there with you," Aniu stated.

I uncurled myself and stood up to walk over to the door and unlocked it, held it open a little just enough to let Aniu in, then went back to sitting in the corner,

"I thought you were more mature then this," Aniu scoffed, she sat on her heels and stared at me,

"you don't understand," I muttered, it was hard on me, when I looked like this, I felt pain, all the emotions I kept hidden could surface.

"You know, your lack of confidence in the Cullens' control over their nature, is a little insulting?" Aniu asked, "you should know by now, they won't hurt you,"

"I know that, I'm just scared, I never transformed in front of them," I muttered,

"Nessie keeps replaying your transformation in everyone's mind, wanting to know what happened, you might want to tell everyone," Aniu stated. She stood back up and held out a hand to me, I looked at her hand then shallowing then took her hand, and she pulled me up, she let me walk out first, keeping three steps behind me and one hand on my shoulder, until we reached the stairs, she took her hand off as she held the railing on the way down, then replaced it back on my shoulder,

she kept her hand on me, as we walked into the living room, Alice danced up to me, and grabbed a piece of my hair,

"Its real?" Alice asked,

I glared at her, having no more then human strength right now, "Yes, my hair changes color, I don't need to dye it. Now can you let go."

"I don't understand, how is it you are human right now?" Nessie asked as she was sitting in Jacob's lap, on the other side of the room,

"I'm half human too, once a month I loose my demonic powers. It doesn't matter if I can't see the moon, my body knows when its time to change, and my demon blood goes dormant for the night," I explained, then looked down at the floor, "I try to stay away from everyone during this time, I feel weak in my human form, also I don't know if my human blood will make you all thirsty,"

"We have good control, over that part. Besides we're not really thirsty right now," Jasper stated,

"I'm surprised you have hazel eyes, they're very pretty," Alice stated as she stared at me,

"Thanks," I muttered, feeling like I was in a freakshow, "On the bright side of tonight, I bet you could See me?"

"I never thought of that," Edward stated, as he looked over at Alice, "Is it possible?"

"Don't know, at least we could try it out, that is if the wolves and Nessie stay here," Alice replied, "Decide something,"

I smirked and looked over at Emmett, I decided to jump onto his back and ask for a piggy back ride, something I always wanted to do, and just to be annoying.

Alice laugh filled the room just then, "I can See your future on your human night, and go right ahead, I love it!"

I smiled and ran to Emmett, jumping onto his back and putting my very best choke hold on it, even if my human strength was just at the age of fifteen year old, it was still good enough to hold on too.

"What are you doing?" asked Emmett as he reached up to throw me off, but a subtle hiss from Rose stopped him.

"I want a piggy back ride!" I giggled,

"I'm starting to think her half demon mind is more mature then her human mind," Edward stated, "This human Elena has the mind of a three year old,"

I turned to Edward and glared at him, sticking out my tongue.

"Elena, get down." Aniu growled at me,

"But I want a vampire piggyback ride," I pouted,

"Ladies and gentlemen, the heir to the Western Empire," Ryoichi stated as he leaned against the wall, with Shippo who was hiding a smirk.

"So cousin, what's the plan now, since I forgot about my human night." I asked of my cousin, who was on the demon side of the family.

"Yeah, about that...I have to personally go back and smooth over some ruffled feathers, fur, scales, among other skin types the demons have, my unscheduled departure, has caused problems. They are starting to think I'm out plotting against Lord-Uncle Sesshomaru." Ryoichi explained.

"Are you?" asked Shippo glaring at his nephew, I guess or would it be brother?

Ryoichi looked down, "I might, I have said it before, I have no desire to become Lord,"

"Also you won't find a suitable female as a mate, now would you?" Aniu asked, her tone was light and teasing, but carried a note of displeasure, my cousin was handsome as any male could get but unless he was Shay'a'chern, I tend to use wording from Mercedes Lackey, my favorite author when I think about people being with their own gender,

"Ryo, are you possibly um..liking the same gender as you are?" I asked

"Yes, I call myself Shay'a'chern, I don't think you know what it means do you?" Ryo asked,

"One who lover is like one's self," I answered, "I read Mercedes lackey too,"

"Good, my parents aren't too happy with my choice, but I'm glad it doesn't upset you, that your cousin is well not normal," Ryo asked,

"i don't mind at all, I don't care who or what you love," I answered as I went over and hugged him, "Besides don't you make a good shopping buddy?"

"Haha, funny. Alice has me beat, but I have a feeling once she sees the tailors that the royals have she's going to be green with envy," Ryo laughed while Alice glared at him.

"So its my job to sneak the first lot in, and what next?" Aniu asked

"we wait, until the rest come in, and then I make my announcement that I'm unfit for the crown," Ryo answered,

"That is when I walk in and lay claim right?" I asked,

"Yep, oh and dad sent you a gift." Ryo answered then he went to his bag that he brought with him, and pulled out a wrapped gift,

"This wouldn't be another dagger would it?" I asked as I slide down from Emmett's back,

"No its not a dagger, you haven't been using yours, why would he send you another one?" Ryo asked.

I shrugged then held out my hands, "give me,"

Alice looked over at Bella then, "Why couldn't you have the same appreciation for gifts?"

"because I don't like it," was all Bella would say,

I opened the fabric wrapping, and gasped at the cloth that was inside, it was forest green, my color. "Is this what I think it is?"

"Fur of the fire rat, still the strongest fabric known to demon kind, not even the humans can recreate it," Ryo answered,

"Now this is something, I would wear." I chirped, body armor, and able to protect me and anyone under it from fire.

"Fur of the fire rat?" Embry question,

"Pretty much, Demonic body armor, it can withstand heat and flame, and protect anyone under it, but it still cloth get a hole punched in your gut, and it doesn't do much." Aniu stated,

"Is it already made into clothes or do I have to find someone who sews?" I asked.

"Yes, its a haori and hakama, easier to run and fight in if you have too," Ryo explained. "Female version, it will grow with you, if you grow more,"

"Yes, because I hate being shorter then everyone, I'm even shorter then Alice!" I replied.

I raced upstairs to try on my new clothing, I twirled in front of the mirror looking at it from all sides, I giggled to myself, I looked just like a female version of Inuyasha, without the ears, of course.

"I want to see!" Alice's voice stated

"Fine," I replied as I left the bathroom, I might take to wearing this every day.

"Not bad," Embry stated staring at me, the clothing hugged the right parts, and make me feel grown up. Instead of looking like flat chested farm boy.

"Sit, I'm cold." I hinted, I curled up on Embry's lap as soon as he sat down, I found myself falling asleep on his lap and his snoring wasn't helping either, so much for being uneasy about being in a house full of bloodsuckers. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.


	36. Chapter 36

The following day, Edward, Bella, Jacob, Nessie, Rose and Emmett, Embry along with Aniu and myself were sitting a huge private jet,

"I can't believe this," I muttered for the fifth time, "Stinking demons owning private jets,"

"Its faster then running," Aniu pointed out. Lounging with one leg draped over a chair, she was dressed in white furs with brown trimmed, she called this her true humanoid form, wearing an illusion most of the time when she was around humans, she looked more like werewolf then the packs claimed to be, all she was missing was a tail.

"Faster maybe, but my ears still hurt." I complained, as I stretched out on the floor of the plane, Embry was taking up a couch by himself and Jake one of the others,

"Sorry, I didn't think we would be this long," Aniu stated, "What do you do when you reach the throne?"

"I stand with my head held high, and repeat my claim to the Throne," I replied, rolling my eyes we have gone though Court protocol since the day I chosen to become the Heir. Sesshomaru was still lord of the western lands, and still own companies in Japan, and overseen them. One of many i might add, i blanched at the thought how many estates my sire had, and some of those, would be mine. When we finally came to the demon side,

"Come to the dark side, we have cookies,"I muttered, We disenbarked and got our belongings, which mainly isn't much. Few changes of sweat pants and shirts for the wolves, and books mostly, I was wearing my green fire rat robe,

I stared out at the land, that was passing by in a freaking limo, Aniu wasn't joking about her status in the demonic world, i could see shimmers of light in the distant, something was there hidding,

"Aniu, what is that," i asked as i started at the glow.

"A demonic barrier, we're coming up of Sesshomaru's palace now, Are you ready for this, you're throwing yourself to the Shark demons here," Aniu answered as she stared at me,

"i don't see anything," Embry stated as he held my hand,

"You wouldn't, because your mostly human." Aniu explained, "Only beings of demon blood can see powerful demonic barriers,"

"Inuyasha told me once about Lady Kanade, how she explained that normally the demonic power would clash with the spirital power of human, but in a half demon, like myself, the powers merge." I stated,

"yes, that is right, its like a human being turned into a vampire kinda," Aniu replied, "Whatever talents the human had was transfer over,"

"I seems our arrive wasn't anticipated," Edward spoke up, as we neared the gateway,

"Elena, duck down." Aniu stated sharply,

I ducked and covered my head with my sleeves,

"Lady Aniu, what business do you have here?" I heard a guard ask,

"I have come to visit Lord Sesshomaru," Aniu answered in a tone, i wanted to shuddered at,

"Who are with you," the guard demanded,

"The five members of the Cullen coven, and Alpha of the Quileute wolf pack, and one of his brothers, and a Personage that will remain nameless until the right time," Aniu answered back in bored tone of voice, "Now let us pass the Personage is very ill, and needs rest before making their debut in Court."

Ill? Since when am i ill, nervous yes, but Ill?

I felt the limo, pull into the gateway,

"I forgot mention this part, since Elena's identity needs protecting, we will have to form a barrier around her, no one must know until Court is in session," Aniu stated,

next thing i knew i was surrounded by one wolf demon, two shape-shifters, four vampires, and a half vampire, who was being carried by me, since she wasn't tall enough to be in my Honor guard.

"Now the question, is court in session and has Ryo made an idiot of himself and renounce before we have arrived," Aniu hissed,

"I have not, as of yet," a familar tenor answered, "Nice, protection, i doubt anyone wants to dare to try anything with those six, and yes Court is in session, unless you don't want to claim today, it can wait."

"i will, let's get this over with," I replied, for in between my bodyguards.

"Alright, let's go." Ryo replied with a smile,

he lead us down a hallway, and were sliver doors were closed to the outside, i think this is the council chamber, where the Court was being held as well,

"I made sure, that council and court were in session, no need to announce this twice," Ryo explained, he walked to the doors, "If you hear slience then its your turn to walk in like you own the place,"

I nodded, not trusting my voice,

He walked and i looked at everyone, "wish me luck, i think i need it," We listen as Ryoichi made his annoucment to the whole chamber,

I, Ryoichi , Nephew of Lord Sesshomaru and Heir to the Throne of the Western Empire, hereby renounce my claim to the throne of Western Empire, in favor of a more suitable candidate," Ryoichi stated

"They're shocked, not one of them has anything to say about this event," Edward murmured, now I know why I asked him to come with me, he could read the minds of anyone or thing,

I stood up straight and tall, and held my head high, and I walked gracefully as I could, into the chamber in the shocked silence, marched right up to Sesshomaru's throne,

"I, Elena; daughter of Lord Sesshomaru and Rightful Heir of the Western Empire, in the name of the gods, I lay claim to the Throne." I stated in a clear voice, shocking everyone, but more pleasing was the look of complete disblief on Sesshomaru's face.

"What proof do you have to be Heir," someone on the council asked, I glanced quickly, it was a tiger demoness,

"By the token of my blood, for I am the Granddaughter of Inu No Taisho, first Lord of the Western Lands; by the token of my mind; trained to rule this land as wisely as the first Lord. By the token of my heart; that is given to the service of the people of the land. By the token of my right hand; that will wield the sword of war or the staff of peace over it as need be." I answered the challenge, with a glare that would have made Sesshomaru proud had he seen it.

Ryoichi stood from his place, "I vouch for her blood, for I have seen her born of the Late Lady Alisa,"

Aniu walked in calmly, "I vouch for her mind, for I have trained the Heir to rule,"

Embry walked in then, his eyes locked on me, "I vouch for her heart, for I'm her intended and her heart is open to me,"

I heard claws scraping against the armrest of the Throne, my eyes flickered to Sesshomaru, who by all means was still emotionless, but his hands were curved into fists,

Edward walked in, "I vouch for her hand, for I have seen what she will do to anyone who threatens her lands,"

Sesshomaru stood up, and took the golden cornet that Ryoichi just took off his head, "then come, and take your place at my side, Elena, Heir to the Western Empire,"

I walked up the Throne and felt Sesshomaru place the cornet on my head, and lightly touch my ears.

DarkPriestess66: Ch 36 is finished, review please.


	37. Chapter 37

Walking down the corridors, sunlight was shining though, which I found odd that the Cullens' skin didn't sparkle like it would normally in the sunlight,

"UV filters, we can get the light but nothing else, that could make any of our non-human allies stand out," Sesshomaru answered my unspoken question, oh I was walking with Sesshomaru, with my own personal set of bodyguards, Emmett and Rose shadowing us, Jake and Embry, much to my displeasure was shown rooms, which was on the Royal Family wing of this place, Edward and Bella were out in the Lady's garden which I guess would be mine, it was an indoor one. Just enjoying being with each other, Nessie was taken to the library and had a army of tutors waiting for her, since her mind was craving for something to do, so let her have the tutors that were meant for me,

I stared ahead not looking at Sesshomaru, he was leading me to his private office where we could have a informal meeting, I would hold my tongue until then, because my head is spinning, after my formal investiture of being made Heir, there was a big uproar about how I wasn't fit to rule, Lets just say, Sesshomaru needs a new Spokeswoman for Lion demon pride, I kinda killed the last one, where they were feline, I don't like felines.

The guard at Sesshomaru's office held open the door for us and bowed low, I'm surprised he has his head the way he leers at Rose, as she passed right by him, but I could smell his fear as he got a good look at Emmett the giant teddy vampire,

Sesshomaru took a seat behind a desk, and I sat down in front of him, Rose and Emmett took places by the doors, on the inside.

"Why?" was all Sesshomaru would ask, like he couldn't think of the words to explain his dumbfounded reasoning, as to why I would just show up out of the blue, like I regain my sanity, I still didn't trust him.

"I weighed my options, one was me coming here and taking my place as Heir to your empire or you coming for me, and every human within a ten miles that knows me would have been slaughtered," I replied, "after you did send those stupid text messages,"

"What text messages?" Sesshomaru repeated confused, "I don't have your number,"

I froze in shock, and quickly glanced at Rose and Emmett. Rose darted up to me, and wrapped her arms around me, as I was starting to hyperventilate,

"Breathe, Elena, just breathe," Rose whispered, as she turned to Emmett. "Go get Embry and hurry,"

I didn't hear Emmett leave, but I was trying to concentrate on my breathing, to notice anything.

"Put your head down and breathe," Rose instructed, I complied and put my head between my knees, I was losing it. My safety was what everyone was worried about, if I wasn't safe here or in Forks, I wasn't going to be safe anywhere,

"What happened?" I heard Embry's voice, as his arms replaced Rose's cold ones, but she was still hovering in a close distant, I wasn't Jasper but I knew she was concerned,

"Embry," I whimpered, "He wasn't the one,"

"I got Edward and Bella too, Jake is with Nessie, she's got him studying, who knows what." Emmett stated,

_Text messages, Sesshomaru didn't send them. I thought as I didn't want to explain, I didn't even want to look up. _

The vampires hissing was all that could be heard as Edward translated my thoughts,

"Edward can read minds," Embry explained, I could feel his trembling,

"Calm down, Embry," I whispered as I was trying to control my breathing, "Wouldn't what anything to happen,"

"I don't think I can," Embry replied, "Just the thought of those messages, pisses me off,"

"I know, how do you think I feel," I replied as I turned my head to look at him,

My phone started to vibrate then, I snarled and pitch the thing half way across the room, but it didn't crash like I expect it too, someone might have caught.

"It's the same number," Bella whispered, "It says, we know where you are, and we're coming for you."

"Not this time," Sesshomaru snarled, "Not now, not ever again. I will have their heads beneath my claws,"

my head shot up, when he said this, my eyes widen in fright, Sesshomaru's face was just like my demonic self's face, red eyes with jagged purple markings on each cheek, before he stood up and stormed out, I blinked in surprise, I never saw anything like that before,

"Edward?" Bella asked, looking at her mate, I forced my own golden hues over to Edward, his back was straight, and his lips curled over his teeth like he wanted to rip someone's head off,

"She was murdered," Edward stated, looking at me now,

My heart stopped as I figured out who he meant, my mother was...I couldn't bare to think the word, I wretched myself from Embry's embrace and ran to the balcony door and flung it open, leaping out I needed to get away,

"Let her go," Rose stated, I didn't know to whom but I thought it was Embry. Who would likely chase after me, but I ran as far as I could until I nearly ran into something's hind leg. I looked up and saw a huge white dog. I breathed it, and the scent hit me in the face, it was Sesshomaru, but the strangest thing of all, somewhere in the recesses of my mind, I remember this form of him,

Sesshomaru bowed low and stared right into my eyes, watching for my reaction. I slowly walked up to him, like in a daze. I raised my hand and gently placed it on the fur along his jaw, the only part of him; I could reach unless I wanted to touch his leg.

"This form, I know. I remember this part of you, father." I stated, not knowing I really called him, father.

He growled low at me, kinda like how I growl when someone was petting my ears, it was contented.

"I wonder if you really have changed from five hundred years ago, I only heard stories, the past bloodthirsty Sesshomaru, the one who wouldn't sink low enough to have a half demon in his bloodline," I stated, then suddenly I was on the ground looking up at him, and my backside really hurt from my enforced landing, he was glaring at me now, in a way to tell me I'm being stupid.

"Fine, punishment accepted," I conceded, "I saw your reaction to Embry."

He growled but it wasn't at me,

I stood up and moved to his side as he was laying down to get a better look at me, and curled up on his paw. "Please see this from my point of view, if you would be kind enough, Embry saves me everyday, he's there when I need him, he's know how I'm feeling, he would know if I was in danger too, I think. Right now He's giving me my space because he knows I need to be alone, I love him, more then anyone I ever known."

Sesshomaru curled in around me, and I was warm,

"I'm willing to get this a chance, being your daughter and Heir. I'm not one hundred percent sure, if I could manage this, all," I waved my hand in the direction of the palace, "Mom and I only lived in a two bedroom house, she and the Higurashi's were all I had."

We sat in silence then just watching the sun set. Until a bells rang at the palace, I jerked upright, I didn't know what was happening, Sesshomaru lifted his paw and gently set me on my feet, he then backed up and gathered his aura in, changing back into his humanoid form,

"Relax, its just the warning bell, it signals when supper will be ready," Sesshomaru stated after he finished changing back.

"About supper times, is there a place around here where the Cullens can hunt?" I asked as we were heading back toward the palace,

A soon as we step into the palace proper, I was tackled by a excited half vampire, she pressed her hand to my cheek, to show me the library and the different tutors,

Sesshomaru looked at the action, as I smiled and nodded,

Nessie laid her head down on my shoulder as I carried her,

"Who is she?" asks Sesshomaru, who was looking at her and me,

"Renesmee, but everyone calls her Nessie, she's my cousin on mom's side of the family," I answered, "Nessie, Are you thirsty?"

Nessie nodded, "I don't know where to hunt,"

"I have acres of land, they can use for hunting," Sesshomaru stated, "I can't let my great niece to go thirsty,"

I turned and looked at him, "How did you know?"

"She has her mother's eyes, and your uncle Charlie's curly hair," Sesshomaru answered, "Why did she touch you before?"

"She doesn't like to talk outloud, she has a gift of showing you her thoughts and feelings," I explained,

"This place is amazing, Elena. You are so lucky to live here," Bella exclaimed as we came close to inside gardens,

"I'll have a servant show you the direction to the fields were all of you can hunt, and if you will be kind enough bring back anything that you killed, it will be good for us, to use at dinner." Sesshomaru stated,

"Bells, Nessie's thirsty, so have fun." I stated.

Sesshomaru and I left then, he wanted to show me my own chambers, personally.


	38. Chapter 38

I rolled over in my new king size bed, as someone pulled open the curtains,

"Rise and Shine, Milady," a voice I didn't recognize greeted me,

I growled at the offending person, I thought I would be able to sleep, after all I didn't have anything on my long list of Heir's duties today, except that horrid fealty ceremony

"If you value your life, you will leave right now," I snarled, I wasn't a morning person, and by all rights I wanted to wake up on my own.

"But milady," the voice covered in fear stated,

"She said leave," I heard Rose's voice now, "Because I'll do something about it, can't you see the Heiress needs her rest,"

"Yes, Lady Rosalie," the voice faded into nothing,

I tried to go back to sleep, but couldn't. I opened my eyes to look at Rose's golden ones, staring at me, "Good Morning,"

"Same back," I replied pushing down my thick comforter, and swinging my legs over to sit up on the edge of the bed, "I thought father told every servant in this place, not to wake me up. I guess I have to gut a few to get the point across,"

"I'm glad, I'm on your side, I know better," Rose smiled at me,

"So what are you and the others doing though the night?" I asked as I stood up and stretched, my new floor length nightgown falling to the ground, I have a bunch of new clothes, some are made from the fur of the fire rat, I'm lucky that Sesshomaru didn't keep a crib or something like it for me, I recently found out this palace is as old as I am. He had it built for my mother when she found out; she was pregnant with me,

"Nothing much, just getting to know the land and the areas that are off limits, private herds for fleece and all that." Rose answered,

I nodded, what would the farmers do if their prized sheep or cattle being slaughtered,

I went into my closet, and heaved a frustrated sigh. I had no idea what to wear, everything was designed in the traditional sense of Japanese royalty. "I think I need a maid just to pick out my outfits, this should be in Alice's closet."

"Do I hear my name, being taken in vain?" Alice's voice came from my bedroom.

"Yes! Get in here and help me damn it!" I growled

Alice flitted into the room, and I had to cover my ears for the squeal she gave as she saw my closet.

"I take it, yours isn't as big?" I asked after she was looking at all my clothes, Alice finally chose a gown, which was a forest green with light green trim,

"Here, seems to me Embry loves it when your in green." Alice stated. "But your father would love it if you would wear his colors tonight,"

I shuddered at the thought of a party as big as this one was going to be.

"Yes, I'm helping plan this fealty ceremony, so I know what you like." Alice stated as I went behind a changing screen,

"I'm not frighten of the party in general, it's just dancing. I'm frighten of the oaths and remember who is who," I explained,

"Don't worry, oh and Sesshomaru wants to see you is study. I suspect he will drill you in names and ranks," Alice stated, "Esme and I are more approachable ones out of the vampires, I think."

"I understand." I replied as soon as I was dressed my hair brushed, I wouldn't allow the servant, whose job it was to brush my hair. Rose did that. I don't think she minds. I kinda think she thinks I'm her child. Which I don't mind, at all. It would be to safe if Emily was here. Besides my vampires know what hurts my ears and what doesn't. I went to my father's study, and spent the entire morning and most of the afternoon with him.

DarkPriestess66: Sorry it's short. Okay really times a 1000 short. But I have no ideas for this story.


	39. Chapter 39

I stood with my head held high as demon after demon, came up to be bowing low and kissing my hands, wrists and pretty much the areas that were allowed, like I was some unknown deity, my heart was hammering in my chest, as I still felt nervous, I felt like something was going to happen tonight,

The last one that was going gray around the whiskers approached and I ran out of nice things to say,

"His daughter just presented him with his first grandchild," Edward whispered in my ear. Edward was taking his turn at being my bodyguard, and I was really glad in this instant for his gift of reading minds.

I congratulated him on the blessed event, and the old tiger demon walked away surprised and pleased at the same time,

I was allowed to take my seat at Sesshomaru's side,

"Edward, you are a lifesaver." I stated as I hugged him, "You were brilliant,"

"What did he do? I couldn't tell?" Alice asks, as she came up wearing a sliver gown, that would put anyone to shame.

Of course my own white gown with red blossoms embroidered on it, and blue and yellow obi that was a match for my father's, was pleasing and hugged all the right curves.

"May I have the Heiress' first dance?" Edward asks as he held his hand out, "Bella's still doesn't like dancing for some reason,"

I looked at my father,

"It's your party, if you want to have Embry phase into his wolf form and chase each other around the place, but you would have to deal with the Seneschal's wrath," Sesshomaru replies

I've met the Seneschal a hawk demon and I doubt I want to piss him off.

I took Edward's hand and he spun me onto the dance floor,

"So when is Bella joining us?" I asked

"When Nessie falls asleep," Edward replies, "That's why I came to relieve your other two shadows,"

I giggled at the nicknames for Emmett and Rose.

I was passed to everyone who wanted to dance with me, from the cool embraces of my vampiric family to those of demonic ones, also dancing with my cousins, and Aniu, which was slightly funny since she was a female and we were just laughing as we kept stepping on each other floor length gowns.

"I think someone else wants to dance with you," Aniu spun me around and I came face to face with my father,

"May I have this dance, my daughter?" Sesshomaru asks,

I smiled, "I always was jealous of the father/daughter dances."

Sesshomaru was great dancer, and he had the audacity to lift me up and place his feet under mine so I was treated as a small child dancing on their daddy's toes.

Suddenly purple smoke entered from under the doors to the chamber, I covered my nose as Sesshomaru spun me around to stand in back of him,

"What is this stuff?" I asked

"Miasma," Sesshomaru answers in a snarl,

Evil laughter filled the room, as the doors burst open and someone wearing a baboon's pelt enters,

"Why wasn't I invited to this party?" the creature asks,

"Who are you and why do you wear Naraku's pelt?" Sesshomaru demands in a snarl

"I am Naraku, well his reincarnation." the creature replies,

the demons in the room formed a circle around us.

"I also was the one who killed the filth of a human," Naraku went on.

I snarled, this creature was the one who killed my mother.

Something pulsed at my ankle, I reached through the slit and pulled the dagger out, as it pulsed with power and in tune with my heart beat. What was happening?"

"It's reacting to your need to protect the people you love," Sesshomaru answers, "It's just like Tenseiga and the Tetsusaiga. The dagger has the power to bring the dead back to life and to destroy a hundred lives in one swing,"

I pulled the small dagger from it's sheath and it transformed into a sword. "You killed my mother, you have no right to be here, you're dead."


	40. Chapter 40

"That's where you're wrong, your Highness. I won't be dead, you will be, unless you don't come with me," Naraku incarnate states.

I held the sword at my side, like I was trained to do so. "I'm going to have to say no."

"I don't sense any spirit from him," Kagome states, from behind a very protective Inuyasha,

Sesshomaru glanced over at me, I was snarling, claws at the ready along with my sword.

"Would you like to do the honors?" Sesshomaru asks

"With pleasure." I answer, I knew I had to destroy this thing before it got to any of the guests. I sheathed the sword, this wasn't the Heir thing to do of me, but I wasn't your typical heir, "Hey Naraku, you want me? Come and get me." I took off running out onto the balcony and leapt from it.

If this sword was like both of the swords of heaven and earth then I should be able to use the Wind Scar, or not then I would just cut through the demon puppet.

Miasma came at me at from all sides, I leapt into the air to avoid it. Next thing I knew I was dodging tentacles from the puppet,

"You can't out fight me, you're only a half demon." Naraku taunted.

That hit a nerve, but I wouldn't allow this filth get to me. Things I learned from the younger version of Inuyasha was that he didn't like being called a half demon from people who didn't accept him, but the difference between us, is that I had all kinds of creatures to accept me, for being me. The packs and most of the vampires, and the Quileutes and Embry's mother, who knew what I was they loved me for me, and if Aniu wasn't the older sister, I wish I had she was close to it. And she's taken to being my Second in Command like she was born to do so.

"That's it, I've had enough playing with you," I snarled and unsheathed my sword, and slice the demon puppet in half, picked up the wooden doll with a strand of hair wrapped around it, crushing in it in my hand. "I won't rest until I have his head under my claws."

I sniffed the air, and scented my father coming up behind me.

"You did rather well but you still need training," Sesshomaru praised.

"High praise indeed coming from you, Father. But why are they after me?" I ask looking at him,

Sesshomaru rested his arm around my shoulders, "I wish I knew, my guess would be they don't like see a half demon as Heir to my empire."

"Demons wanting my own territory, and after my blood while I'm here. Is there no where I can be safe?" I asked, "Don't answer that."

We turned and went back to the party like nothing happened, but somewhere in the back of my mind, I couldn't help but wonder if this was the calm before the storm.

The party ended everyone was returning to their suites of rooms, but me, I was going toward the Royal library, I needed to know why this creature was after me, and how this empire came around.

I sat on a chair with a rather dry history book, well it was a scroll but someone had converted it into a book.

Someone came up behind me, and I leapt off the school and crouched low like I was going to attack, when I noticed it was Embry.

"Sorry," Embry apologized, "I went to your room but you weren't there."

"What time is it?" I asked

"Around midnight," Embry replies, "What are you reading?"

"Rather boring and yet interesting history on the Western Empire, dating to the time of my grandfather Inu no Taisho, the Great Dog Demon." I answer, before turning the book to Embry, showing him a hand drawn picture. Showing my grandfather in his true form.

"Do you know how he died?" Embry asks,

"Saving my step grandmother and Inuyasha from humans, who wanted to kill them." I answer. I ran a clawed hand over the picture, I wondered how my grandfather would react if he knew that his oldest son had a half demon daughter? if he wasn't dead, he would drop dead of shock.

I put the book up, and Embry escorted me back to my room, where I changed for bed, and climbed in with my hands behind my head, just staring at the ceiling for falling asleep.

I didn't know where I was, but I knew the God Tree when I saw it but there was a forest around it.

"Well it's about time, you went to sleep," a voice states, it sounded like it came from all sides of the forest.

"Who are you?" I asked backing up toward the God tree,

"You wanted to know about me, did you not?" the voice asks as a man or demon came forward and I gasped he looked just like my father.

"Inu No Taisho." I whispered.

"Or grandfather to you," my grandfather replies,

"What are you doing here and where are we?" I ask

My grandfather leapt into the god tree and motioned for me to join him,

"I'm here, because you need me." he answered. "My son has finally learned the lesson, I sought to teach him eons ago, now I will ask you the same question."

"What question?" I ask

"Do you have someone you wish to protect?" Grandfather asks

"That's it?" I ask "Of course I do, Embry, and everyone else in my life. But mostly Embry."

"Are you sure, you're Sesshomaru's daughter?" Grandfather asks in a playful way.

"That's what people tell me," I reply in the same manner.

"Lord Taisho, where are you?" asks a female voice.

A woman, who looked to be about in her early to late thirties came into the clearing, "Oh there you are, Lady Izayoi is getting worried."

"Rin," my grandfather greets, "How did you get here?"

"Same as you, oh who's this?" Rin asks as she noticed me.

I felt my jaw drop, this was the girl who started to melt the ice about my father's heart,

"My granddaughter," Grandfather answers,

"Inuyasha's daughter...no she has the same puppy ears that he has, wait...are you Lord Sesshomaru's daughter?" Rin asks

"Yes," I whispered barely able to speak. What was happening? Am I being haunted in my dreams?

"Grandfather, are you insane. You didn't tell her anything?" Rin asks with her hands on her hips.

"Tell me what?" I ask

"We're you're guardians, like guardian angels. We can come to you in your dreams, little sister." Rin answers,

"Why?" I ask

"Because you need us, we can guide you in a way no one else can, and we can even take another form and be with you on earth, but Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't like that." Rin answers. "I think it's time for you to really dream instead of talking with us, we'll come again after we have answers for you."

"What answers?" I asks fearing the answer.

"To why this new naraku is after you and not the others." Rin replies then I felt myself slipping to a real dream.


	41. Chapter 41

DarkPriestess66: Okay, I just like to say, Elena isn't unconscious when she goes to another place to meet Inu no Taisho or Rin, she just goes to a place where it's easier to speak with them, think of Rin and Inu no Taisho as Avatars in their new life of a god/goddess. Pretty much Inuyasha's Forest or what is now the Higurashi Shrine.

I waited at the spiritual form of the God Tree, Grandfather summoned me as soon as I was finished with training with my new weaponsmaster, I was starting to really hate the earthly visitations of my grandfather and older sister, who in their afterlife became well guardian angels weren't the word for what they could do now, Avatars would be the right world,

my older sister Rin, was more of a dog demon in her afterlife, it was like the gods themselves decreed they would be avatars now, which was scary if you think about it, why was I the one who was being tormented by them.

"Tormented by us?" Grandfather asks as he appeared in his humanoid form, "Why would you say something like that?"

"Because it's true, I'm no priestess or shaman," I reply. "So why can I come to a spiritual plane?"

"Very good question, I'm guess since we can't show up in a physical form, this is as good as we can get it." Grandfather answers, "Now ready for some real training?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," I answer

"Defend yourself." Grandfather orders,

For at least an hour or two I was beaten and beaten by my grandfather, who trained my own father. Who didn't have the chance of teaching what he knew to his youngest son, so he was making up for it by teaching me.

"Lord Taisho, enough training, it's my turn." Rin's voice rang out as she appeared "Go to Lady Izayoi."

"But I wasn't through yet." Grandfather pouted.

"Maybe we should get one of those rosaries for you," Rin suggests, "I wonder if they could work on the dead?"

"I don't want to find out," Grandfather replies, "Fine, I'll go." he then walked into the forest and disappeared.

"Come." Rin beckoned me, "Let's go somewhere else in this plane."

I followed after the first of the visitations, I became used to how she took charge after she sensed my mental tiredness, Rin lead me to a field of flowers. Where she sat down,

"When I was a child, I loved flowers and traveling over the lands with Lord Sesshomaru, I peeked into his life after I passed away, I wasn't to pleased that he was backsliding into the stoic Lord, he was before meeting me." Rin started to explain. "But someone changed his mind and opened his heart even more then I could."

"My mother," I breathed as I felt tears string my eyes.

"Yes, Alisa and in some ways since meeting her, she's become like a second mother to me," Rin agrees

I turned and looked sharply at her, "You met her?"

Rin looked down at her hands then something she never did when I was with her, "Yes, I have. She was worried about you, when she first crossed into the spirit world, afterlife whatever you want to call it. So I showed her how to look in on the living without ever being bought back to life as Kikyo was."

I closed my eyes as I thought about my mother checking on me when she was suppose to find eternal rest after what she went through. "Rin, please tell me."

"What?" Rin asked looking at me now.

"Did she suffer when she was murdered?" I asked

"No she didn't suffer, she passed off her poisoning as cancer to protect you, but she did know it what happened to her." Rin answers, "The type that was used didn't cause any pain what so ever. Just it was slow and go to sleep one night and don't wake up."

"Great, how is she right now, now that I'm with my...our father again?" I asks

"Very glad," a voice familiar to me answered "But a little worried about the company you're keeping."

I glanced up as a orb of light was bouncing through the forest, then it grew bigger until it reveal a form I knew well.

"Mom," I greeted. Tears started coursing down my cheeks as I saw the woman in spirit form that given birth to me and then kept the secret of my demonic nature from me.

"Hello Koinu," my mother's spirit greeted me, giving off an aura of love that wrapped around me, "Don't be upset, that I died it was my time."

"But mom, didn't you know how much I needed you that I still need you?" I ask

"Do you?" my mother asks, "Seems to me, you found two more people, who took you in as a daughter."

"What are you talking about?" I ask

"I believe their names are Emily and Esme." My mother answers

"Wasn't there another?" Rin asks

"Oh yeah, I'm not sure of what her name is but she's your Embry's mother." Mother states

"What are you doing here anyway, I thought only Taisho and I could pass through?" Rin asks

"I'm here as a messenger." mother answers

"Really who?" Rin asks

"Well Elizabeth Masen for one, along with a charming little boy who is awaiting new parents." Mother answers.

"Edward's mother?" I asked shocked "But who is the boy?"

"Esme's child," Mother answers, "Elizabeth wants to have you tell Carlisle, 'Thank you for doing as I asked' and to tell Esme that her son is being well taken care of by her as well."

"I will," I promised it's the least I can do to ease Esme's pain over losing her child.

"Oh and give your father a message for me as well, Tell him not to grieve to long, or he'll loose the one thing that connects me to him," Mother requested. "And tell him, I said so or else I'll come haunt his ass."

I started giggling, at the thought of the nighttime visits, Father would get. "I will, at least I have Edward to read my mind to tell everyone what I say is true."

"oh which reminds me, Naraku's after you because of something we thought was long gone." Rin states.

"What do I have?" I ask feeling a cold dread coiling in my stomach which the feelings were all in my head since this wasn't my physical body.

"The Shikon Jewel." Rin answers. "The pendant you wear is it's reincarnation."


	42. Chapter 42

I felt the jolt as I awoke from leaving my body to meet with my guardians, what they said was still fresh in my mind, but something was felt off, I wasn't wearing the pendant, it was in a drawer in the nightstand beside my bed. I got up from the couch and ran over there and got the pendant, it wasn't like the other form of the Jewel that sold in the shrine it was onyx but it didn't feel unclean just in a resting state.

I was the new guardian of the Shikon? Why me?

I placed the necklace around my neck, and I was sure it wouldn't leave my body unless I was dead. I put on a robe, I wasn't going to get dressed until later, but I needed to speak with my father, and Carlisle, Edward, and Esme, I rushed out of my room, running at top speed, until I got to my father's private chambers, I had never been in them before.

_Edward, if you can hear me in this castle, get your ass over here now!' _I shouted in my mind, hoping he was close by.

"Elena, what is the meaning of this intrusion?" Father asked as soon as I walked into the doors,

"This," I answer as I held out the pendant, "Is the new Shikon No Tama,"

Silence was deafening as the demons in my father's study stared at me in shock, along with the few vampires in the room, Carlisle was at my side in an instant

"Are you sure about that?" he asked

"Yes, and I have a message for you, A woman you knew a long time ago, says 'Thank you for doing what I asked.'" I answer, I had the enjoyment of watching his golden eyes widen in shock. I delivered the messages,

"I don't believe a word of it," Father states, widen eyed. I sniffed and scented his fear that I had otherworldly visitations from people, he knew personally.

"What's there not to believe, Lord Father?" I asked politely since we were in the company of some of the demons on the council.

"Everything, you mean to tell me, my father and ward have been visiting you in your dreams?" Father asked

I nodded, "Yes,"

I glanced over at Edward, he looked like someone smacked him with a two by four board, I was thinking about the place where I go to be with Rin and Grandfather.

"It's true, it's spiritual version of the Goshinboku." Edward states, as he looked into my eyes.

"Yes, I'm tied to the Higurashi family too. I spent my nights in the tree." I explains, I have deep understanding of the God-Tree.

I'm starting to think no one believes.

_Great Grandfather, Sister. This would be perfect for one of your more elaborate visitations. _I thought at the ceiling. The windows blew opened suddenly

"Ask and you shall receive. Granddaughter." Grandfather's voice states as he came in spirit form through the with Rin by his side, in her form was changing from the demoness aspect I knew to a human child with a side ponytail and a orange and yellow checkered kimono.

"Hello, Lord Sesshomaru," Rin greets

"My son." Grandfather states. While placing at hand over my head, as I came to stand beside them. "We sensed you didn't believe Elena, so we bent the rules so to speak,"

Rin glared at Grandfather, "Bent the rules? Are you kidding me? You said I'm going that that's."

"Are they always like that?" Edward asks

"Everytime I meet with them," I answer.


	43. Chapter 43

Months had passed since coming to the palace, I found myself waking up earlier then I ever thought possible to keep time in to train, or to go to the hospital wing, when my mother design this place, she had the Palace/Collegium complex in mind, so I knew where everything was at, even my own bodyguards had the royal blue with sliver trim like the guards in the books,

Most of the Cullens went back to Forks, the excuse being they left on vacation but now are back, Embry stayed with me, of course. Nessie didn't want to leave. But she knew where to find me, since she had permission to ransack this place's library at any time she wanted.

"Are you thinking about something?" Embry asks

"Not really," I reply as curled up in his lap, we were in my suite of rooms, well my living room. "Just thinking of mother, and her love of the books, I love. She designed this place after the palace of Valdemar, which I have to find funny, I'm surprised she didn't have people dressed as Heralds,"

"Funny," Embry replies,

I looked up at him, "What's wrong?"

"This place is great but I miss La Push," Embry answers, "But I can't leave you,"

I stood up and left my room, with Embry following of course, I walked into my father's office, where he was just working on paper work, I slammed my hands down on the desk, "I want to go home,"

Sesshomaru looked up at me, "You are home,"

I shook my head, "No this place is yours and mother's, I mean I want to go home to Forks, I want to see Uncle Charlie again, I want to be in my forest, running through the paths I know,"

"But Naraku?" Sesshomaru protested, "It would kill me to lose you,"

I rolled my eyes, "Playing the guilt card isn't going to work, I'm in danger everywhere I go, every demon from here to the end of time will want to end my life, so I might as well go home and be with the others,"

Sesshomaru stared and me and I stared right back,

"If you wanted you could build a safe house in Forks in the woods, and lock me up in there, but I just want to go home," I explained.

Sesshomaru's grin. which frightened me to no end, "I think I might just do that, and I would like to see Charlie again,"

I smiled, "Well since you haven't claimed paternal rights, you have no choice in the matter father, as the humans know I don't have anyone else but Uncle Charlie, so with me being away this is a form of kidnapping."

Sesshomaru stood up then and went out of the office to start making arrangements for my safe house in Forks, muttering about humans and their legal systems.

I turned to Embry "How's that for going home? I wanted to leave this place the moment we got here, it's not my style."

"So the Cullens' house is?" Embry replies,

"Yes, at least their house isn't this big, Mother wanted this not me." I answer, then we went back to my rooms and began packing for our trip home.


	44. Chapter 44

I watched as people turned and stared as my limo pulled up to the traffic light in my own corner of heaven, other wise known as Forks, Washington. Why Sesshomaru decided to buy me a limo with my own driver/bodyguard. I would never know, at least this guy had a humanoid form that wouldn't cause a great stir unlike this long ass car.

First we dropped off Embry in La Push, he really wanted to see his mom again. So I had to face this ordeal alone.

"Do we really have to take this heap of metal all the way to Charlie's house?" I asked as my driver pulled forward as the light turned green.

"It's what His Lordship commanded, my princess." my driver answered what was his name again? Oh yes Isamu which means courage, bravery.

"Well can we at least eighty-six the flags?" I asks hopefully

"Sorry, but the flags allow me to park anywhere," Isamu answers.

I sighed and press the button to roll up the window so I wouldn't have to talk to him anymore then necessary, I loved the fact that the windows were tinted or else everyone would know who is in this limo, which is to say I'm feeling humiliated right now.

We pulled up to Charlie's house, his cruiser was in the driveway, along with Edward's Volvo. Just great. Let the Cullens know the second richest person on the planet is here.

The front door opened and Nessie stood there with the most curious look on her adorable face. When she seen the car parked on the street,

Isamu came around to the door and opened for me, and held out his hand for me to take to get out.

Which I took then I got out, I nodded at him and he started walking behind me, I could tell he was scanning the area for danger to my person.

Nessie's smile graced her features as she saw me, she ran to me but Isamu came to stop in front of me in a protective manner.

"She's fine, Isamu." I state calmly as I walk around him to crouch down to Nessie's level and held my arms open. She flung herself at a human pace at me. I picked her up, she rested her hand on my neck showing how much she missed me in the months I have been away.

"I've missed you too, is your momma and daddy in there?" I asked as I walked toward the door, my heels weren't the very best for walking in the muck of Forks.

"Yes, Elena, you look very pretty." Nessie answers softly

"Thank you, This time I'll take Alice shopping," I reply as I walked into the house, "Anyone home?"

Bella came around the corner from the den where the tv was. "Elena?"

"No, I'm Elena's twin she never knew she had." I answer, "Of course it's me,"

"You're dressed like Alice got a hold of you," Bella commented.

"I know, I know, I look like a girl." I laughed,

"Who is that behind you?" Bella asks as she took Nessie from me,

"Isamu, I call him Isa for short, he's my bodyguard and chauffeur," I explain, I couldn't have the Cullens playing bodyguard all the time, since they were suppose to be human here.

I turned to Isamu, "You can relax, I'm safe here."

"My orders are to protect you," Isamu replies,

I felt a vein popping on my forehead, "Well you could back up a bit,"

Isamu took to standing at the very entrance to the den, looking very impassive. I rolled my eyes, and went to sit down on the couch,

"Where's Uncle Charlie?" I asked as I crossed my ankles

"He's in the bathroom," Edward answers, as his eyes flickered to me from the tv, he was barely watching, then he fully turned with a confused look on his face.

I smiled sweetly at him, he couldn't read my mind. "What's the problem, cousin? Having problems eavesdropping on my private thoughts?"

"How..." Edward began

I shook my head at him, when my ears twitched as I heard Charlie walking back from bathroom. He stopped when he saw me.

"Elena?" he asked confused.

"Hello, Uncle." I greeted as I stood up and graciously curtsied to him. Well formal welcome done, I dropped my Royal dignity and ran to him and hugged him, "I missed you Uncle Charlie,"

He hugged my back, and I really felt like I was home, "I've missed you too, pup. Why didn't you return when the Cullens did?"

I sighed, "Long story"

"Really long," Edward agreed.

Isamu glared at me from behind Charlie

I turned to look at him, "Isamu, will you be kind enough to allow me a few minutes alone with my family?"

He was about to say the same line again, but I gave him a very Sesshomaru-like glare, "Yes, milady," he gave me a bow and left to do other things, like check over this house.

Charlie's eyes bulged as he saw Isamu's retreating back, "Who was that? and He's as huge as Jake."

"You might want to sit down," I reply, "It all started with mom,"

To my surprise, Charlie turned off the tv and sat down on the other side of Bella facing me, I began explaining about how mother met Sesshomaru, which I learned from the source, and I could tell that Charlie was getting angry at the part when I told him that mother was murdered.

"My sister was murdered," He repeated

"Yes, and before you call out every police office in the world, my father is already planning on bringing the creep to justice," I reply, but Sesshomaru's type of justice didn't included a life sentence.

"You have been living with Sesshomaru for the past six months," Charlie changed the subject.

"Yes, I'm sorry for not calling, but he doesn't have phones in the palace," I reply then covered my mouth in horror.

"Palace?" Charlie asks with his eyebrow raised.

"Father isn't normal in the least, He's a full demon and a Lord of a whole nation of other demons, and I'm the Royal Heiress of his empire." I explained, "He's planning on making at State Visit here, and informing the world that demons exist,"

Bella and Edward stiffen for a second before forcing themselves to relax, the news of my father's plans were shocking to say the least and worrisome at most.

"Demons?" Charlie asks,

"Yes, I'm a half demon." I reply, "And Isamu is a bear demon, that is why he's so big, He has to be to protect me from my enemies,"

Isamu came when he heard me say his name, "Now why did you tell them about me, my princess?"

"I had too, Isa." I answer, then covering a yawn with the back of my hand, "It has been a long flight and even longer day, I think I must turn in to the rest of the evening," I stood up, "Isa, be a dear and get my bags from the limo, I will shower and then change for bed, leave my clothes outside the door, or have Bella bring them to me,"

I turned and started up the stairs, and went into the bathroom where I showered, and found my things on the outside of the door, I grabbed as I only had a towel wrapped around my body, quickly changing into my silk nightgown I retired to my bedroom, with Isamu guarding the door as aways since he was hired to do.


	45. Chapter 45

I laid on my bed in Charlie's house, lazily like I haven't done since I've been The Royal Heiress. Sure, my wardrobe has changed to fit my new status, but today, I was in sweat pants and a flannel shirt and no one was going to make me change into my 'Princess attire'. I was on my laptop working on something for my father, since he didn't know how to work a computer to save his very long life.

Charlie was at work, Isamu was downstairs, I finally had enough and ordered him to leave me the hell alone, it wasn't like I was going to be attacked in my own home, well my temporary home until Sesshomaru's employees finish my house, not mansion, not manor, I wanted a plain simple house, I didn't care if it had more rooms, then I would need, I gave detailed plans that one of the bedrooms would have still room, for Aniu if she wanted it, so she could work on her medicinal herbs in peace and I wouldn't have to smell them.

Something was being flicked at my window, I sighed and got up from my bed and walked over and noticed it was a vampire, Rose to be precise.

I threw open the window, and the next thing I knew Rose was standing in my room.

"Hey," she greeted,

"Hey," I greet back, I turned to my bedroom door, and Isamu was on the other side with a protective look on his face,

"Easy Papa Bear," I state calmly, placing a hand on his chest,

"Esme and Alice want you over at the house, even if I have to pick you up and carry you like a sack of potatoes," Rose explains,

I looked between Isamu and Rose,

"I'm not sure about this, my Princess" Isamu grunted.

"Well I am, I'm safe enough with my cousins, who aren't human as you can plainly tell," I reply, "We would be displeased if I were to be upset," I used the Royal plural talking about my father and I.

Isamu took a step backwards and bowed. "As milady commands, I shall obey,"

Rose looked at my bodyguard, "Your father isn't taking chances is he?"

I shook my head, "No, at least Isa is safely mated and has cubs,"

"Really?" Rose asks perked up at the sound of cubs,

"Yes, Lady Rosalie," Isamu replies,

I packed up my laptop, before turning toward Isamu, "Will you see to my house?"

Isa looked at me then at Rose, and nods, "Yes, my Princess." he left.

I smiled in relief as he left. "He's to overprotective, and I know I need it when I'm here."

"So?" Rose asks,

I changed again and pulled my hair into a simple ponytail, put shoes on and nodded,

We arrived at the Cullen house, having taken my limo and my driver left to go see to my list of things to do, once Alice caught my scent she sped right toward me, I found myself lifted up and spun around the living room,

"I've missed you, Elena." Alice thrilled

I laughed, "You seen me just two weeks ago,"

"Doesn't seem like enough," Alice replies setting me down on my feet again, before stepping back to look at me. "I see you got a change of heart with clothes,"

"No, I have to dress like this now," I answer, "So why did you want me here?"

Nessie came through the glass doors toward the back yard, where the cottage was, she let out a high pitched squeal when she saw me. Which made me cover my ears, "Sorry," as she flitted to my side, she grew more then the last time I seen her,

"It's okay," I sat down on the sofa and Nessie climbed into my lap, and pressed her hand to my cheek showing me images of everything she did for the last two weeks, mostly centering on Jacob.

I smiled at her, "Great, Nessie."

Esme and I talked for what seemed like hours, with me having a glass of ice tea handy.


	46. Chapter 46

"So how are you doing with your father?" Bella asks.

I cross my ankles as I was curled up on the couch, I decided that I was going to sleep here tonight. With all my cousins around me, I doubt someone who could get to me with no one in this house that sleeps except for two people. "Same as ever, over protective,"

Bella nods,

"So where is this house of yours being built?" Esme asks,

"The Treaty line," I answer, "I've ask Billy Black if my house could be neutral ground,"

Esme blinked, "That's a very thoughtful,"

Shrugging, "It would the the perfect meeting place for Carlisle and the wolves should they need it."

"That's a good idea," Jacob states as he came in the back door, he looked me up and down,

"Don't go there, wolf-boy." I mock-snarled, "I have to dress in a certain way now,"

an beeping sound started, I groaned. Looking down at my watch, time for my music practice.

Edward looked at me, "what kind of music?"

"Father doesn't care as long as I get in some practice," I answer, looking hopeful that he knew some songs that were current.

Edward grinned at me, "Come on, we'll see what I have in my collection,"

Bella rolled her eyes, "The Music Hall of Fame has nothing on him,"

Edward shook his head,

I smiled, "Better the dry stuff that Father makes me sing," Edward lead me out to the back yard, I looked at him, _race ya!_ I took off heading in the direction of the cottage.

"No fair," Edward muttered, as he raced along side me putting no effort at all, into the race.

Once we entered the cottage, Edward had me sit on the sofa, where he went to gather various notebooks, he sat beside me and let me look at the notebooks.

My eyes widen at the selection of music, from the 1900s to now. I found a song, I loved on the radio, also watching the movie Casper with Mom, "This one, would you mind playing for me?"

"No problem," Edward replies, "Hmm, does it matter when you practice?"

"Not really, why?" I ask

"Let's wait for Carlisle to come home, so he can hear you as well," Edward answers, "Like putting on a small concert."

"Cool, and Alice won't know about it in advance." I respond, I love being a half-demon, when it comes to Alice seeing the future concerning me.

I looked over the music sheet, memorizing the lyrics, because I knew Edward already knew the music.

I closed the notebook, and nodded at Edward, we both headed back to main house.

"About time!" Embry exclaims,

"I apologize for keeping you waiting," I reply, as I hugged him.

Embry's embrace felt like coming home, which I thought a million times since being imprinted upon. My ears twitched as I heard the familiar tires of my limo pulling up.

I glanced at Edward, who just shook his head, "he or she is protecting their thoughts from me."

"Because I can't think of anything to call His Lordship! Without cussing him up one side and down the other!" Aniu's voice exclaimed,

"What's wrong, Aniu?" I demanded

"Your Father has lost his mind!" Aniu exclaims, She turned her blue eyes toward Emmett, "Turn the news on,"

Emmett did so, I turned and my jaw dropped in shock, there was my father in all his full demon glory with the President of the United States!


	47. Chapter 47

I continued to stare at the screen, in total disbelief. "I agree with you there, Aniu." then to my horror there was a picture of me! Showing the Heir to the Throne. "I'm a dead half-demon,"

"Shall I hire more bodyguards?" Aniu asks,

"Yes," I answer, I took my cell phone from my pocket and called my father, only to get his voice mail. "Father, when you notice that I've called...You are bloody crazy for showing my picture! I thought I was being protected not being in showcase gallery!" I hung up.

Aniu watched me as a pace back and forth, what was my father think he was doing? Trying to bring back the demon slayers or to pressure whoever this Naraku wanna be is to come out of hiding?

A cold hand was placed on my shoulder, whoever was using firm but gentle pressure to force me to stop pacing, I turned and seen Jasper looking at me, concern glowing in his golden eyes.

"No one, is going to harm you here." Jasper whispered, my ears twitched to catch his words.

"I know," I reply,

Isamu came inside, with a deadly look on his face. I stood in the way of my family and my bodyguard,

"Princess," Isamu states, his eyes daring back from everyone to me.

"What's going on?" I ask,

"The Forks media is on it's way to your house to get an interview." Isamu answers

I groaned, this was all Sesshomaru's fault.

"I think I have an idea for a new bodyguard," Aniu states suddenly her eyes bright with mischief.

Isamu looks at Aniu alarmed, "You seriously don't mean _Her_ do you?"

"Oh yes, I do." Aniu answers,

"who?" I ask confused.

"Just someone, who won't take 'No' for answer. She happens to be a descendant of very famous Demon Slayer." Aniu answers

"And has a the temper to match," Isamu grumbled,

I nod slowly, which thinking this isn't going to be good. I looked at Isamu, "Well before the hounds of the press knock down the Cullens door, we better go and grace them, with my presence."

"Alright, since Lord Sesshomaru had decreed demons to be open, I guess I could drop the disguise." Isamu states,

"Just not your scent, someone likes the taste of bear...but I'm not sure how a bear demon would taste like," I respond thinking about Emmett and his meal of choice.

Isamu nods, since demons knew about vampires, even if some of them thought they were inferior mortals, he looked over at Edward, "I didn't mean me,"

I backed up and watched as Isamu took off his enchantment, he looked like a caveman in bear form. "Well if you weren't scary before, you sure are now."

Isamu's lips curled in what I guess was a smile, since he doesn't smile often.

"I'm going to call Shippo, he's the only one I know that talk the person into taking the job," Aniu states as she walked out of the house and to the garage. She learned just how far to go for my hearing and the vampires could reach.

Isamu and I left, going to the treaty line where my house was being built. Why did I want security fences and spot lights now?

As soon as I step out of the backseat of the limo, I was surrounded by humans, my poor sensitive nose was causing me to want to faint. I answered question after after, the most stupid was 'Are your ears real?' what kinda of reporter in this small town would ask that.

"Hiraikotsu!" shouted a voice, I didn't recognize. Isamu grabbed me as the weapon created a ditch in between us and the reporters, I followed the weapon back to it's source, there stood a teenage girl, wearing a black body suit with amour, she had a sword by her side. I'm sure there were more weapons on her person. She caught the weapon, and swung it to her back, "I never did like the paparazzi, now leave before I end up using Hiraikotsu on you." she threatened.

I watched in stunned amazement as the reporters left,

the Slayer walked up to me, "So you're the one Shippo was harassing me about. Sessy's kid."

DarkPriestess66: Sadly, I can't think of a name for this new person yet.


	48. Chapter 48

I stared at the Demon Slayer,

"What never seen a demon slayer being friendly before?" She asks,

"Who are you?" I whispered

"Sorry, manners aren't something I remember. I'm **Chloe" The Slayer answers, showing pointed fangs, "As you can see I'm not fully human." **

**"What breed are you?" I ask**

**Chloe shrugged, "Little of everything, how else would I survive being a half-demon's bodyguard?" **

**"I suggest we get out of here," Isamu states, **

**I nod, "Let's get out of here," **

**"Are we going to see your vampires?" Chloe asks, **

**"How do you know about them?" I ask staring at her as she climbed into the backseat with me, **

**"Demons know about vamps," Chloe answers, "Even a human with demon blood," **

**Now that I could see better, I looked at Chloe, she was a brunette with blue streaks running throughout her hair, which was tied into a pony tail. She was tan, compared to most girls in this town.**

**"I hope you got extra clothes, because I don't" Chloe states as she took her hair down and shook her head. **

**I started to laugh just thinking of the vampire cousin of mine, who lived in the world of fashion. "Have I got someone you could just love." **

**Chloe started bouncing in her seat, "Who? Male or female?" **

**"Female and her name's Alice." I answer. **

**"Why would I love her?" Chloe asks, she turned to look at me and I gasped at her eyes. She had one blue eye and the other was green. **

**"Just wait." I reply, **

**Tree, tree, tree, tree, large wolf running in the forest...tree, tree.**

**"Why on earth do you have to live so far out in the woods!" Chloe exclaims, "I've lost count at fifty trees!" she then looked and smiled "There's a driveway! I'm saved!" **

**"Are you naturally hyper or did you eat sixty pounds of sugar today?" I ask **

**Chloe looked at me then started using her fingers to count, "I had three maple doughnuts, then a chocolate chip muffin, a cookie, then I had a soda." **

**"Princess, we're here." Isamu states**

**I got out of the limo before Isamu had a chance too. I started walking slowly to the house. Thinking about Chloe and her need of clothes...when Alice rushed out. **

**_Edward, you told her! _****I thought with a growl. **

**I heard laughter coming from inside.**

**"Where is she and what did she bring with her?" Alice asks **

**Chloe got out of the limo, "Clothes on my back." **

**I watched carefully as the emotions flickered on Alice's face. Horror, and eagerness. **

**"Where's Embry?" I ask bringing Alice back to the here and now.**

"Running a patrol," Alice answers, as she step to Chloe and step back "You smell like a wet dog." 

**"That would be a good thing, I know you won't try to suck my blood." Chloe replies, "So about the clothes." **

**I took a sniff and didn't smell anything, so I guess Chloe had the same defense as the wolves.**

**The three of us walked inside, where I sat on the sofa next to Esme. Alice lead Chloe upstairs. Next thing we heard was a loud squeal of excitement. I turned to look at Edward, he had a pained expression. **

**"You just had to bring another Alice into this house." Edward explained "They're both thinking at the same time." his expression lifted as Bella smiled at him. **

**"Good, Chloe can be Alice's Barbie doll." I reply**

**"Not likely!" Alice's voice floated downstairs. "You still need work!" **

**"I'm doom." I groan**

**"Take your mind off of them," Emmett states as he pressed play of the recording of my father's meeting with the president. My eyes were glued to the screen as Sesshomaru explained why he decided to reveal the existence of demons now.**

**"Because I have someone, I want to protect." Sesshomaru explained, "As such demons need to be known to better protect my daughter the Princess." **

**"I thought be being raised away from demons was to protect me?" I question, **

**"More like we need to be out in the open, so we can catch whoever is chewing your tail." Aniu ****answers, **

**A howl ripped through the silence, Aniu's head snapped up. "Alice, we need Chloe!" **

**"What is it?" Bella asks, she was holding Nessie, who looked scared. **

**"Demons and not the good kind." Aniu answers, she went over to Nessie, and lifted her chin with a clawed finger tip. "Jacob is safe, no harm shall come to him," she then looked at me. "But Embry..." **

**I didn't even get to hear the last of her sentence because I was already running to where I could smell the wolves. If my Embry was harmed...I will kill each and every demon that dared to enter my lands.**


	49. Chapter 49

Focus on breathing, Elena. I told myself as I ran toward my wolf and his brothers. I needed to get there first. I needed to know that Embry was safe and to do that was to have him in my sight.

I heard the sound of feet running, of the four feet variety.

"Can't do my job when you run off!" Chloe's voice shouted, as she was sitting astride a graceful lopping white wolf.

I skidded to a stop to wait, "This is getting me no where." I looked at the wolf, she grinned at me then I felt the demonic aura being pulled in, as the white wolf transformed.

"much faster on four legs then two." Aniu explained to my surprised expression. "as I was saying. Embry is chomping at the bit to fight these demons."

I felt the blood rush to my face to the tips of my ears.

"You are so much like Inuyasha it's scary. Running into a fight without knowing all the facts." Aniu states.

"Haha." I reply

I noticed out of the corner of my eye Chloe's hand raise up and grip her weapon.

Aniu's eyes widen as she lunged for me, we both hit the ground as the Chloe let loose her weapon. I was confused then I got a whiff of demon blood.

"I just love my job." Chloe states, as she caught her Hiraikotsu.

"Little warning next time." Aniu retorts

"Girls, aren't we forgetting something?" I ask

"Oh." Aniu and Chloe gasped


	50. Chapter 50

Running to where I could smell the wolves, I was ready to spring into the front of the lines as I first saw the signs of my family.

"There is something out here." Aniu warns, "it smells like a demon."

"How many?" Chloe asks,

"More then one." Aniu answers

I glanced over and saw that Chloe for all that she looked human, was keeping up with the full fledged demon and me, the half-breed.

We came a stop as we saw the line of five wolves, facing away from us. Leah's fur was bristled up as she was gouging furrows into the ground.

In front of them stood fifty demons, all looked like they wanted to murder innocent people.

"You could have called," Aniu smirked as she weaved her way through the line of massive wolves. "Leave I have no time for obedience training today."

All Aniu was got was snarls and growls in return, I saw a few fingers as well. But I couldn't be sure.

Chloe made her way toward the them, "Coming here was a bad mistake, how many of you want your heads where they are?"

Embry and Jake looked at me silently questioning who this person was.

"My new bodyguard, I don't really know her, but Alice loves her already." I answer

Just knowing that one of the Cullens vouched for Chloe made her alright in their minds.

The demons stepped back involuntary as they saw who Chloe was, I wondered why they did so.

Chloe bared her teeth, her pointed fangs showed pearly white. "You were told nicely to leave, you have to the count of three." she reached for weapon but the demons didn't move.

"You think they were sent here?" I ask as I stood by Embry's left flank. He rolled his eye back to look at me,

Leah growled at the thoughts that flickered in Embry's mind and I could see them in his eyes. I smiled at him and walked up toward his shoulder. Placing my hand on his leg, his muscles quivering as he was wanting to fight to protect me. But knowing that he didn't know a thing about fighting demons.

"Most likely," Chloe answers. "One.." her hand gripped her hiraikotsu.

"Two" Aniu joined in crackling her fingers like she was getting ready to fight.

I reached for my dagger sheathed at my ankle,

"Three," I gave the last number.

"Hiraikotsu!" Chloe shouted as she let the weapon fly killing multiple demons until it came back at her.

"Jake, there are a lot of them here. Is Sam phased?" I ask

Jake nods

"Get him here with the others" I requested, "main thing if you're fighting avoid Chloe's Hiraikotsu but other then that rip them to pieces." that did it. Embry left my side as he charged forward

Leah and Seth stayed with me to protect me. They were joined by Paul who came running and tackled at demon that snuck around us.

"Can't kill vampires right now, kill demons." I laughed

Aniu snarled something in what could only be the wolf language because the next thing I knew Leah was pouncing on me and the wolves retreated

"Poison power!" Chloe shouted as the field was black and I couldn't believe. "Now! While they can't breathe or see!"

"Wait!" I called out "Back to me!"

the wolves came back to me and I pulled out my dagger as it transformed into the sword. I let loose my demonic aura which clashed with their own, and they were about to see what happens when you messed with the Daughter of Lord Sesshomaru. "Wind Scar!" I swung my sword and sent yellow claw like waves at them.

The wolves stared at me in wonder, Aniu and Chloe smiled at me.

"By my authority as Heir, I have judged these demons guilty of High Treason and carried out their sentence with my own hand," I then turned and walked off like nothing happened.


	51. Chapter 51

Once I was back inside the Cullens' house. They looked at me like the witnessed what had happened.

"We saw a strange light what was it?" Alice states, looking at my clothes.

"The Wind Scar." I answered as I walked past. Intend on taking a shower, changing out of these clothes. I walked up the stairs and into my borrowed room, where I kept a stash of my normal clothes, I got out a pair of skinny jeans and a long sleeve shirt, not caring about my status. I just wanted to be me, without the glitz and glamor of my rank. Here I could just be me.

I went into the bathroom, glad that my vampires didn't need to use the restroom. letting the water rinse away the grime of the run in the woods, also the scent of blood. It made me feel dizzy. I didn't know why it did.

I was getting dressed when I heard Chloe explaining what the wind scar was.

"That was the best, I've witnessed and I saw Inuyasha created his once! Elena would beat him to the punch and she has never used the wind scar before! It was awesome! I'm glad I'm on her side!" Chloe exclaims,

"Who are you?" Emmett asks, confused

"Sorry, I'm Chloe Parks" Chloe answers, "Aniu was the one who had Shippo contact me to see if I wasn't on a mission."

"Mission?" Esme asks, I could just imagine her face looking all motherly to Chloe, because the slayer looked to be too young to lift the Hiraikotsu.

"Yes, I'm normally out in the field slaying renegade demons." Chloe answers

I came downstairs, "You didn't tell me that,"

Chloe turned to me, "You never asked, your highness."

"No formalities here." I reply

"She hates formalities," Aniu informs,

"Wouldn't you? I ask, "Since you are the daughter of Alpha wolf demon"

Aniu bared her teeth at me, I just stuck my tongue out at her.

"Hey now." Chloe states stepping in between us, "If you fight each other, then I have no one to toss around."

Aniu and I both stare at Chloe, then we crack up laughing.

Nessie came up to me, and held my hand. I saw a questioning picture in my mind, Does Chloe know about them being vampires?

I shook my head, "Yes" I whispered then she showed me the wolves, and I whispered "No," I looked at Edward, thinking _She saw them, but I doubt she knows they are shape-shifters, she might think they're part of Aniu's pack that's hidden out here because of their massive size. _

Edward gave quick nod at me, then his eyes darted toward door,

My ears twitched as I heard three sets of footsteps, who on earth besides Embry and Jake would come here?

Jake and Embry walked in, Embry came over to me, wrapping his arms around me, enveloping me in his hot embrace. I took in his scent. The deep woods and slightly of the underlining wolf scent.

Aniu cleared her throat in an attempt to get our attention, Embry and I broke apart reluctantly. But we stayed connected by holding hands.

"So who are they?" Chloe asks, did I see the flickering sadness in her eyes or was it my imagination?

I glanced over at Jasper, the empathic vampire. He looked concerned for Chloe.

"Jacob, Chloe, Chloe, Jacob." I introduced then went around with everyone.

Once I got to Seth, he and Chloe locked eyes.

Jacob and Embry looked at them,

I knew that look, it was the same that Embry had when he first saw me. My eyes widen as I realized what that meant. Seth had imprinted on Chloe!

"Seth, breathe." I state as I let go of Embry's hand and walked up to Chloe. "I think we need to talk."

I looped my arm through Chloe's and dragged her away from everyone, going upstairs to my room here.

"Why wasn't he blinking?" Chloe asks,

"Because he's found his soul mate." I answered

Chloe looked confused. "What?"

I then explained about the wolves and the guys being one and the same. Then I got to the really good part about wolves. The imprinting finding someone, who completes you, one who will love you no matter what you are or what you have done. Protector, friend, brother or in some cases a lover.

Personally, I haven't gotten to that stage yet. But I didn't want to start into fantasies being in a house with a mind reader.

Chloe suddenly looked like she was about to faint.

"You alright?" I ask

"I need to go outside and get some fresh air." Chloe answers, her eyes were wide like she was looking for a way to escape.

I was worried but I let her go.

"Jazz," I called out.

He was with me in a second, he read into my emotions. "Chloe's emotions are unstable, like she's trying to fight against something."

"I hope, Seth's instincts tell him, she needs a friend more then anything else." I reply "Thanks for telling me,"

"No problem." Jazz replies

I left the room, to find Jake and Embry looking at me.

"what's wrong with her?" Embry asks, "She just left taking that weapon of hers with her."

I shook my head, "I don't know." I looked at Aniu

"Chloe doesn't show her emotions, but I knew her for years. She has lost her parents at a young age, her first boyfriend left her when he learned she was part demon, she's frighten to lose another person." Aniu explains, "I hope she sees that the rate of imprinted wolves and broken hearts are really low. Unless your name's Leah."

"So why are the demons so frighten of her?" Jake asks

"She is lethal, she may act all sweet and friendly but get her mad and she'll kill you before you can blink, that's why she's belongs to so many demon tribes, she's a pack mate of mine, she's the only who doesn't listen to any authority but her own." Aniu answers. "My heart aches for her,"

Mine does as well, poor Chloe.

DarkPriestess66: want longer chapters? Go read a book, this is the best I can do without giving myself a headache.


	52. Chapter 52

I was curled up waiting for Chloe to return, the Cullens went about their normal day. Aniu was in Carlisle's office ransacking his medical textbooks.

My cell phone rang as I was just about to doze off, looking at the caller id. I smiled it was my father, "Talk to me."

"That was highly improper greeting for someone of your rank." Sesshomaru replies,

"My status doesn't include family, Lord Father." I respond

Silence was on the line for a long while, "I see my announcement did not meet with your approval?"

"You could say that." I answered through gritted teeth, "I'm sure you have lost your sanity."

"I've lost that the day you were born," Sesshomaru replies,

"Anything else, I should know about?" I ask

"Yes, I will be arriving for supper tonight." Sesshomaru replies, "I expect you to be there and properly dressed."

"As you wish," I reply then we hung up and I grabbed one of the throw pillows and screamed into it.

"Problems?" Rose asks,

"my father is coming for supper," I answer

Aniu came to the stairs with a medical textbook in her hands, "What do you mean he's coming for supper?"

"I mean, I have to dress up for him." I reply

Alice was smirking at me then,

"Not anything that looks like it's for a cocktail party!" I growl

Bella tried to suppress her laughter by bitting her lip

"Help" I heard Seth call from outside

We rush outside and saw Chloe standing with a blank look on her face.

"I know that look." Bella states, "It's the same one Alice gets when she has a vision."

Alice looked at me,

"Don't look at me, I have no clue." I state before she could even ask, we both turned to look at Aniu.

"that's another reason why She's the best at her job, She is like Alice." Aniu replies, "only she can see every being because she is part everything."

"Can she see vampires?" Carlisle asks

Aniu shrugged, "Not sure, even Alice can tell you the future is ever changing,"

Chloe blinked and grasped her head, I wanted to reach out to her but Aniu shook her head.

Chloe looked at me then at Aniu, "He's coming for me."

"You're kidding?" Aniu asks, anger clouding her eyes.

I was confused "Who?"

Chloe just step away from us, and gripped her Hiraikotsu, "my visions always come true. No matter what course the creature is on." she let her weapon fly as it came back to her, I saw some of the branches fall.

DarkPriestess66 sorry its short..i'm having writer's block. Check out my new fic Lone Wolf


	53. Chapter 53

Chloe turned to look at me, her expression was apologetic "I'm very sorry, but it seems that one of your father's bodyguards has a vendetta against me, and we will settle it tonight,"

"What did you do?" I ask,

Chloe looked down at her feet, "Sort of killed his mate."

"What?!" Aniu asks, her face was shocked

Chloe went back inside and we followed. She was already sitting down looking at her hands. "I'm human but with demon blood pulsing through my veins, in some demonic circles that is worse then being a half-demon." she looked up at me,

I nodded, I got that much.

"so this one demoness wanted to rid the world of me. She was my first kill." Chloe explains, "now her mate is is out to get revenge against me."

"You know this sounds oddly familiar." Bella states,

"James and Victoria." Edward replies,

Chloe raised an eyebrow

"I'll explain later," Edward states.

Chloe nods, "Okay...that is if I survive."

"Enough about that, we'll worry later." Aniu interrupts.. "We got a bigger problem, What are we going to do about His Lordship?"

"Well I say we prepare a royal feast!" I answer, I looked at Alice "Mind taking Chloe shopping?"

"Mind? Do you honestly need to ask that question?" Alice replies, before smirking.

Chloe smiled back at Alice, "Let's see if I can keep up with you." then her eyes blanked again, "Aniu, um...your parents are joining Sesshomaru-Sama."

Aniu muttered something that shouldn't be said around children. "Invite Jake and Sam, if my father is showing up they need to be here."

"On it." Nessie states.

"Well I guess we go grocery shopping," I reply,

"I'll go. The wolves ate everything." Esme states

Alice and Chloe left to shop for the evening. Which means they are going to shop for the whole family.

Esme, Aniu and I left to shop for groceries.

Aniu looked at Esme as she drove, "Do you think Carlisle will write a referral for me?"

"He would be happy too, he finally has someone to converse with about medicine." Esme replies, "I guessing you want to study human medicine."

Aniu nodded, "Yes, I believe I studied demonic medicine enough to write a textbook on it."

"We'll even pay. You're part of the family now." Esme replies

Once we got to the grocery store, that wasn't in Forks. We set about everything to feed demons and wolves. We got enough food to fill up four carts, just in case.

After we paid, I shuddered at the price but Esme just smiled at me, she was playing the hostess.

Aniu and I started cooking as soon as we got home. Esme was helping as well.

"What is that smell besides the vamp stink?" Sam's voice asks,

"Sam, if you must think like that I suggest to shut up or at least keep the opinions to yourself." Aniu snapped, then she muttered, "I'm surprised that he even showed up."

Embry came into the kitchen and his eyes popped open. "That's enough to feed an army."

"Basically what we're doing." I respond, "my dad is showing up, along with Alphas of the demon wolf tribe which you are an distant relatives too."

"Yes." Aniu agreed "Don't even think about it, Jake or I'll get Nessie to bite you!"

I turned and saw that Jake was trying to sneak a bite of deviled eggs.

After a few hours of cooking, my head snapped up as did Aniu's. We felt a very powerful demonic aura.

"He's here! My father is here!" I exclaimed excitedly.


	54. Chapter 54

I was curled up waiting for Chloe to return, the Cullens went about their normal day. Aniu was in Carlisle's office ransacking his medical textbooks.

My cell phone rang as I was just about to doze off, looking at the caller id. I smiled it was my father, "Talk to me."

"That was highly improper greeting for someone of your rank." Sesshomaru replies,

"My status doesn't include family, Lord Father." I respond

Silence was on the line for a long while, "I see my announcement did not meet with your approval?"

"You could say that." I answered through gritted teeth, "I'm sure you have lost your sanity."

"I've lost that the day you were born," Sesshomaru replies,

"Anything else, I should know about?" I ask

"Yes, I will be arriving for supper tonight." Sesshomaru replies, "I expect you to be there and properly dressed."

"As you wish," I reply then we hung up and I grabbed one of the throw pillows and screamed into it.

"Problems?" Rose asks,

"my father is coming for supper," I answer

Aniu came to the stairs with a medical textbook in her hands, "What do you mean he's coming for supper?"

"I mean, I have to dress up for him." I reply

Alice was smirking at me then,

"Not anything that looks like it's for a cocktail party!" I growl

Bella tried to suppress her laughter by bitting her lip

"Help" I heard Seth call from outside

We rush outside and saw Chloe standing with a blank look on her face.

"I know that look." Bella states, "It's the same one Alice gets when she has a vision."

Alice looked at me,

"Don't look at me, I have no clue." I state before she could even ask, we both turned to look at Aniu.

"that's another reason why She's the best at her job, She is like Alice." Aniu replies, "only she can see every being because she is part everything."

"Can she see vampires?" Carlisle asks

Aniu shrugged, "Not sure, even Alice can tell you the future is ever changing,"

Chloe blinked and grasped her head, I wanted to reach out to her but Aniu shook her head.

Chloe looked at me then at Aniu, "He's coming for me."

"You're kidding?" Aniu asks, anger clouding her eyes.

I was confused "Who?"

Chloe just step away from us, and gripped her Hiraikotsu, "my visions always come true. No matter what course the creature is on." she let her weapon fly as it came back to her, I saw some of the branches fall.

DarkPriestess66 sorry its short..i'm having writer's block. Check out my new fic Lone Wolf


	55. Chapter 55

Jake's eyes widen and he was trembling, as was Embry, Sam, Seth, and Leah. Maybe we shouldn't have told them that.

I was about to call for Jasper to help with the situation.

"It's against the law!" Aniu growled out, "Punishable by death now."

Koga walked in just then, Jake shot him a death glare. "I'm hungry, what's taking so long?"

"Maybe the fact that they know about your _a__ncient_ eating habits." I answer, "Five hundred years ancient."

Koga's eyes narrowed but he nodded. "We gave that up when I met Kagome."

"Met? From what I heard you kidnapped her," Aniu disagreed, "That's a great way to make first impression. I kinda like what these guys got better."

"So what do they have that we wolf demons haven't got?" Koga asks, proud of himself.

"Can I tell him?" Aniu looked at Jake and Sam

They looked at each other for a second then nodded.

"Dad, there's thing that the shape-shifters do, it's called Imprinting." Aniu states

Koga looked at his daughter like she was speaking French.

Aniu pointed at Embry then at myself, "Those two are together, and will be for a long, long, long time to come. Embry will never be with anyone else."

I had the decency to blush, and busied myself with something on the counter.

Everyone that was standing in the kitchen carried trays of food out to the Cullens' never been eaten at table, they only used that when they needed to have a family meeting, which I guess this could be called one. All of my families in one house...why do I have the feeling something is bound to go wrong.

"So how's the house coming?" Charlie asks, as we ate.

Of one thing, I was glad. I was emancipated by human standards. I could live on my own. But I still had my dad to think about, and he wouldn't let me have my freedom until I was eighteen, legal age to do anything, I wanted...well almost anything.

"It's coming along well," I answered, then I gave a sidelong glance to Alice "But I will need help with my closet space." then looked at Esme, "And of course, decorating."

"I accept!" Alice beamed

"I'll help too," Esme agreed, they were sitting with us but weren't eating.

"Along with a few added precautions." Sesshomaru murmured, he looked at me.

I had the urge to roll my eyes, of course, I would have thick metal sheets that would protect me against world war three. "And I'm having three bathrooms installed." never having to wait again. I would go with five but that seemed a little to much.

"When are you coming home, Aniu?" Ayame asks,

Aniu sat straight up, "I'm not...remember, I was banished."

Ayame stood up and placed her hands on her hips, "Koga! You Never Told Me, Our Daughter Was Banished!"

"I see where you get your temper from," I state looking at Aniu, she stuck her tongue out at me.

I picked up my chopsticks, and began eating sushi. Yes, I made it with raw fish.

Nessie was in Jake's lap, and looked over at me. Because I was sitting in the middle of Embry and Jake. I wanted to change into a tank top and shorts.

I held out my hand under the table, so she could show me what she wanted. She still wouldn't speak in front of Charlie.

The images that appeared in my mind was of the chopsticks and sushi.

Edward looked at us, as he read Nessie's mind.

The vampires and a few wolves stared at us, as I gave Nessie a bite of sushi. I know she refused most items they tried to give her.

She smiled brightly then squeezed my hand, showing her demand for more.

Jake's mouth fell open at the sight of Nessie eating, then climbing from his lap into mine, so I wouldn't have to reach across Jake's lap..which made me uncomfortable.

"How?" Jake asks, then trailed off when I gave him a look that said to shut up.

After dinner was over, Charlie wondered off with Sue to watch a game.

Jake pulled me to the side, as I held Nessie, who was rubbing my ears. No images, she just wanted to play with them.

"How did you get her to eat?" Jake asks, in a low enough voice that those who had acute hearing picked up.

"It's raw fish," I answered, "Think about it,"

Jake's mouth forms a silent 'oh' as he got what I was talking about.

Soft breathing could be heard. Jake walked around to see Nessie.

"She's out." Jake informs, "Want me to take her?"

"Nah, you hold her all the time. She's not that heavy." I answer, I can't help it, Nessie had me wrapped around her fingers too.

I walked with her sleeping on my shoulder, and sat on the couch. Bella looked at me.

"She's asleep, full belly will do that to you or so I hear." I explain, I shifted her until she was sleeping in my arms. I looked at her sleeping face, and wondered if she considered me a cousin or a sister now?

I felt eyes on me, as I was staring at Nessie.

"Can I help you, father?" I asked not bothering to look up.

"Just being reminded of your mother," Sesshomaru answers, "She held you the same way. But you were smaller."

I glanced up at him, I thought I saw an orb of light bouncing on either side of him. Before it blinked out. "She said not to mourn her, she wants to you live." I glanced at Jake, "Jake, would you?"

He came over and took Nessie away from me, I stood up and stretched. I grabbed Sesshomaru by his pointed ear. "Come on, you're not going to mope around."

Everyone stared at me as I dragged my father out into the rain.

I dropped into playful stance,

"You don't mean..." Sesshomaru gasped

I snarled playfully, then I pounced at him.

He finally was about to come out of his depression, and began to chase me through the rain, I jump in puddles and splashed him.

"What are those two doing?" I heard Koga asks

"Playing," Aniu replies, "Something, I miss."

I ran toward Aniu at full speed, all covered with mud.

"Don't you dare." Aniu warns, "This is a new outfit."

I jump on her,

"That's it!" Aniu growled and picked me up and threw me into the river. We played until we all were tired but that isn't what stop us. It's what we heard.

We heard a surprised gasp coming from inside. Aniu turned and saw her brother Codi standing in the doorway...Leah stared at him unblinking.

"Great." Aniu muttered


	56. Chapter 56

One beautiful yet cloudy day in Forks, I practically ran into the Cullens' house. Skidding to a stop at the front porch to wipe my shoes on the welcome mat. So I wouldn't track mud in.

"Anyone home!" I called out but all I heard was silence. Fear gripped my heart, I hope they wouldn't have packed up and left without telling me good-bye. I saw a note on the foyer table addressed to me. I picked it up and read it.

_Elena, _

_If you're here and reading this, we just went hunting be back sometime in the afternoon. Feel free to make yourself at home. _

_Love, Esme. _

Make myself at home. I didn't realize how silent this crypt was without Nessie's heartbeat or the shallow breathing of my vampires.

Shrugging I walked into the kitchen to see what was left. I made myself a sandwich, grabbed a coke and a bag of chips. Not that there was much left. Seeing as the wolves both species ate most of it.

I went to the living room and flipped on the tv, my exciting news would have to wait.

Codi and Aniu were running patrols with the Packs, so Codi could get used to the land. Chloe was in Forks getting register for High School. Which means she's staying for awhile.

My father went back to his empire but with the threat of returning. Isamu went with him, because he needed to see his mate and cubs.

I was left to myself, which was not a good thing since Naraku was after me. Well not really alone, I could guard myself and the Jake's pack was close by, they would hear if I screamed and come running to aide me.

I flipped through the channels trying to find something to watch, seven hundred channels and still nothing on. Sighing, I ate my snack and got up to throw it away. I was trying to deciding whether to go back to the tv, which I left on to hear something besides my own breathing and the thudding of my heart or sit at Edward's piano.

I gave into temptation, I went over and sat at Edward's piano. Lifting the lid, I began to play, I took lessons at as small child but quit after awhile and once Sesshomaru found out that I was an amateur at playing, he made pick up where I left off.

I played the basic warm-ups, moved into classical music without many lyrics. Thank the lords above, I didn't think I could sing classical music, trying to decide on what song to sing next. I knew so many and yet most of them required two people. Oh well.

my thoughts turned to Embry, my wolf, protector, friend, love of my life and the music I was playing turned into something that came from the heart.

"_Maybe it's intuition__  
_

_But some things you just don't question__  
_

_Like in your eyes__  
_

_I see my future in an instant__  
_

_and there it goes__  
_

_I think I've found my best friend__  
_

_I know that it might sound more than__  
_

_a little crazy but I believe_

_I knew I loved you before I met you__  
_

_I think I dreamed you into life__  
_

_I knew I loved you before I met you__  
_

_I have been waiting all my life___

_There's just no rhyme or reason__  
_

_only this sense of completion__  
_

_and in your eyes__  
_

_I see the missing pieces__  
_

_I'm searching for__  
_

_I think I found my way home__  
_

_I know that it might sound more than__  
_

_a little crazy but I believe_

_I knew I loved you before I met you__  
_

_I think I dreamed you into life__  
_

_I knew I loved you before I met you__  
_

_I have been waiting all my life___

_There's just no rhyme or reason__  
_

_only this sense of completion__  
_

_and in your eyes__  
_

_I see the missing pieces__  
_

_I'm searching for__  
_

_I think I found my way home__  
_

_I know that it might sound more than__  
_

_a little crazy but I believe_

_A thousand angels dance around you__  
_

_I am complete now that I found you_

Once I finished singing, and playing the sound applause caught my ears. They twitched and I spun around on the bench and looked at the three shape-shifters, one wolf demon, and eight vampires.

Esme was smiling at me as she leaned against Carlisle's arm, his arm around her waist. Bella and Edward were holding hands, Jasper had his arms around Alice.

Rose was looking at me then her eyes flash to Emmett and a soft loving smile graced her features, making her even more beautiful then before.

Jake held Nessie, had her hand pressed against his cheek mostly likely replaying my singing and adding her own feelings to the song.

Chloe was sneaking glances over at Seth, and I knew she couldn't resist the pull of the imprint for long.

The only one who was seemed out of place in all this love was Aniu, but she seemed like she belonged here all the same, she needed to find someone to love herself.

Embry stared at me with adoration, I stood up and crossed the room.

"That was..." Embry breathed then trailed off looking around the room.

"Beautiful, inspiring, and everything else you combine with the thoughts of me?" I asked, leaning into him, he wrapped his arms around me.

"Yeah," Embry agreed

"Would you sing something else?" Esme questions, "Seems like we always come in when you're singing. We hear you from outside."

"Sure, I don't mind singing again but first." I answer, then reached into the pocket of my jeans and tossed Alice something.

Alice caught it then looked down at the shiny sliver key in her hand,

"Have fun." I state.

"Your house is finally finished?" Alice asks,

"Yes, except for painting but everything else is finished." I answer, "Those two have rooms too," nodding at Chloe and Aniu

"You really shouldn't have." Aniu replies,

"Yeah." Chloe agrees.

"You're my family, get used to random acts of kindness." I retort.

"I'm already frighten of Alice's shopping skills. What's the worst you can do?" Chloe asks,

I looked at Aniu and she grinned at me.

"Canine Demon pile!" Aniu exclaims as we both jump for Chloe.

"Stop! No anything but that!" Chloe laughed

The vampires were laughing along with the deep laughs of the wolves.

Aniu continued to tickle Chloe, "lighten up, you're acting so serious all the time."

The two then turned on me,

"not the ears" I whined as I ran

"But we want to pet the puppy!" Chloe teases

"Get Seth to phase and pet him all you like!" I exclaimed

Suddenly I was tackled to the ground and not by anyone, I excepted. I rolled over and already to defend myself then I saw a pair of chocolate brown eyes.

"Nessie!" I exclaimed

She began petting my ears, along with showing images of Aniu, Chloe and I playing. She wanted to join.

"Bella!" I called out and she was with us in a second.

"What?" she asked

"Shield our thoughts, please." I requested

"Done." Bella replies

I whispered so low that only Nessie could hear me about my idea, she grinned at me and reached out to touch Bella's cheek.

"I like that idea." Bella replies

I heard a few growls mainly Alice and Edward would couldn't predict or read our minds or actions.

The object of the game was for the me and Nessie to hide and the others to find us using only their gifts or senses. But Nessie and I would keep moving. I learned about this was a few demons, it was hunting practice for them.

Bella went back inside as Nessie and I took off running. My ears twitched as I heard Emmett booming laughter and he charged out the door. I knew he would be up with this, since he couldn't arm wrestle me without breaking my arm in two.

I kept singing in my mind to get Edward confused.

But I was found out by a large wolf. Embry followed my scent.

Turns out Nessie was the winner and she enjoyed it.

We went back inside and Edward went to his piano and I sang.

DarkPriestess66: I don't own the song. Savage Garden does. But it does fit Elena and Embry and all of the others.


	57. Chapter 57

I was on the phone with Sesshomaru, yeah I couldn't call him by his name when I was around him. "What do you mean the whole family?"

"Just as I said Inuyasha is bringing Kagome and their children." Sesshomaru replies,

"Christmas is a week and a few days away...what am I suppose to do with all of them?" I asked, I looked around my house, my larger then planned house. "Fine...If I have to give up my bedroom, I'm sleeping over at Embry's."

"You most certainly will not" Sesshomaru growled

"See ya in a few days, Dad." I reply then hang up.

"Sesshomaru didn't take that too well." Embry laughed as he came out of the bathroom.

"It's a good thing you can heal." I reply, "Sesshomaru knows better then to use poison on you."

When he finds out that Embry sleeps over here at my house a few nights a week. He will try to kill my boyfriend.

I walked over to Embry and kissed him.

"I'm liking this house better and better by the minute." Embry states, as he locked his arms around me. "Even your bloodsuckers do a good job at decorating."

I'm glad, Embry didn't put in the hate as he used that term.

"Yeah Alice and Esme are the best." I agree, "So what are we doing today?"

"I don't mind as long as you're with me." Embry answers

"So First Beach it is!" I exclaim

It was sunny day and that is the reason, I wasn't over at the Cullens. Saw them sparkle once and it was freaky,

I looked up at Embry and he kissed me again.

"Got to get dressed," I informed him.

"Can I watch?" Embry asks

"No," I answer

Embry pouted but his eyes held a teasing light to them.

I walked into the my closet and sighed yet again, "Alice." as I began my search for something that didn't involve silk or satin.

"Praise the lord! I found normal clothes!" I exclaimed as I always did when I had to search this monster of a closet. I got a pair of jeans and a sweater and put them on.

"Social functions, I'm not wearing that stuff in winter. No way." I muttered as turned off the light and went back outside, Embry had already put a shirt on. Which made me whine.

"I can't go around with my shirt off in winter." Embry laughed

I sighed, he was right.

"Let's go." I state,

We left the house after locking up and entering the security code.

Normal way or the fun way...we chose the fun way. Embry as a wolf looked at me as he pressed his claws into the loam. I smiled at him then we were off racing each other, Embry could be faster then me but where is the fun in that when he can beat me?

I was in the trees going from branch to branch as Embry ran across the ground.

We got to La Push in a matter of seconds.

As Embry and I headed to the beach, we hard Quil's voice

"Claire, it's too cold to look for shells."

"Qwil keep Cwaire warm!" the now four year old states, then giggled.

"So cute!" I squealed, then looked to my boyfriend with puppy eyes, "Emmy keep Elena warm too?"

Embry rolled his eyes but wrapped his arm around my waist. I snuggled into his side.

"Yay!" Claire cheered watching us then tugged at Quil's pants leg, "See Unca Emmy keep Aunty lena warm."

"Just started something didn't you?" Embry asks

"You are her uncle and I do like being called Aunty." I answer, as Claire ran up the beach to me and Quil followed.

"Ears!" Claire demanded

I sighed but bent over and picked her up, she was obsessed with my ears as everyone else was.

"I see you're good with kids." a familiar voice laughed at me. Quil held out his arms and I passed him Claire knowing that he would protect her with his life.

I turned and saw my cousin. "Ryo!" I ran and hugged him. "What are you doing here?"

"I just got in. Uncle told me about your house. I went there first but you weren't there. I would have gone to the Cullens, but I followed your scent here." Ryo answers,

I looked at him, "You cut your hair?"

Ryo ran a hand through his short spiky hair, "Yeah, I thought I could cut since I have no duties as you do."

"Oh! Ryo this is Quil and Claire. Embry's brother and his adopted niece." I introduce them "Quil, he's cool and my cousin as well."

"Any cousin of yours is a cousin of ours." Quil replies,

"Thanks," Ryo replies, looking at Quil.

"Forget it, he's taken." I pointed out then I changed the subject. "So how many others are coming, so I know where to put you all?"

"Just mom, dad, Uncle, my little brother and baby sister." Ryo answers, "How many siblings did you think I have? Fifty of them?"

"Something like that" I reply as I flushed with embarrassment.

"Half the people you met were related to the others in the Shard hunting group, our pack by adoptions." Ryo explained, "They have their own things to do, Dad, Mom and Uncle are coming to celebrate your first Christmas with us."

"Let's get Claire out of the cold," I suggest then looked at Ryo, "Lunch?"

"Sure." Ryo answers, "With my baby sister, Claire can have someone other then Quil to play with."

"Yeah, because I have my dirt bike to fix and I'm going to need Quil." Embry replies,

"You have a dirt bike?" I asked eagerly

"Charlie would shoot me...and your father will kill me then bring me back to life to kill me all over again." Embry replies


	58. Chapter 58

"Come on, Ryo!" I exclaimed after lunch at Emily's. Let's just say, I'm glad Embry is my boyfriend, Paul didn't take it to well that someone else knew about them.

"Are you hyper?" Ryo asks, fearing me.

"Nope, I've been hanging out with Alice way to long...something is bound to rub off." I answer as I grabbed his hand, "You're helping me shop for the family!"

"I rather chew my hand off." Ryo muttered

I glared at him, "What was that?"

"I said I love to shop with you," Ryo answers

"That's what I thought you said." I reply then I looked at the others, Paul, Jared were smiling at me, like they wanted to laugh. "Don't make me call in Rachel and Kim,"

"You wouldn't." Jared and Paul's eyes got huge.

"Don't you just love the whole 'Imprinted wolf gives objecting of his imprinting anything she wants'? I asked sweetly.

"that doesn't have anything to do with me," Ryo states

"Nope, but I know what you're getting when father dies and I have the power to withhold it." I explain

"Let's go shopping." Ryo sighs

Embry looked at me, like he didn't want me to go. I ran to him and kissed him passionately. Once we came up for air, he looked at me.

"What was that for?" Embry asks, "Not that I minded it."

"Just to hold you over, so you won't perish while I'm gone." I answer.

Ryo offered his arm to me, and I smacked him upside the head.

"Come on, bag boy." I chimed as I walked of the Emily's house.

"bag boy?" Ryo asks, but I was already sprinting to where Ryo parked his car. The great sense of smell helped with that.

We took the rest of the day shopping in Seattle. Because the shops around Forks, wasn't to my liking.

"Elena?" a feminine voice asks

I turned and grinned, "Rachel, I'm the only female half-demon that I know of in Washington." I looked at her and she seemed to be shopping herself. "So what did you get Paul?"

"I haven't found anything that I think he would like." Rachel answers,

"Get him more clothes, He needs them." I reply, "I already got Embry six pairs of sweats, and a few shirts." then I really thought about it. "I know!"

"what?" Rachel asks,

"Pictures, so he can stare at your picture when he's at his house." I reply, "I might do that as well."

"that's a good idea," Rachel replies, then she shook her head, "But I can't afford their prices."

I reached out at took Rachel's hand, "Who says you are going to pay?"

"you don't need to do that." Rachel replies,

"I want too. Consider it a Christmas gift to both you and Paul." I answer, then I turned to look at Ryo, who was trying to sneak off. "where are you going?"

"Uh...the bookstore." Ryo answers

"go, and pick out what you want but you can't get them until Christmas." I smile

"Deal." Ryo agrees

Rachel and I chose the package deal, one price and we would split the pictures. We decided to take one together to give to Billy.

"Thanks, Elena." Rachel states as we left.

"You're welcome, anything for family." I reply, "You're coming over with the others right?"

"Wouldn't miss it." Rachel replies and gave me a quick hug and went back to shopping, while I tracked down Ryo.


	59. Chapter 59

'Twas the week before Christmas,and all through the house. Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse; The stockings were hung by the chimney with care, the tree was brightly decorated with tinsel and more. The presents were waiting for that Christmas morn.

I was in my room with Embry at my side. We were in the middle of a heated make-out session.

When all of the sudden an angry roar filled the room, my ears flatten to my scalp to protect themselves. I peeked out of the curtain of my hair and saw a very angry Sesshomaru, his eyes were red and the markings on his face was more defined then before.

"Get away from my daughter, wolf." Sesshomaru growled.

I bounced up from the bed, snarling out my own defiance. There was no way on earth I was going to allow Sesshomaru to order my Embry away from me. Didn't he know that we were bound by more then emotions? Didn't I already explain that part to him?

Before I knew it, I was flying across the room and hit the wall. That set off Embry, he began to shake uncontrollably and the bed broke as he phased into a large wolf.

Damn, I could think of other pleasurable ways to break the bed. Shaking my head to clear it, I heard Embry and Sesshomaru growling at one other.

Finally able to see clearly, I saw Sesshomaru's hand glowing green. My eyes widen, he was going to kill Embry!

Struggling to my feet, I vaulted over Embry's large back and head as Sesshomaru's claws were going straight for him.

I coughed as I knew that I made it in time, that Sesshomaru's hand pierced my flesh. Embry's worried whine escaped his lips as I glanced back at him. "I'm not letting him kill you."

Embry whined again and moved away to lay down. I backed up and the sickening sliding sound as Sesshomaru's hand came out of my body.

I wrapped my arms around the hole in my chest, glad beyond any hope of the heavens that Sesshomaru missed my heart by inches. I dropped to my knees.

"What the hell happened here!?" two voices demanded at the same time.

My vision was wavering as I tried to see who it was. But the person was unsure if Embry would allow him or her to get near me.

"My shirt is already destroyed." I gasped as I focused more on the whooshing sound that was coming from my lungs. "Damn it, got a lung puncture."

"What have I done?" Sesshomaru whispered

"Get out." Edward's voice was overprotective but it wasn't his words. I searched the room but he wasn't in here. That is when I realized that he must be translating from the other room.

Sesshomaru glanced at the wolf, I could feel against me vibrating as he was growling and no doubt giving Sesshomaru a good cussing out. Edward being a gentleman wasn't going to repeat.

"Embry, please allow us to examine and dress the wounds." Carlisle's voice was gentle and firm.

I felt Embry shrink as he must have gotten an order from Jake to allow Carlisle to pass.

"Aniu." I sighed as I collapsed against Embry's furry side.

A low whistle came as I heard the sound of cloth ripping, Aniu growled out something.

I closed my eyes as I felt safe.

"What the hell were you thinking!" Aniu's voice roused me from slumber.

"You didn't see what I did." Sesshomaru defended himself.

"She had clothes on you, moronic dog!" Aniu snapped

Why were their voice's so close? I struggled to open my eyes and to sit up but something held me down. Something very hot held me secure.

"Don't move." Embry's voice states with barely contained anger, as he held me.

"Embry? How?" I asks confused, How did he manged to regain control of himself long enough to phase back to human.

"Jasper," Embry answers.

I looked around the room, Aniu and Rose were standing behind the couch that I laying on, with my head on Embry's lap.

"Embry alerted Jake who then got a message to us via Edward." Carlisle explains, "Sam and Jacob's packs are surrounding us."

"Did Sesshomaru leave?" I ask refusing to call him father or dad until he got earned back my trust and respect.

"I'm willing to place a bet that Inuyasha is going to have a few choice words with him. When Ryo gets back with them." Aniu answers, "He's uh...licking his own wounds. We're not letting him see you until he calms down."

"Are you in pain?" Embry asks, worried

"No," I reply but I couldn't help the shudder that ran through me as my demon blood rushed to fix the mess.

"You're on rest for a few days." Carlisle states, "From what I learned from Aniu it will take a few days to purge the poison from your immune system."

"Elena?" a familiar voice, I haven't heard in awhile asks and anger flowed around the room that Jasper couldn't even contain.

"Grandfather." I greeted as Inu No Taisho formed in the room. His eyes widen as he saw my bandaged chest.

"I'll kill Sesshomaru for this." He snarled

"No, he doesn't understand the bond that ties Embry and I together." I disagree

"Then he's going to learn the hard way. I blame your grandmother for this." Inu No Taisho replies as he walked into the scene of the incident.

"I don't want to be Sesshomaru right now." Aniu muttered

As we heard the crashing and banging sounds of Sesshomaru getting a well earned punishment from his own father.

All anyone of us caught was the words; Imprinting, you're even more of a fool then when I was alive. And where did I go wrong?

A red blur shot by us.

"Uncle Yasha's here." I giggled.

Uncle Yasha then completed the verbal abuse, that I will not even think about.

"Five hundred years together, and I still can't break him of that habit." Kagome laughed, and I gapped at her, she had streaks of sliver in her hair, I couldn't tell if it was from the years or children or what.

"I'm not calling you, Aunt." I stated weakly.

"I don't want you too. Technically, I'm still only two years older then you." Kagome replies, "Demon blood does that to humans, but not as painful as venom or so I heard."

"Really?" Carlisle's interest was up then.

"Mom! Why did I get stuck with the bags?" Ryo complained. "Is that blood, I smell?"

"You're the oldest, and I'm holding baby Alisa." Kagome answers,

That name held me pinned in other way, "what did you say?"

"I named her after your mother," Kagome answers, blushing. "I thought it was a fitting since well you know."

I nodded mutely before I knew it something jumped on me and had me screaming in pain.

Kagome exclaimed frantically a name that I didn't catch as I curled in on myself.

The child looked up at Kagome, "What did I do?"

"Look...down..." I gasped out.

The child looked down and his hand came away in blood. "Oopss."


	60. Chapter 60

The past two years were hectic and dull at the same time, I spent my time locked in a study going over proposal after proposal for Sesshomaru, he was handing more of his duties as Emperor of demons to me, to quote him, I have too much time on my hands so I could do.

The Cullens spent their time, figuring out their next move, seeing as they couldn't go out into town, because humans would notice them not aging, Nessie was bigger now, she wasn't close to a toddler anymore, more like a child about to enter pre-teen years. The packs were the same; I haven't been down to see Emily in that time, since the Christmas when my Father almost gutted me.

"I honestly want a break," I groaned as I flipped another page and signed it with my signature and my royal seal. I stood up and exited my office, rubbing my eyes and growled.

"Hello!" Alice exclaimed while dancing into the house, I would lock the door but why bother.

"What's up?" I ask looking at the pixie like vampire.

"Esme issued me an ultimatum, either I drag you to the house, or I will lose my credit cards," Alice answered as she grinned at me, her golden eyes sparkling in mischief.

"So what are you planning on doing?" I ask, as I followed the vampire into my room as she went through my closet to find me something to wear, I still do not have the Alice approval in the fashion department yet, even after two years.

"Dragging you kicking and screaming, if I have too." Alice answered, pleading with me.

"You don't have to beg, if I don't get fresh air, I'm going to go crazy." I retort, but then if Embry didn't come over half the time, I would go mad without him too. I changed into the clothes Alice laid out for me. Before I knew it, I was in her Porsche and racing down the road. I honestly did want to see everyone again, months I spent locked in that room, going over reports and land grants, and everything, was driving me bonkers,

Aniu was going to med school thanks to Carlisle using his credit as a doctor, and a school that has changed so many deans, that they wouldn't know him from Adam. He went too, when he was first studying medicine in the states.

Chloe was in her senior year, having the excuse of being an orphan and she was under the protection of the Demon Empire. She and Seth were as tight as tight can get when dealing with an imprinted wolf and his imprintee. They were so cute together; I could officially call her my sister. Leah and Codi were strange the way they act with each other, but I could tell Codi was slowly coming to the point where he would mark her as his intended, right now they were off with the demon wolf tribe.

I look up and saw the third home, I have known.

I was out of the car, before Alice had even turned off the engine, and sprinting up the steps, I breathed in the pure scent of the vampires, I had come to love as much as the humans, I protected. I rushed at Esme as she spun to meet my leap; I buried my head in her caramel colored hair.

"You're seventeen and I can't believe how small you still are." Esme greeted, I look at her in the eyes.

"I have grown, just not enough to notice." I reply.

DarkPriestess66: Sorry, this is all I came up with, and sorry, I haven't updated in so long.


End file.
